Konoha sexy's
by Hitory-Chan
Summary: Konoha sexy's es un listado de los alumnos más sexys de todo el internado, pero nadie esperaba que una de ls primas de Neji Hyuga pusiera las cosas de cabeza con su sola precensia Capitulo 9 / parte 2; La familia Uchiha
1. las mellizas Hyuga

**KONOHA SEXY´S**

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del grandísimo Masashi Kishimoto, o como lo conocemos nosotras/os Kishimoto-Sama.**

SUMMARY: _En el internado de Konoha hay una especie de "organización" la cual es exclusiva para los chicos y chicas más sexy's de todo el lugar, pero la llegada de un par de chicas nuevas complican las cosas…_

**PROLOGO**

Era comienzo de clases, los alumnos y nuevos estudiantes entraban por la gran puerta del internado de Konoha, una gran pancarta estaba en la entrada anunciando el comienzo de clases, los padres se despedían de sus hijos y se iban, inmediatamente los alumnos iban a buscar sus horarios y llaves de sus cuartos correspondientes.

Un tumulto de personas estaban en las puerta, unos murmuraban cosas, otros tenían miradas de miedo o admiración en sus rostros, y no era para menos, los estudiantes más populares de el internado entraban por la puerta, los que tenían mayor estatus social, autos del año, padres ricos que cumplían todos sus caprichos y sobre todo… los más sexy's del internado.

Este grupo estaba formado por 9 personas, los cuales eran: Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Sabaku No Gaara, Sabaku no Temari, Hyuga Neji, Noshiro Tenten e Inuzuka Kiba.

El líder de estos era Uchiha Sasuke, ya que era, según la mayoría de las chicas del internado, el más sexy de todos, hermano menor de Uchiha Itachi, ex jefe del grupo, actualmente esta en la universidad.

Uchiha Sasuke, el primero en el top sexy's de la lista, orgulloso, arrogante, es un chico frio, calculador, sarcástico, insociable, experto en todo tipo de artes marciales, busca pleitos y seductor profesional. En la lista de chica con las que ha estado nunca se conoció una que allá durado el mes, es un experto en el rechazo y un rompe corazones. Nunca a conocido una chica que le niegue algo por esa razón nunca a tenido una novia concreta a pesar de los deseos de su madre.

Pero lo que no sabe es que la llegada de una chica nueva pondrá su mundo de cabeza junto con el de sus amigos…

**Capitulo 1: Las mellizas Hyuga**

Ya estaban ahí, los "sexy's" habían llegado y todos estaban listos para buscar sus horarios y cuartos pertenecientes, pero no todo estaba tan "normal" como parecía, ya que cierto chico de ojos perlas estaba algo agitado o mejor dicho nervioso y eso a los demás les parecía raro, y es que no era cosa de todo los días ver a uno de los pobladores del "Ice Word" así de nervioso, sus manos les sudaban, los ojos se le desorientaban y de ves en cuando sonreía cosa que, en lo normal, no pasaba, El celular de Neji empezó a sonar con una curiosa melodía "baby" de Justin Bieber, los chicos arquearon las cejas y las chicas solo empezaron a reír, el peli café no les presto atención y contesto rápidamente.

**Conversación de Neji**

—**Neji-Niichan ya llegamos** —Hablo una voz de una chica al otro lado del celular.

—Esta bien, iré por ustedes —pero ante de que pudiera cerrar escuchó otra voz algo parecida a la otra hablar.

—**¡Hola Niichan!** —grito la otra persona, también una chica.

—Hola Hanabi-sama ¿Cómo estas? —pregunto ya un poco más tranquilo.

—**Niichan, Hinata no me deja comer mis dulces** —se quejó la chica, ya podía imaginarse la pelea de sus primas por los dulces y el puchero que hacía Hanabi.

—**¡Ya te dije que son los míos!** —gritó Hinata —**Neji-Niichan ven pronto por favor** —lloriqueo la Hyuga.

—Voy en un momento, no se muevan —y dicho esto cerró el teléfono.

**Fin de la conversación de Neji**

—Nos vemos luego —Y sin decir nada más el Hyuga salió corriendo.

—Éste esta muy raro —le susurro Naruto a Kiba al oído.

—Vamos a seguirlo —sugirió y el rubio asintió —iré a buscar a Akamaru

—bueno chicos, ¡me iré a comer Ramen! —grito Naruto, ambos salieron corriendo bajo la observación del pelinegro, esos dos estaban actuaban muy raro, más de lo normal y sin mencionar a Neji, eso significaba que harían algo estúpido.

**En el campus**

Dos chicas, una de pelo marrón y otra de pelo negro-azulado, caminaban lentamente explorando los alrededores del dichoso internado del que su primo Neji hablaba tanto y en el que a partir de ese momento ellas vivirían y estudiarían.

—¡Nee-chan! Tengo hambre —Se quejo la castaña con las manos sobre su estomago y una lagrima se posaba en uno de sus ojos.

—¿Y que quieres que haga? yo vengo aquí por primera ves igual que tu, no conozco este lugar —le respondió un poco desinteresada mientras al parecer buscaba a Neji con la mirada —no veo a Neji-Nii Hanabi, ¿Hanabi?, Ha-Hanabi —llamó, ya que cuando volteo a verla ella no se encontraba y se asusto por su repentina desaparición.

—¡Hinata-Nee! —escuchó como la llama la voz de su hermana y volteó, esta se encontraba cerca de una pared que al parecer tenía una especie de anuncio o algo por el estilo —¡Hinata-Nee! Ven aquí —grito Hanabi con entusiasmo, Hinata corrió un poco para acercarse a su melliza hasta estar a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto al estar junto a ella.

—Mira —señalo un nombre en un mural que tenia como titulo "Sexy´s boy and girls" en el que tenia el nombre "Neji Hyuga" en el tercer renglón —¡Tienen su propia lista sexy! —grito Hanabi asustando a Hinata.

—Neji-Niichan nunca me hablo de esto —Susurro la peli azul sin poder creer lo que veía, en el mural también había nombre de otras persona que no conocía.

—Es una larga historia —Tanto Hanabi como Hinata dieron un pequeño salto al oír la voz tras ella, pero inmediatamente voltearon sonrieron y abrazaron a la persona que había hablado.

—¡Neji-Niichan! —gritaron ambas abrazando y siendo correspondidas por este.

—Te extrañe mucho Niichan —dijo Hanabi a orillas del llanto.

—Yo también las extrañé —respondió el oji luna —Crecieron en el tiempo que nos separamos —dijo más para si mismo observando los esculturales cuerpos que tenían sus primas, aun más el cuerpo de Hinata.

—¿Creíste que nos quedaríamos como niñas de doce para siempre? han pasado cuatro años Neji-Nii —Dijo Hanabi en forma de respuesta mientras caminaba como modelo mostrando su cuerpo.

—Además tu fuiste el que no quiso ir a visitarnos —Hinata hizo un puchero y volteo a ver la lista —Y ya veo por que —.

—¿Quiénes son estas hermosas chicas Neji? —Los tres voltearon para ver como un chico rubio y otro de pelo café, ambos desordenados, se acercaban hacia ellos —No me digas que te las ibas a tirar sin decirnos —ambas Hyuga arquearon las cejas y miraron a su primo con los brazos cruzados.

—I-idiotas, ellas son mis primas —respondió el Hyuga un poco nervioso por lo que ellos habían dicho —ellos son Naruto y Kiba y se supone que no deben estar aquí —gruñó el oji blanco a lo que los dos muchachos se asustaron.

—Mu-mucho gusto—.

—E-es un Pla-placer—.

—Somos Hinata y Hanabi Hyuga —se presento la peli azul y volteo a ver a Neji —Niichan ¿nos llevas a buscar nuestros horarios y nuestra habitaciones? —el rostro de Neji se contrajo un poco lo cual significaba que no podría hacerlo.

—Bueno, tengo que ir a una practica de soccer, pero… —se pauso y se puso en medio de Naruto y Kiba —ellos lo harán por mi ¿cierto chicos? —su voz sonó macabra, una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de varios chicos.

—¡S-Si! —gritaron ambos mientras temblaban.

—Si algo pasa con estos dos no duden en decírmelo chicas —dijo entre dientes para después irse, ambos chicos suspiraron con alivio al sentirse fuera de peligro.

—Bueno, chicas, les presentaremos al grupo —y sin decir más ambos comenzaron a caminar siendo seguidos más a tras por las Hyuga.

Poco tiempo después llegaron hacia una sala en el edificio de los dormitorios en el que se encontraban los demás.

—Hola chicos —saludo el rubio pero nadie le contesto —bueno, si no me aran caso no les presentare a las primas de Neji —canturrio el rubio mientras les sacaba la lengua, todos voltearon a ver al oji azul entre curiosos y desconfiados, pero un poco más atrás de él estaba el chico perro riendo junto a otras dos chicas.

"Carne fresca" fue lo único que pudo pensar el Uchiha, éste hizo contacto visual con los ojos blancos parecidos a los de Neji, pero solo que estos tenían un matiz lila, le pareció curioso y gracioso a la vez.

—Chicos ellas son Hinata y Hanabi, son mellizas —todos se quedaron viéndolas fijamente lo cual las incomodo.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bueno, espero que les guste, pensé en hacerlo un poco más largo, pero así está bien, bueno, lo que viene estará un poco mejor****.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Bye****.**


	2. habitaciones compartidas

_**Capitulo 2: habitaciones compartidas**__**.**_

—Espera ¿son mellizas? —pregunto el rubio volteando hacia donde se encontraban las Hyuga y el Inuzuka —¿Y tu como lo sabes Kiba? —volvió a preguntar mirando de reojo al mencionado.

—Pues mientras tú decías tus babosadas yo las conocía un poco más —se burló mostrando su gran sonrisa blanca.

—¡Hola! yo soy Sakura y ese chico de allá...—se presento la peli rosa mirando de arriba a bajo a las recién llegadas pera después señalar a Sasuke —es mío y no quiero que se acerquen a él o sino les irá muy mal— sentenció la peli rosa para luego dar la vuelta e irse, no sin antes sonreír victoriosamente.

—¡Esa pelo de chicle no me hablara así y se quedara tranquila! —gruño la peli café con el seño fruncido teniendo que ser agarrada por Hinata y Kiba.

—No le hagan caso, solo se siente amenazada —interrumpió una chica rubia de ojos celeste —Hola, soy Ino Yamanaka y ella es Tenten Noshiro —saludo señalando a la chica a su lado.

—Neji-kun me ha hablado mucho de ustedes —declaro la chica de ojos marrones sonrojándose al decir el nombre del chico, la gran mayoría sabían que entre Neji y Tenten había una gran atracción mutua, pero ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de lo que el otro sentía, por lo cual no se confesaban por miedo a ser rechazados.

—¡Ha! si, Neji-Niichan nos ha hablado mucho de ti —recordó Hanabi golpeando su puño suavemente en su mano y dejando el tema de Sakura por otro lado.

—¿Ne-Neji-kun les a ha-hablado d-de mi? —tartamudeo con un efusivo sonrojo.

—Oye ¿Ino-chan? —la rubia asintió sonriente —¿quien es ese chico del que hablaba la chica de pelo raro? —pregunto Hinata con la mirada sobre la Yamanaka.

—¿por? —Preguntó.

—Es que se esta acercando —pero antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo, ya el Uchiha se encontraba frente a Hinata.

—Sasuke Uchiha —se presento por si mismo tomando una de las manos de la chica plantándole un beso en ésta, provocando que Hinata se sonrojara y que la peli rosa echara humos de la rabia, no lo podía creer, ni bien esas chicas llegaban y ya querían arrasar con todos los chicos (según Sakura).

—Hi-Hina-Hinata Hyuga —se presento entre tartamudeos ya que no sabia que hacer en esa situación.

—Lo se —rio, en un descuido de la chica Sasuke se acercó a sus oídos susurrándole algunas cosas, mediante este decía algo el color rosa pálido que se encontraba en las mejillas de la Hyuga se fue intensificando algo más junto con la sorpresa de su rostro, el Uchiha se separo de ella con una sonrisa lasciva en su rostro la cual fue borrada al recibir una bofetada de la oji luna.

—¡Y-yo nuca hare eso co-contigo! —y se fue molesta, todos miraban al Uchiha, quien había llevado su mano izquierda a la zona golpeada y sonrío nuevamente "al parecer tengo un reto, será divertido" pensó mientras tomaba el camino contrario al que se fue la chica.

**Con Hinata**

La chica caminaba lo más rápido posible, no podía creer la propuesta que ese chico le había hecho ¡por Dios! ni siquiera se conocían, todas esas cosas sucias que le susurro, el solo quería pasar un buen rato con ella ¿de que le veía la cara? al menos fue lo bastante decente como para no decírselo frente a todos ellos, estaba avergonzada, si dos cosas tenia seguro era que no se acercaría a ese chico Uchiha y que su padre nunca sabría sobre eso.

Ella y su padre no tenían una relación como la de él y su hermana, no, ella era despreciada solo por el simple hecho de que le recordaba a su madre, siempre busco pretexto alguno para no acercarse a ella, le decía que era débil cuando el bien sabia que no era cierto, la discriminaba por no ser portadora del carácter Hyuga cuando Hanabi era aun más infantil que ella, siempre le exigía más aun que sus calificaciones fueran por de más perfecta, pero ella nunca lo culpo, ella sabia que el aun sufría la muerte de su madre, sabía que cada ves que la veía sufría aun más, y también sabía que el no la odiaba por que un padre, por más que quiera, nunca puede odiar a alguien que salió con una parte de el, así era su vida, no la sufría pero tampoco se la deseaba a nadie, por que ser tratado de esa manera te da ganas de no existir.

Ella, que de por sí conocía todos los negocios de su padre, sabia que los Uchiha era una empresa que competía contra las corporaciones Hyuga y que a pesar de eso no eran enemigos, solo llevaban una sana competencia, nada de sabotaje o espionaje, no, los Hyuga y los Uchiha eran empresas con la moral sobre toda las cosas, pero, si alguien querían perjudicarlos estos pagarían el precio del enojo de cualquiera de las dos familias.

Pero, Uchiha Sasuke se hacia merecedor de todo su aborrecimiento.

—¡Hinata! —gritaron su nombre desde lejos, volteó y vio a su hermana, Ino y Tenten que iban corriendo hacia ella con caras de tragedia.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto pasando por alto lo que meditaba hace menos de quince segundos.

—Valla que caminas rápido —se quejo la rubia mientras afincaba sus manos en sus rodillas para tratar de coger aire.

—Si y eso que eres mala corriendo —bromeo Hanabi en la misma posición que la Yamanaka.

—¿Por que golpeaste al Uchiha? digo, yo también lo odio pero aun no le pego —bromeó también la oji café.

—Es que ese idiota me dijo... —pero se pauso al recordar lo que le había susurrado —me dijo... —se acercó a Tenten susurrándole lo que el Uchiha le había dicho, los colores se subieron a la cara de la chica de los moños, igual como le había pasado a ella.

—¿Co-como? ¿eso t-te dijo? —la Hyuga asintió apenada y sonrojada —¡ese Uchiha es un pervertido, pero tendrá que ponerse un trasero nuevo cuando le cuente esto a Neji! —sentenció la chica, enojada, mientras que Hanabi e Ino solo se veían sin entender de que hablaban.

—Espera Tenten-chan —la susodicha la miró —no le digas nada a mi Niichan, no quiero causarle problemas, yo me encargo, por favor —la oji café suspiro y asintió.

—Pero prométeme que si vuelve a hacer algo le dirás a Neji-kun —la peli azul asintió con el rostro iluminado y fue abrazada por la Noshino.

—Cambiando de tema… —todas desviaron la mirada hacia Hanabi —¿nos llevan a la oficina? Es que tenemos que buscar nuestros horarios y habitaciones —pregunto.

—¡Es cierto! Casi se me olvidaba —recordó la Hyuga.

—vamos, nosotras las llevamos, además, tampoco hemos buscado los nuestro —dicho esto las cuatro empezaron a caminar, poco tiempo después llegaron hacia la puerta, cuando entraron se encontraron con una gran fila pero esta avanzaba rápidamente, cuando por fin llego su turno tomaron sus horarios y se juntaron para buscar las habitaciones.

—¿Qué club escogerán? —pregunto Ino a la mellizas.

—Bueno, yo he pensado tomar el de modelaje —hablo Hanabi.

—Yo quiero entrar al club de natación —declaro Hinata —¿y ustedes? 

—Yo tomare el de defensa personal —dijo Tenten.

—Y yo seguiré a Hanabi en el club de modelaje —sonrió Ino —¿Qué habitaciones le toco? Yo estoy en la 514

—610 —dijo Ten ten.

—513 —Hinata —significa que nuestras habitaciones estarán una al lado de otra Ino-chan —rio Hinata.

—708, bueno aquí me quedo —dijo Hanabi al darse cuenta de que estaban frente a la cual seria su habitación desde adelante —espero que mi compañera de cuarto sea normal —susurro y sin más entro, las otras tres chicas siguieron caminando hasta que ya todas se encontraban en sus habitaciones.

—Adiós Hina-chan —se despidió la rubia.

—Hasta mañana —la Hyuga abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero esta se borró rápidamente al ver quien estaba sentado en un sofá frente a la puerta.

—Hola Hyuga —hablo el Uchiha con una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro.

CONTINUARA…

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ME DA GUSTO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO ^^

Coffee's Madness: Bueno, solo a ti te ha molestado la letra cursiva por que nadie más se a quejado, pero esta bien, dejare de escribirlo así.

Mazii-chan: jeje, bueno aquí esta la conti, espero que te allá gustado ^^

hinata-kuran: si Hinata será chillonita pero imagínate, con tremendo cuerpo cof cof perdón, hombre persiguiéndola huiiii

layill: es que en este fic Sasuke-sexi-kun tiene la característica de maniático sexual que le gusta a todas jejeje pero las cosas se le aran muyyyy difíciles wuajajajajaja.

Niki-Dragonail: Gracias ^/^ espero que te guste este capi y me digas tu opinión y gracias por comentar ^^

Sarah-Gothic: gracias, pero creo que el otro capitulo estaba más llamativo, como sea, de aquí en adelante las cosas serán difíciles para la pobre Hina-chan

Kaorii-chan: jejeje ^^U bueno es que no se que pasa, yo uso el Word 2010 y me corrige mi faltas pero cuando lo reviso por la pag tiene algunas faltas, espero este no sea el caso, pero bueno, lo importante es que se entienda ¿no? Espero que este capitulo te alla gustado ^^

pame18: no creo que allá tardado ¿cierto? Jejeje bueno, como dije un poco más arriba, el capitulo pasado (según yo) llama más la atención, en fin, espero que te halla gustado.

mitsuki de akatsuki: Pues, aquí las tienes, a Hinata y Hanabi de mellizas, pero el **** no se, tendría que decidirme, pero obvio los Akatsuki aparecerán y no te imaginas como, Y NO TE PREOCUPES, ES TU BOCA NADIE TIENE DERECHO A CALLARLA JAJAJAJA, comentaste justo a tiempo, ya lo iba a subir jejeje ^^

chao


	3. Algunos imprevistos y viejos amigos

**Capitulo 3: Algunos imprevistos y viejos amigos**

—U-Uchi-ha ¿q-que ha-hace aquí? —pregunto la Hyuga desconcertada, no le agradaba que el estuviera ahí y menos después de lo que le había dicho esa tarde, además ¿como era posible que el supiera antes que ella cual era su habitación? no quería permanecer ahí.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo estar descansando en NUESTRA habitación? —dijo sin que su sonrisa desapareciera, la situación que protagonizaba le parecía muy divertida, algo le decía que esa chica era distinta, bueno, se divertiría mucho con ella... en todos los ámbitos de la palabra.

—¿Nu-Nuestra? —pregunto exaltada, no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿iba a compartir la habitación con él? no era posible, no sabia que las habitaciones eran mixtas ¿y ahora que haría? estaba segura que no podría dormir a gusto sabiendo que él estaba en la habitación del al lado, bueno al menos tenia la suerte de que la directora decidiera darles un dormitorio de dos cuartos.

—Si, como escuchaste Hyuga, nuestra y ¿sabes lo que significa? —la ojiperla negó con las mejillas bañadas en un leve rosa —significa que tendremos más tiempo para conocernos —sin duda las expresiones de la prima de Neji lo divertirán, nunca había conocido a una persona que pudiera cambiar de blanco a rojo en menos de cinco segundos, vaya que la vida daba sorpresas.

—Bueno si compartiremos habitaciones hay que tener ciertas reglas —la sonrisa del Uchiha se desvaneció ¿Dónde se había ido su gracioso tartamudeo? ¿Por qué se ponía tan seria? La sonrisa de Sasuke surco su rostro nuevamente "interesante" pensó —no entrarás a mi cuarto, no tocarás nada que sea mío, no dejes tus cosas tiradas en el baño y no hare TÚ limpieza —sentencio la Hyuga.

—Entonces también pondré mis reglas —a la Hyuga le dio un mal presentimiento sobre esto —tendré una llave de TODAS las habitaciones, tendrás que prepararme mi desayuno, comida y cena, cuando estemos juntos me llamaras Sasuke-sama y te comportaras de una manera adecuada conmigo —finalizó.

—¡Yo no te daré una llave de mi cuarto! —le grito, no podía creerlo ¿Qué planeaba hacer?

—Si tu no cumples mis reglas yo no cumplo las tuyas —había ganado, no lo podía creer, prácticamente la estaba chantajeando ¡con sus propias reglas! quisiera qué una grita se abriera en ese mismo instantes y se tragara al Uchiha —¿Qué dices? —Sasuke extendió la mano, la Hyuga estaba indecisa, pero ya no había alternativa, la tomo, el había ganado la batalla pero la guerra aun seguía en pie.

—No puedo creer que esto me este pasando a mi —susurro la peli azul para si misma mirando hacia el suelo pero ese pequeño susurro también llego al pelinegro.

—Pues créelo —"kuso" maldijo la Hyuga en sus pensamientos —Ahora respecto a lo de esta mañana —su voz sonó ronca y seductora, esto hizo que la Hyuga levantara su mirada del piso y la llevara hacia el Uchiha, pero rápidamente la desvió, el chico estaba frente a ella como hace un rato, la única variante era que; estaba sin camisa y eso no era todo, no, el empezaba a desabotonar su pantalón mientras que en su rostro la sonrisa no se le borraba, sus mejillas se inundaron de un intenso rojo y fue corriendo lo más rápido posible a una de las habitaciones, su suerte fue que justamente la primera habitación a la que había ido era la que le correspondía a su llave, agradeció a todos los dioses que conocía y entro rápidamente al cuarto, el Uchiha solo río y se dirigió hacia el cuarto al lado de la Hyuga.

**A la mañana siguiente**

La Hyuga bostezo, estaba despierta pero aun no habría los ojos, la verdad es que no había dormido casi nada en la noche a causa del chico de al lado, no podía creer como su vida estaba cambiando de un día a otro, y todo era por culpa de su hermana, cuando le pidió que se inscribieran en el mismo internado de su primo solo por verlo ella no pudo decirle que no, no sabia como decírselo a ella, tal ves si a otra persona pero nunca a su melliza, extrañaba a sus amigos de la preparatoria de Suna, aun no se había puesto en contacto con ellos a pesar de haberle prometido a su amiga Matsuri llamarla en cuanto llegara, bueno, ya no había nada que hacer.

Dio la vuelta abriendo los ojos y encontrando al Uchiha frente a ella dormido, se veía tan inocente así, tan bueno, tan lindo, tan… tan… "espera un momento" ¿que hacia el Uchiha ahí? ¿No se suponía que debía estar en su habitación? Arrojo un fuerte grito y lo pateo provocando que el pelinegro se callera de la cama y por ende, de que se despertara.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? —le pregunto el Uchiha molesto mientras se sentaba en el piso.

—¿¡Qué haces aquí!? —El Uchiha sonrió — ¡Se supone que no puedes entrar—le grito.

—Bueno, prácticamente anule esa regla cuando pedí una llave de todas las habitaciones —le respondió en forma de burla —A demás, por lo que veo también querías que viniera —le dijo seductoramente, la Hyuga no entendió ¿Qué quería decir con eso? El la miraba de arriba a bajo y…, oh-oh, miro hacia su cuerpo, lo único que llevaba puesto una blusa de tirantes de color negro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de su ombligo y un pantalón corto del mismo color, su rostro se volvió rojo, no se acordaba de que se había puesto eso para dormir.

—¡Vete! —le grito tapándose con la sabana, el Uchiha se rio y se paro del suelo.

—Como sea, después de todo, yo quería ver algo más —y salió del cuarto de la ojiperla antes de que la almohada que ella le había arrojado le diera —Y sal rápido, tengo hambre —le dijo desde afuera oyendo un grito de parte de ella.

Hinata se dio un baño y se cambio con la ropa de su primera clase, educación física, pero el color de su rostro aun seguía de rojo, salió pero el Uchiha no estaba en la mesa, así que le preparo algo de cereal y se fue sin comer nada, no quería verlo.

**En el gimnasio…**

—¡AAA! —se escucho el grito de algunas chicas, la primera clase para el grupo de los chicos sexis era educación física, y no era para menos, verlos brillando por el sudor, jadeantes, fuertes, atractivos era el lujo que no muchas chicas que daban, el profesor de educación física, Maito Gai, era el que los tenias en esa, más que excelente, condición física, y ellos no eran los únicos, la profesora de las chicas, Anko Mitarashi, no se quedaba atrás, aparte de ser malhumorada era exigente, muchas chicas habían renunciado a la clase de educación física por el simple hecho de no poder cumplir las expectativas de la profesora Mitarashi.

—¡Gusanas! —Grito Anko causando que todas las chicas se asustaran —¡hoy los chicos tienen un partido de soccer de practica así que iremos a verlos! —grito nuevamente, gritos de emoción se escucho de la mayoría de las chicas, mientras que Hinata maldecía su suerte, no solo por tener que ir a ver a el Uchiha jugar sino también por que estaba sola en ese periodo ya que Ino tenia clases de finanzas, Hanabi le toco arte modero y Tenten tenia su primera reunión en el club de defensa personal.

Llegaron a las gradas de las canchas de soccer, la verdad a ella no le gustaba mucho ese deporte ya que no lo entendía nada a pesar de que su primo se lo explico miles de veces, pero ella aun nada.

—¡AAAAAA! —gritaron nuevamente las chicas, el equipo de soccer entraban a las canchas sin prestar atención hacia ellas, pero a Hinata no le importo, quería salir de ahí, pero sintió varias miradas sobre ella y noto que tres personas la observaban, el primero era el Uchiha, que tenia el seño fruncido, la segunda era una chica rubia de cuatro coletas que la miraba con una sonrisa y que, extrañamente, se le hacia familiar, y por ultimo, un chico de pelo rojo y ojos verde aguamarina que la miraba con una expresión seria y que también se le hacia familiar, pensó que solo era su imaginación, pero la chica rubia empezaba a acercarse a ella y hay los recordó ¡eran Gaara y Temari! Unos antiguos compañeros de Suna a los cuales no había visto desde hace tiempo.

—Hola Hinata —saludo Temari abrazándola fuertemente, esa era ella, tal y como la recordaba.

—¡Hola Temari! —Saludo ella con emoción y luego se separaron, pero la Hyuga se sintió extraña, se estaba mareando y de un momento a otro todo se volvió negro y sintió como caía, pero nunca sintió un golpe.

CONTINUARA…


	4. ¡no es justo!

_**Capitulo 4: ¡No es justo!**_

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente, todo se veía borroso, se había desmayado, todo por no haber desayunado, bueno, todo era culpa del pelinegro de su compañero, si él no fuera tan pervertido tal ves ella se hubiera tomado las cosas con más calma y hubiera probado aun que sea un bocado. Su vista fue mejorando para ver que alguien de cabellera roja frente a ella, también pudo ver el canji del amor en lo que parecía ser su frente, solo conocía una sola persona con esas características, abrió los ojos completamente para ver a Gaara, se movió precipitadamente provocando caer de los brazos del Sabaku no.

—Au... —se quejo mientras pasaba su mano por su espalda tratando de aliviar el dolor, miro a su alrededor para descubrir que toda la clase la observaba y murmuraban cosas de ella, uno de los que oyó fue... que era anoréxica.

—Hinata, ¿esta bien? —pregunto la chica de cuatro coletas con una expresión de notoria preocupación en su rostro.

—S-si —respondió, miro a su alrededor para ver que todo el mundo la observaba y seguían murmurando cosa de ella.

—¡Que bien! me tenías muy preocupada Hinata —exclamo la rubia abrazando a la susodicha, la Hyuga sentía como el aire se le acababa e intento zafarse del agarre, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la rubia se aparto un poco el agarre —¿Por qué te desmayaste Hinata? —le pregunto como insinuando algo.

—Lo que pasa es que esta mañana no desayune —le confesó a la rubia desviando la mirada tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

—¡Hyuga Hinata! ¿Por qué razón no desayunaste? —pregunto la rubia subiendo su tono de voz.

—Te explico después —le dijo mirando de reojo al Uchiha que aun seguía con el seño fruncido —Anko sensei ¿puedo ir a comer algo? —le pregunto, la pelinegra asintió.

—Temari, Gaara, acompáñenla —ordeno, ambos asintieron y salieron de los campos de Soccer, cuando Anko volteó todas las chicas estaban tiradas en el piso simulando estar desmayadas, una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de Anko -¡LEBANTENCE GUSANAS! -grito la pelinegra con una vena sobresaliente en su frente, rápidamente todas las chicas se pararon horrorizadas y los chicos prefirieron seguir con su juego, claro que sin uno de sus mejores goleadores, bueno, cierto Uchiha averiguaría que relación tenia los Sabaku no con su "presa".

_**CON HINATA...  
**_  
La pelinegra caminaba junto a los hermanos Sabaku no mientras hablaba muy plácidamente con la rubia mientras el pelinegro solo caminaba en silencio.

—Ahora Hinata ¿por que no desayunaste? —le pregunto Temari tan preocupada como estaba hace poco minutos, se detuvieron y el pelirrojo presto atención esperando la respuesta de la Hyuga.

—Bu-Bueno, es que estoy com-compartiendo habitación c-con el U-Uchiha —respondió bajando la vista un poco sonrojada.

—¡¿QUEE?! —grito la rubia, visiblemente sorprendida por la noticia, Gaara, quien tenia su rostro pasible también se había sorprendido pero no lo demostró.

—¿Q-que pasa? —pregunto la Hyuga al ver la cara horrorizada ante tal confesión.

—¿Qué pasa? lo que pasa es que esta prohibido tener a una chica y un chico en el mismo cuarto —le aclaro casi gritando.

—Pe-Pe-Pero... entonces... —de pronto se sintió mareada y cuando estaba a punto de caer fue sostenida por Gaara quien estaba tras ella —espera... —se puso derecha rápidamente levantando un dedo en el aire y con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de la ojiverde.

—Eso significa que puedo cambiarme de habitación, seguro fue un mal entendido —dijo sonriendo y juntando sus manos con una mirada soñadora.

_**RATO DESPUES...**_

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamo la ojiperla con cara horrorizada.

—Así como oíste Hyuga, no es un mal entendido, estas con el Uchiha por que ya no quedaban más habitaciones para chicas y esa era la única que quedaba —hablo una rubia de dos coletas bajas y ojos color miel, en su frente se podía apreciar una marca parecida a un diamante y en cuanto a su cuerpo... era muy proporcional.

—Pero, po-por que y-yo —pregunto la Hyuga desesperada.

—Sinceramente, creo que eres la indicada para estar ahí Hinata, te he conocido desde pequeña y se que puedes tener bajo control esta situación y... —pero fue interrumpida ya que la puerta se abrió con un gran golpe.

—¡TSUNADE, NO PUEDO AGUANTAR A ESTE CHICLE ANDANTE! INTENTO CORTAR MI CABELLO MIENTRAS DORMIA E INTENTO HACERME CAER —grito Hanabi mientras señalaba a Sakura que la había perseguido hasta la dirección.

—ESO NO ES CIERTO SEÑORA TSUNADA, ELLA TOMO MI CAMA Y SE TERMINO TODA EL AGUA CALIENTE —lloriqueo de una forma poco inocente y humedeciendo sus ojos.

—YA BASTA —grito Tsunade dando un fuerte golpe sobre el escritorio y poniéndose de pie —HINATA, YA LO DECIDÍ, TE QUEDARAS EN ESA HABITACIÓN Y USTEDES DOS DEJARAN DE PELEAR, NO QUIERO OIR NADA MÁS ¿ENTENDIDO? —y tomo asiento nuevamente volteando su silla hacia el gran ventanal que se encontraba tras ella.

—Si —dijeron las tres al unísono, las Hyugas decepcionada y la Haruno con una sonrisa en los labios.

_**A FUERA...  
**_  
—¿Qué se siente ser un perdedor? —hablo Sakura de la nada posándose frente de ambas Hyugas.

—No se, por que no me lo dices tu —se defendió Hanabi.

—Hay niña, debes estar confundida —rió la pelirosa —por lo que se el marcador va; Sakura 1, Hyutontas 0 —contó.

—No veo el por que de tu odio a nosotras, no te hemos hecho nada —hablo por fin Hinata.

—Mira chiquilla mejor cállate y aléjate de Sasuke, el es mío, ya te lo advertí —la cara divertida de Hinata apareció, "las vida te da sorpresas" susurro para si misma la peli azul.

—A mi ni me interesa, el es muy grosero y se cree la gran cosa, si yo fuera tu lo despreciaría con toda la cólera del mundo, pero bueno, la mente de los tontos es muy fácil de controlar —Hinata se sorprendió al igual que Hanabi, no conocía esa parte de su persona aunque, a decir verdad, le gustaba tal ves era el orgullo Hyuga, ese que ella no conocía pero que en ese momento la hacia sentir como si el mundo girara en torno a ella.

—Bb... Bub... solo aléjate de él —y con esto dicho la Haruno se fue caminado muy enojada.

—¡Hinata Nee-chan eso fue genial! —grito Hanabi abrazando a su melliza —No sabia que eras así, ¡Te adoro! —vitoreo ella.

—Bu-bueno, creo que es algo hereditario —dijo la ojiperla medio sonrojada pero orgullosa de sí misma.

—Espera a que Padre se entere de esto, se sentirá O-R-G-U-L-L-O-S-O —deletreo feliz, la sonrisa de Hinata desapareció.

—Orgulloso es la palabra que nunca lo oiré decir —dijo nostálgica y se fue caminando suavemente, dejando a Hanabi con un sentimiento de culpa. 

"Hinata Nee-chan..." 

**En la habitación de Hinata…**

La peli azul se encontraba haciendo algo para comer, ya la clase de educación física había pasado y le tocaba hora libre, se sentía mal, y no era por que tenia hambre, sino, por lo que Hanabi dijo momentos antes, eso le había bajado los ánimos totalmente, ella sabia que lo decía de buena forma, pero esa siempre fue la palabra clave para hacerla decaer, y bueno, no podía describir como se sentía en esos momentos, necesitaría más que palabras para hacerlo. 

El sonido de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y no tenia que preguntar para saber quien era. 

El Uchiha llevaba con el una bolsa de plástico con el, la cual estaba lleno de tomates, eso era raro. 

—Esto es para que cocines una sopa de tomates —respondió antes de que ella pudiera contestar, solo con verla a la cara sabia que preguntaría para que eran. 

—Son demasiados —dijo Hinata. 

—Tu también comerás —respondió cortante. 

—No, gracias —de verdad no quería comer nada que tuviera tomates. 

—Comerás —ordeno —para que no pase lo mismo que esta mañana —entrecerró los ojos. 

—De verdad, no quiero —volvió a negar. 

—¿Por qué no? -pregunto. 

—Tuve una… mala experiencia con los tomates—respondió, algo le decía que como fuese el ganaría, vio como el tomaba uno de ellos y lo lavaba para luego llevarlo a su boca. —Pero... —no termino de hablar ya que el Uchiha la estaba... besando.

_**Continuara...**_

_**perdón por las faltas ortográficas, pero tambien como saben, en todos los países el lugar a donde se coloca la comas, tildes y la forma de escribir las palabras no es igual, así que, por favor, discúlpenme si no lo aclare antes...**_

_**PD: A DEMÁS MI PC SE DAÑO Y TUVE QUE FORMATEARLA Y DESCINTALARLE EL MICROSOFT OFICCE T-T OSEA YA NO LO TENGO TT^TT**_

_**PD DE LA PD; GRACIAS POR SUS ANTERIORES COMENTARIOS, ME HACEN SENTIR BIEN :)**_


	5. Mi mala experiencia

_**Capitulo 5: Mi mala experiencia**_

Hinata paso su mano mojada por su rostro, había estado en el baño por más de 10 minutos tratando de quitarse el sabor a tomate de la boca pero no lo lograba o al menos eso pensaba ella. Incluso el más minúsculo del sabor lo sentía, no lo toleraba, sentía nauseas de solo pensar en el tomate y en su sabor, ya no sentía su lengua de tanto que la había cepillado.

Se sonrojó al acordarse del beso que le había dado el pelinegro, la intensidad y el deseo que sintió cuando el lo hizo "un experto besador" fue todo lo que pudo pensar al acordarse de ello.

-¿¡Qué cosas piensas Hinata! -se reprendió a sí misma ante tal pensamiento, se miro al espejo para percibir que estaba extremadamente sonrojada y que parecía... un tomate.

_**POCO TIEMPO DESPUES...**_

El Uchiha se encontraba sentado en el sofá viendo televisión, lucha libre para ser precisos, una sonrisa permanecía en su rostro por el triunfo de momentos antes, ella no se había negado ni tampoco lo había insultado y eso significaba que le había gustado, no podía culparla, una chica ni una se le resistía y ella fue la que, de todas, duro más tiempo sin fijarse en el.

Ser seductor y deseado era como algo de familia ya que su hermano, Itachi Uchiha, también era perseguido por sus fan girls y también por los fan boys, el junto a sus amigos habían creado el grupo sexi del internado pero al terminar la preparatoria fueron a la universidad y se hicieron conocer como Akatsuki. Su madre Mikito Uchiha, era una mujer hermosa y no lo decía solo por que fuera su madre, sino que la apariencia juvenil que conservaba la hacia muy deseada, claro con las caderas un poco más anchas por causa de tres partos, sus amigos la habían confundido creyendo que era su hermana, si ella salia sola siempre se le acercaba con intenciones de coquetear con ella o pasarce de listo, por cuya razón el o Itachi siempre la acompañaba, aun que por los momentos solo lo hacia Itachi. Su hermana menos, Jini Uchiha, era una niña de pelo negro hasta más abajo de los hombros, ojos negros y una personalidad muy parecida a la de el, había tenido más novios que la edad de Itachi y ella solo tenia 13 años, era una niña rebelde y orgullosa, sabia como hacer sentir y quedar mal a la gente, sí, todo una copia de Sasuke. Y su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, de el no podía decir mucho ya que no podía quedarce dos minutos en la misma habitación que el, pero por lo que había una mujer distinta siempre se le tiraba cuando iba por la calle, no tenia secretaria ya que las que había tenido siempre se le insinuaban e iban con ropa muy reveladora, por cuya razón se había conseguido un hombre para el puesto, al menos podía agradecerle que le fuera fiel a su madre. Sí, esa era su familia.

La puerta del baño se abrió dejando salir a Hinata, esta no se inmuto al verlo y fue directo hacia la cocina, el Uchiha sonrió más ampliamente, se paro y apago el televisor y la siguió, vío como se colocaba el delantal con una expresión de desagrado en su rostro, puso agua a hervir y tomo un tomate para empezar la difícil tarea... de cortarlo.

-Dijiste que tuviste una mala experiencia con los tomates ¿cual fue? -pregunto el Uchiha sin ganas de molestarla, la peli azul lo miro por el rabillo del ojo.

-No quiero hablar de eso -dijo simplemente.

-Hmp -Dijo y se acerco a ella por detrás tomándola de la cintura y apegandola un poco a su cuerpo -dime -ordeno en un susurro sensual a su oído, la Hyuga se volteo quedando cara a cara con el muy cerca.

-No te diré -le susurro a su oído y se quito el delantal para después darselo a el y saliendo por la puerta delantera, el Uchiha miro la olla en la que estaba la sopa ya lista.

-Si no me quieres decir no me queda más que descubrirlo por mi mismo -se dijo mientras se servía en un plato un poco de sopa y una imperceptible sonrisa se formo en su rostro, ya tenia el plan perfecto para averiguarlo.

**EN EL PATIO...**

Neji se encontraba en una parte más alejada que los demás, estaba sentado en la grama con los ojos serrados y las manos juntas, su pelo se movía en conjunto a la brisa, las aves estaban a su alrededor y una en su hombro, su rostro se encontraba relajado y su mente en blanco. Nadie se atrevía a acercarse a el cuando estaba meditando por la única razón de que podían despertar en un hospital, claro que..

-Cuenta me lo que le paso a tu prima con los tomates -ordeno el Uchiha con voz autoritaria.

-Son secretos de familia -dijo el castaño sin abrir los ojos sin embargo podía imaginar la expresión de molestia del pelinegro.

-Claro, la familia siempre primero que los amigos ¿cierto? -dijo el Uchiha, Neji abrió los ojos y se puso de pie frente al ojinegro.

-Yo no caigo en la psicología inversa -le dijo y empezó a caminar, el Uchiha sonrió al ser descubierto y empezó a caminar tras el lentamente asta llegar a su lado -además ¿para que quieres saber? -le pregunto sin voltear a verlo.

-Solo tengo curiosidad-confeso.

-¿Sasuke Uchiha con curiosidad? valla, eso no se oye todos los días -bromeo el ojiperla.

-Sigue burlándote -dijo Sasuke -oye, mira -señalo hacia un chico gordo que tenia unas 10 bolsas de diferentes productos como chetos, doritos, hojuelitas, leis, etc. ambos sonrieron con malicia y se acercaron a el.

-Hola Shouji -saludo Neji con vos lenta y mirándolo de arriba a bajo, burlandoce de el internamente, Shouji por su parte puso cara incomoda, ya sabia que venia.

-Mmm ¿que quieren? -pregunto el Akimichi sabiendo lo que sucedería.

-No seme ocurre nada, ¿qué tal tu Neji? -dijo el Uchiha mientras quedaba una bolsa de doritos de sus manos.

-¡Eso es mio! -grito el chico tratando de quitarle la bolsa para luego ser empujado por Neji provocando que callera sentado al piso.

-¡Callate! deberias agradecer que te ayudamos con tu dieta -se burlo el ojiperla, Sasuke se preparaba para decir algo pero un par de voces le tomaron la delantera.

-¡Neji Hyuga! -gritaron las mellizas Hyuga al unisono notablemente molestas.

-Rayos -susurro el chico por debajo.

-¿Qué crees que haces? -le pregunto Hanabi quien se paro frente a el mientras que Hinata ayudaba a Shouji a ponerse de pie dedicándole una mirada de muerte a Sasuke mientras que este solo se quedaba viendo.

-Solo jugamos -respondió el chico con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-Pues que forma de jugar, he -bromeo Hanabi sin que el ceño fruncido en su rostro desapareciera.

-No se metan, esto no es asunto suyo -dijo el Uchiha en un gruñido observando a Hinata, ambos empezaron a pelear con la mirada hasta que la Hyuga llevo su vista hacia Hanabi, dándole la victoria al Uchiha provocando que este sonriera.

-Vámonos Hanabi -y dicho esto ambas chicas se fueron llevandoce a Shouji con ellas.

-Gracias -dijo el chico de pelo castaño a las gemelas, estas voltearon a verlo y le sonrieron, de un momento a otro oyeron un extraño sonido el cual prevenía del estomago de Hinata.

-Lo siento, no e comido nada aun -dijo la Hyuga apenada con un leve color rosa sobre las mejillas y posando sus manos sobre su estomago.

-¿Quieren ir a comer algo? -pregunto Shouji.

-Si, por favor, yo tampoco e comido nada -dijo Hanabi en un suspiro y luego los tres se dirigieron a una pequeña cafetería en el centro del campus.

_**2 HORAS DESPES...  
**_  
Hinata se sentó en el mueble, satisfecha con sigo misma y enfadada con Neji y el Uchiha, ella nunca había conocido esa parte de su primo ya que en su infancia el chico era como un héroe para todos los de grado inferiores puesto a que el los protegía contra todo el que le quisiera hacer mal a uno de ellos, claro que para ese entonces el la odiaba por causa a que creía que su padre, Hizachi Hyuga, avía muerto por causa de Hiashi, el padre de Hinata y Hanabi, pero el mal entendido fue arreglado.

Mientras la peli-azul bagaba por su mundo Sasuke salio del baño con solo una diminuta toalla tapando sus partes privadas, una sonrisa surco el rostro de Sasuke dando a entender que se le había ocurrido algo, lentamente empezó a caminar asta el sofá en el que se encontraba sentada Hinata, se poso frente a ella mirándola fijamente mientras que ella salio de sus pensamientos y tuvo un leve sonrojo al ver al Uchiha en toalla.

-Puedes cambiarte, por favor -pidió tratando de mantener la sonrisa forzada que en esos momentos estaba en su rostro pero sus intentos estaban siendo en vano.

-Dime lo que te paso con los tomate -ordeno Sasuke con voz ronca, tratando de provocarla utilizando unas de sus armas de seducción la cual, obviamente, no le daba resultado.

-No -dijo ella con voz dura y borrando la sonrisa fingida de su rostro.

-Como quiera, pero creo... -se pauso y llevo sus manos asta cada esquina de la pequeña toalla -te enseñare algo muy "lindo" -dijo esto divertido y empezando ha abrir lentamente la toalla, Hinata solo desvió la mirada sonrojada al máximo y con el ceño fruncido tratando de no mirar hacia el pelinegro. Mientras tanto, Sasuke, pudo ver como los ojos de Hinata se desviaban de ves en cuando hacia el provocando que el sonriera, estaba cayendo.

-¡No, espera! -grito la peliazul, Sasuke volvio a tapar sus partes esperando a que Hinata dijera lo que quería -te voy a contar -suspiro derrotada la Hyuga, Sasuke tomo asiento junto a ella, MUY junto a ella.

-Bueno, lo que paso fue... -se pauso recordando el vergonzoso momento...

_**FLASH BACK  
**_  
Una niña de unos 5 años estaba parada en el portón del jardín de niños esperando a su primo para que la llevara a casa, esta tenia pelo negro-azulado corto, ojos perlas característicos de su familia y piel tan pálida como la de un fantasma, la niña tenia el rostro hacia abajo mientras pequeñas lágrimas rodaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas, ese día había sido horrible ya que todos los niños y niñas de su grado la habían estado haciéndole bromas desde comienzos de clases, es decir, era el día de los inocentes.

Todo empezó con una niña pelirroja de lentes y con ojos rojos conocida como Karin, esta odiaba a la pequeña Hyuga sin razón conocida. Esta le había dado un regalo con la excusa de "hacer las pases" y la pequeña Hinata lo acepto con una gran sonrisa, cuando lo abrió lo que encontró fue una horrible serpiente negra, la ojiperla tiro el regalo y corrio hacia su maestra llorando mientras que todos se reían de ella, Karin fue castigada y la serpiente que su tio Oroshimaru le había prestado se perdió.

Luego de eso empezaron a poner el pie para que ella se tropezara, metieron insectos a su mochila y pegaron chicle en su uniforme y parte de su cabello, todo fue horrible para la Hyuga.

Un sonido proveniente del arbusto hizo que levantara la mirada con la esperanza de que fuera su primo pero no vio nada, volvio a oír el mismo sonido lo cual empezaba a asustarla haciendole creer que podría ser la fea serpiente de nuevo, de un momento a otro un grupo de niños la rodeo, todos con tomates en las manos, su rostro aterrado se dejo ver y uno de los niños grito "¡Fuego!" y los tomates salieron volando hacia ella sin compasión, cuando terminaron todos se fueron corriendo dejando a la pobre Hinata toda manchada de tomate.

Lentamente Hinata empezó a caminar sin hacer algún gesto, llego a su casa sin decir nada y serrando la puerta lentamente pero al parecer su madre aun así la había oído.

-Neji, Hinata hice ensalada de tomates qui... -pero se pauso al entrar a la sala y ver a la pequeña toda sucia de tomate -¿Qué te paso? ¿Donde esta tu primo? -pregunto, la pequeña se quedo viéndola fijamente durante unos segundos y luego sus ojos se cristalizaron y arrojo un fuerte grito provocando que su padre, Hanabi(quien se había quedado en casa por que tenia viruela) y Neji (quien recién entraban por la puerta) se asustaran.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Después de eso empezaron a llamarme tomatito hasta cuarto grado -finalizo tapandoce el rostro de la vergüenza mientras que Sasuke la veía fijamente.

-Karin -dijo el en un gruñido y en voz baja.

-¿Dijiste algo? -pregunto ella quitandose las manos de la cara y observandolo a los ojos.

-No, nada -de un momento a otro el empezó a acortar la distancia entre sus rostros pero un ruido en la puerta hizo que la peliazul se alejara sonrojada furiosamente, el Uchiha volvió a gruñir y fue a abrir la puerta con Hinata observando desde el sofá, cuando la abrió Sasuke callo al piso con un peso en cima, abrió los ojos para ver unos cabellos rojos sobre su rostro.

-Sasuke, es bueno verte de nuevo -dijo la chica sensualmente.

-Karin -dijeron el Uchiha y la Hyuga al unisono, el primero con desprecio y la segunda sorprendida.

-Tomatito ¿que haces en la habitación de mi Sasuke? -pregunto la oji roja en voz baja y venenosa.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**BUENO, HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO 5, ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO, Y SI NO ME LO DICEN QUE TRATARE DE MEJORARLO.**_

_**DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, LA INSPIRACIÓN ESTA TOMANDO UNAS VACASIONES Y NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR ALGO BUENO SIN ELLA.**_

_**¿REVIEWS?**_


	6. Y la historia se iba a repetir

_**Capitulo 6;**__** Y la historia se iba a repetir**_

-¿No responderás tomatito? ¿Qué haces aquí? -pregunto nuevamente la pelirroja entre dientes con una mirada amenazadora sin apearse de encima de Sasuke. El Uchiha solo miraba la escena con sus manos tras la cabeza esperando que la Hyuga respondiera algo, la ojiperla se veía dudosa en sí responder o no.

-Ella es mi N-O-V-I-A -respondió el Uchiha mientras empujaba a Karin de encima de el y se ponía de pie pasando su brazo por el hombro de la Hyuga, resaltando la ultima palabra.

-¡¿Qué? -exclamaron las dos al unísono, Hinata en voz baja, ambas lo miraban estupefactas.

-Si, Hinata es mi novia -volvió a decir, la pelirroja volteo hacia la ojiperla con el seño fruncido a más no poder.

-Tomatito, termina con el - exigió Karin cruzando los brazos.

Hinata miro a Sasuke, sintiendo un poco de pánico ¿Como terminar algo que ni siquiera había empezado? pero un \"ahora" de parte de Karin la hizo pensar en lo ocurrido en su niñez y en las lecciones que había aprendido para no dejarse pisotear, pensó en lo mucho que su padre había discutido con ella sobre \"ser un verdadero Hyuga" en las dolorosas palabras que le había dicho, dándole el recuerdo de su madre como una motivación para no seguir fallando, en las numerosa veces que le había dicho que estaba decepcionado de ella.

-No -se negó la Hyuga rotundamente, sorprendiendo a Karin y haciendo que Sasuke sonriera.

-¿Qu-qué dices? -pregunto la pelirroja entre confundida y enojada, sin creer todavía lo que había oído.

-Dije que no -repitió -solo por que tú lo digas no significa que tenga que hacerlo, tu palabra no vale nada para mi -le contesto acercándose a ella, podía sentir la mirada de Sasuke en su espalda e imaginar la sonrisa arrogante en sus labios.

-¡Tú!... -pero no dijo nada y, enojada, salio por la puerta golpeando todo lo que estaba a su paso.

-Bravo -Hinata se dio la vuelta para ver la sonrisa arrogante de Sasuke, tal y como se la imaginaba, este aplaudía lentamente y con una mirada seductora se fue acercando a ella lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella y bajo sus manos hasta su cadera sosteniéndola, se quedaron mirándose un rato hasta que el volvió a habla -nunca pensé que la niña Hyuga fuera valiente -le susurro al oído seductoramente, como si quisiera provocarla.

-Yo solo... -hizo una pausa y quito las manos de Sasuke de sus caderas, este la miro desconcertado pero sin mostrarlo -yo solo quiero cambiar -finalizo ella y luego camino hasta su habitación, Sasuke pudo oír como ella colocaba el seguro aun que eso no servia de nada.

**Al día siguiente -primer período; ciencias con Azuma**

Hinata estaba nerviosa, podía sentir todas las miradas femeninas en ella y no era precisamente admirándola, había recibido diversas notas las cuales le amenazaban con hacerle algo si no dejaba al Uchiha ¿Por qué paliaban tanto por el? era el pensamiento de Hinata, ellas solo veían el exterior y no el interior, solo les gusta por que es una cara bonita con un pésimo carácter.

Trato de concentrarse en su ejercicio pero su celular había empezado a vibrar, lo saco y observo, tenia un mensaje de texto de un teléfono desconocido.

_Más te vale que para mañana Sasuke-kun este soltero_

Hinata rodó los ojos y miro hacia atrás buscando a la persona que le había enviado el mensaje ¿como rayos habían obtenido su numero de todos modos? y sin previo aviso la clase termino, todos los chicos salieron y las chicas se quedaron en sus asientos mientras que dos de ellas se interponían en la puerta para negarle el paso.

-Oye, chica Hyuga -llamo una chica a la susodicha, Hinata miro hacia atrás para encontrar a la delegada de clase quien era que le hablaba.

-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto la ojiperla tratando de guardar la calma aun que en realidad se estaba muriendo por dentro del miedo.

-Veras, nos enteramos de que eres la actual novia de Sasuke-kun y nosotras, como parte del club de fans de Sasuke-kun te exigimos que te alejes de el -dijo ella calmadamente aun que me mataba con la mirada, esperen ¿dijo club de fans?

-También aléjate de Neji-sempai y de Gaara-sama -grito una chica del fondo a la cual no pude ver muy bien que digamos.

-¡Neji-nii s mi primo! -le digo exaltada "¿Qué acaso no se nota que somos familia?" era la pregunta que rondaba la mente de Hinata.

-Existe el incesto -grito otra desde el fondo, todas las chicas empezaron a susurrar cosas, rumorando cosas sobre "el amor prohibido entre primos"

-Escuchen, Neji-niisan y yo solo tenemos una relación de hermanos, nada más -le dijo lentamente y ellas asintieron aliviadas -Gaara es solo un buen amigo que vino a estudiar a este internado, por eso teníamos mucho tiempo sin vernos -les aclaro, todas volvieron a asentir.

-¿Pero qué ahí de Sasuke-kun? sabemos que tienes algo con el -grito de nuevo la delegada de clase apuntando a Hinata con el dedo y con los ojos verdes de envidia.

-Con el no pasa nada, Karin nos vio y el dijo eso para que me dejara tranquila -les respondío, al terminar sus rostros se quedaron sorprendidos y Hinata las miraba preocupada -¿Qué les pasa? -pregunto.

-¿Karin? -pregunto la delegada y Hinata asintió, la delegada iba a hablar de nuevo la puerta se abrió de golpe y Anko entro.

-¡Gusanas! ¿que hacen aquí? vamos a las canchas, rápido, rápido, rápido -les grito Anko, todas las chicas salieron asustadas hacia las canchas.

Ya en el receso Hinata estaba muerta de cansancio, la hora de educación física había sido una pesadilla, todas las chicas habían sido castigadas por estar en el salón en la hora de deportes, como castigo Anko las puso a correr diez veces al rededor del campo de soccer, luego todas tuvieron que partear el valón hasta hacer cinco goles y lo peor era que el portero fue Naruto, quien era un muy buen portero por cierto y no dejaba que ninguna acertara, luego tuvieron que cambiar de puestos, las chicas eran porteras una a una mientras que Naruto y Kiba pateaban pelotas a más no poder y para colmo luego de eso tuvieron que practicar tenis, ¿mencione que la clase duro dos horas? sí, Anko había dejado libre a su otra clase y a el profesor Kakashi.

-!Hina-chan¡ -oyó Hinata que la llamaban desde lejos, era el dueño de la voz que menos quería oír en esos momentos, levanto su rostro de la mesa en la que lo tenia recostado y llevo su mirada hacia adelante para ver a Naruto e Ino que se acercaban a el.

-Hinata-chan, te ves horrible -le dijo Ino al sentarse junto a ella.

-Gracias Ino-chan -le dijo sarcásticamente -bueno, me veo así ya que alguien no dejo de golpearme con una pelota... de soccer -le relato mirando asesinamente al rubio, Naruto se río nerviosamente mientras se arrascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza pero luego se lanzo sobre la mesa tomando las manos de Hinata y llorando exageradamente.

-¡Lo ciento Hina-chan! pero era eso o morir en el proceso -la susodicha lo miro confundida sin entender a que se refería -Es que Anko-sensei me amenazo con quemar mi colección de porno y no quería que hiciera eso -Hinata lo miro sonrojada ante lo dicho y luego soltó sus manos de las de Naruto y se puso de pie.

-A si, boy a la enfermería -dijo Hinata poniéndose de pie con un poco de dificultad.

-Hina-chan te acompaño -se ofreció Ino pero una mano la detuvo.

-Oye, Ino-chan ¿no recuerdas el asunto... de esta tarde? -le pregunto Naruto agarrándola por la muñeca, la rubia al parecer trataba de acordarse y luego de unos segundos se acordó.

-No te preocupes Ino-chan, resuelve tu asunto yo iré sola -y dicho esto Hinata empezó a caminar un poco coja y adolorida.

-Ino-chan ¿crees que tu hermano diga que si? -pregunto Naruto un poco preocupado por el hermano de Ino.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun, seguro aceptara, pero mejor vamos, a el no me gusta esperar -Naruto asintió y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia adentro del edificio, los pasillos estaban casi vacíos ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en el receso o en sus habitaciones.

-¿Es cuchaste eso Ino-chan? -le pregunto el rubio a la Yamanaka deteniendo sus pasos, esta le dio una mirada y luego respondió.

-No escuche nada, te estas volviendo loco -le dijo y empezó a caminar nuevamente.

-Ahí esta de nuevo -dijo Naruto asustado pero luego tomo la mano de Ino y la encamino hacia las puertas del salón de química la cual estaba medio abierta, ambos se asomaron un poco para ver y observaron que adentro estaban Sasuke y Gaara.

-Aléjate de ella Uchiha -dijo el pelirrojo de la nada, este estaba sentado sobre una mesa con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entrecerrados mirando retadoramente a Sasuke.

-¿Y si no lo hago que? -pregunto divertido el pelinegro mirando a Gaara de la misma forma que este lo miraba a el, en el rostro del Uchiha había una sonrisa sacarrona la cual parecía irritar al Zabaku no.

-Afróntalo Uchiha, ella no te hace caso y ni lo ara, ella no se fija en lo exterior ni en lo material... -Hizo una pausa sonriendo victoriosamente, esto pareció no gustarle a Sasuke ya que este frunció el seño -solo en el corazón y eso es algo que dudo que tu tengas -al finalizar el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta para irse pero la voz del pelinegro lo detuvo.

-Ja ¿y crees que tu lo tienes? -preguntó burlesco el ojinegro.

-No, claro que no lo tengo pero tengo la satisfacción de saber que tu no tienes oportunidades con ella -volvió a dar la vuelta y salio pasando por el lado de Naruto e Ino como si nada, estos últimos estaban sorprendidos y curiosos queriendo saber quien era esa "ella" por la que ellos discutían.

-¡Ino-chan! -la susodicha llevo su mirada hacia la puerta del final del pasillo por donde segundos antes había salido Gaara, ahí se encontraba un chico alto de pelo rubio un poco más claro y con un peinado parecido al de Ino pero no igual, sus ojos eran azules e iba vestido con una extraña capucha negra con nubes rojas, a Naruto le pareció muy raro considerando su tamaño y apariencia. Pero algo en esa capa se le hacia familiar y recordó que era una capucha de Akatsuki, el grupo sexi de la universidad, mismo en el que estaba Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke.

-¡Deidara-kun! -grito Ino corriendo hacia el chico con los brazos abiertos, los ojos y la boca de Naruto se abrieron a más no poder, Ino volteo a verlo y el Uzumaki estaba hincado en una esquina haciendo círculos con los dedos, líneas púrpuras se encontraban sobre su cabeza y una aura negra, de depresión, lo rodeaba, en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Ino apareció una gota de sudor -Naruto, este es mi hermano, Deidara -le presento tratando de animar al rubio el cual al oír que lo llamo "hermano" se puso de pie rápidamente y se acerco a ellos.

-Así que este es el idiota Uzumaki, del que siempre me hablabas por teléfono -confirmo Deidara, el Uzumaki estaba tentado a reprochar el insulto que descaradamente le izo el hermano de Ino -¿por qué crees que eres acto para ser el novio de mi hermana? -esa era la pregunta que Naruto temía que le hiciera, trato de acordarse de todo lo que había practicado pero su mente se encontraba en blanco, así que tuvo que ingeniárselas.

-E...tto... ¡Ino-chan es muy importante para mi, prometo nunca lastimarla ni dejar que la lastimen, yo la quiero mucho! -grito el rubio con los ojos serrados y hablando muy rápido, los tres se quedaron en silencio y Naruto no se atrevía a abrir los ojos hasta que sintió un par de finos brazos rodear su cuello.

-Eso fue muy tierno Naruto-kun -le dijo Ino mientras lo abrazaba.

-Eso era lo que quería oír -dijo Deidara mirando aprovadoramente a el rubio -pero te advierto que si haces algo que lastime a mi hermanita despertaras sin testículos -lo amenazo, el rubio asintió frenéticamente, con miedo y seguro de que el hermano de Ino cumpliría lo que prometió en caso de que el hiciera algo.

**Con Hinata**

La peliazul caminaba hacia su habitación bajo la vista de todas las chicas del fan club de Sasuke, la tenían algo intimidada pero ella no se lo mostraría, pero cuando iba a doblar frente a ella se apareció Karin junto a otras chicas que la seguían, algo no le cuadraba a Hinata, las miro de arriba a bajo y noto que todas llevaban algo en la mano pero antes de identificar que la pelirroja grito.

-¡fuego! - tomates empezaron a bolar por doquier, la peliazul trataba de esquivarlo como podía pero el dolor de sus músculos le impedía moverse con más facilidad, pero antes de rendirse una mano la agarro de la muñeca y empezó a correr con ella a gran velocidad, Hinata subió la vista para tratar de ver a su salvador pero lo único que lograba ver era un liso pelo negro y una espalda ancha y masculina, cuando por fin pudieron escapar del ataque el salvador de Hinata se detuvo permitiéndole a esta poder respirar nuevamente.

-Gra... gracias... -dijo Hinata entre jadeos afincando sus manos en sus rodillas.

-No ahí de que -respondió el chico lentamente, su voz era grabe pero suave y curiosamente se le hacia parecida a la de alguien pero no podía recordar a quien -¿por qué te atacaban? -pregunto de repente el chico.

-Es...es que creen que soy la novia de un chico que ni siquiera me agrada -respondió un poco indecisa de contarles sus problemas a un extraño pero a final de cuentas lo hizo -¿puedes decirme que hora es? -pregunto ella cambiando el tema.

-Las 10;30 -respondió el después de mirar su reloj, el rostro de la Hyuga palideció y salio corriendo sin decir nada al chico -¡¿Cual es tu nombre? -pregunto el chico gritándole para que pudiera oírlo, Hinata dio media vuelta y sonriendo le grito.

-Hinata, Hinata Hyuga -le respondió y le sonrío -gusto en conocerte -pero antes de que el chico pudiera decirle su nombre ella ya se encontraba lejos mientras se despedía de el con la mano.

-Hinata Hyuga -repitió el en un susurro para luego sonreír y darse la vuelta marchándose.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Extra**_

Hinata y Hanabi se encontraban sentadas en un mueble sin nada que hacer.

-Hoy ise una buena acción... -soltó Hanabi de repente con el seño fruncido -pero no sirvió de nada -finalizo para luego suspirar.

-¿He? ¿qué paso? -pregunto Hinata ladeando la cabeza perezosamente para mirarla.

-Etto... estaba ayudando a una anciana a llevar sus bolsas de compras -respondió.

-Pero... -dijo Hinata insistiendo en que siguiera.

-Pero un grupo de niñas locas robaron las dos bolsas que estaban llenas de tomates y tuve que pagarle a la anciana por ellas -finalizo, Hanabi oyó un fuerte golpe proveniente de a su lado así que ladeo la cabeza para notar que su hermana no se encontraba junto a ella como hace unos segundos, una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de la pelicafé al ver a su hermana tirada en el piso e inconciente.

-E...tto ¿Hina-chan?-...

_**¿Qué les parecio? gomen por tardarme en publicar pero como ya les había dicho antes mi isnpiración se encuentra de viaje y aun no vuelve T-T**_

_**¿review?**_


	7. Un día en la playa, Parte 1

_**Capitulo 6;**__** Un día en la playa parte 1**_

Era domingo y Hinata se encontraba acostada en su cama, a causa de el dolor en su cuerpo había estado el viernes y el sabado acostada en su cama levantandose solamente para ir al baño o para preparar algo de comer, no se había encontrado al Uchiha en su habitación ya que secretamente había cambiado la serradura de su puerta de forma que su antigua llave entrara por la cabidad pero que no abriera aunque seria cuestión de tiempo para que el se diera cuenta.

Eran las 6;30 de la mañana pero sin envargo no podia volver a dorimir así que se levanto y preparo una tina de agua caliente entrando en esta para relajarce, despues de diez minutos salio y se vistio con un pantalon largo jeans negro y una sudadera del mismo color junto con unas botas marrones, salio de su habitación y paso la del Uchiha de largo, pero algo le llamo la atención, retrocedio un poco hasta estar frente a la puerta de Sasuke la cual estaba entre abierta, hecho un vistazo y bio al Uchiha dormido, se veia tan pasivo e inocente, dos palabras que no ivan para nada de acuerdo con el, pero noto algo, un brazo delgado lo rodeaba, suvio un poco su vista y bio a Sakura dormida muy pegada a el, eso la desconcerto, volvio su vista hacia el Uchiha pero este tenia lo ojos abierto mirando fijamente hacia ella, espantada se fue corriendo saliendo por la puerta.

Cuando salio camino más lentamente pensando en lo que había visto, realmente era peor de lo que había pensado aun que tenia que admitir que Sakura no era ninguna santa pero pensandolo bien Sasuke era un sexo-maniaco y... bueno, ninguno de los dos eran la mejores personas del mundo, Hinata trato de dejar eso pensamientos atras hasta que choco con alguien provocando que callera al piso con esa persona sobre ella.

-gomen -se disculpo Hinata pareciendo como si se quejara y una pequeña mueca de dolor con un sonrojo se posaban en su rostro.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? -esa voz le parecio conocida a Hinata, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para ver que Sabaku no Gaara estaba sobre ella con su estoica mirada de siempre.

-¿Ga-Gaara-kun? -pregunto hinata sorprendida de verlo y aun más siendo así de tenprano -¿Qué haces despierto? -le interrogo curiosa.

-Estaba corriendo -le respondio simplemente mirandola fijo -¿Qué haces tu despierta? -le devolvio la pregunta a ella.

-No podia dormir -solto por fin mirando hacia otro lado para que no notara su sonrojo, pero luego se percató de algo -e...tto... ¿Gaara-kun...? -pero no pudo terminar a causa de la vergüensa pero el pelirrojo entendio el mensaje inmediatamente y se puso de pie tendiendole la mano para ayudarla a ponerce de pie lo cual ella acepto.

-¿Quieres venir conmigo a comer algo? -le pregunto el pelirrojo solo por simple cortesia, Hinata parpadio dos veces y luego asintió, ambos se dirigieron hacia el pasillo contrario del que Hinata salia, hacia la habitación de Gaara, luego de caminar por unos minutos finalmente llegaron a la habitación de Gaara, la habitación número 213 -No te preocupes por hacer ruido, Naruto no se despierta ni siquiera con un equipo de musica en sus orejas -bromeo el pelirrojo, Hinata no sabia que Naruto era el compañero de Gaara y peor aun, no sabia que Gaara tenia sentido del humor.

-No savia que eras el compañero de Naruto-kun -le dijo, Gaara volteo a verla.

-¿Ves todas las cosas regadas por el piso? -le pregunto, Hinata se sonrojó y asintio lentamente -Todo lo hisieron Naruto y su novia -le revelo ¿Naruto tenia novia? wow Hinata se había perdido de muchas cosas desde los dos ultimos días.

-Valla, pero creí que a las chicas no se le permitia entrar a la habitaciones de los chicos -afirmo Hinata, Gaara la miro y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho - creo que tengo que irme -pero antes de que pudiera marcharce Gaara la agarro del brazo arrastrandola hacia el comedor y diciendole que no podia irse hasta comer algo, Hinata se resigno y se quedo, para sorpresa de Hinata, Gaara era un gran cocinero, todo lo que hizo fue delisioso y suave justamente como a ella le gustaba.

-Hinata ultimamente te comportas... extraña -le revelo el pelirrojo, Hinata subío la vista hacia los ojos de el y suspiro pesadamente sabiendo que no podia ocultarle algo a esos ojos aguamarina.

-Ese chico Uchiha no me deja en paz, esta decidido a que este con el -le confeso con un poco de vergüenza y no se atrevia a levantar la mirada por miedo.

-Hinata... -la chica solto un leve "¿uh?" para hacerle entender que lo oía -¿Quieres ir a la playa conmigo? -le pregunto, Hinata lo miro con una sonrisa en su rostro iluminado y ante esto el tambíen sonrío, pero no como lo solia hacer -muy pocas veces- sino una sonrisa real y calida, como si la felicidad de ella fuera tambien la de el.

-Esta bien, ire a llamar a oto-san para pedirle permiso- el asintio y Hinata sonrío más ampliamente y se acerco a el abrazandolo -Gracias, Gaara-kun -dijo en un susurro y luego de varios minutos le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, el pelirrojo llevo su mano hacía donde ella lo había besado y sonrio triunfante entrando a su habitación.

_**Hinata...**_

La peliazul se adentró a la oficina principal del internado encontrandoce con Shizune que estaba medio adormilada y justo en sus brazos se encontraba Tonton, el serdito de Shizune, Hinata le pregunto a la pelinegra para hacer una llamada y esta solo respondio "sí, si cinco minutos más por favor" Hinata sabía que su padre ya deveria estar despiero y en su ofisina, reunio todo el valor posible y marco el numero.

**Converación de Hinata con Hiashi**

_**-Buenas tardes, empresa tecnológica Hyuga ¿con quien le comunico? -saludo la secretaria ¿que clase de pregunta era esa? si llamaba al telefono de la secretaria de su padre era obvio que queria hablar con el.**_

-Ha, si, Miki-san comuniqueme con mi padre por favor -hablo la Hyuga fingiendo una voz amable, la verdad es que esa mujer no le caia nada bien y viceversa, ella siempre trataba de opacar el lugar de su madre que ellos tenian en su corazón, pero claro siendo Hiashi un hombre inteligente y calculador sabía que las intenciones de esa mujer era quitarle su dinero y llevarlo a la quiebra pero eso no sucederia.

_**-Pequeña Hinata, nos deshacemos de ti pero aun así molestas -hablo la mujer al otro lado de el telefono y luego paso la llamada.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa Hinata? -pregunto su padre con la misma voz estoica de siempre.**_

-Oto-san ¿podria darme permiso para ir a la playa con... unas amigas? -pregunto la ojiperla pensando bien en las palabras que tenia que decir, algo puesto en el lugar inecesario seria fatal... para ella.

_**-¿Y quienes son esas "amigas" exactamente? -pregunto severamente el Hyuga mayor, Hinata trago saliva.**_

-E...tto, ¿te acuerdas de Temari Sabaku no? ella ira, tambien Ino y Tenyen, que son dos nuevas amigas... -pero se detuvo al oir a su padre gruñir y algo se le ocurrio -tambien iran Neji-niichan y Hanabi-neechan -del otro lado del telefono Hinata escucho un suspiro más de alivio que nada y sonrío pensando por un momento en que su padre se preocupaba por ella pero ese pensamiento se borró de inmediato de su cabeza sabiendo que eso no podia ser a pesar de como lo deseaba.

_**-Pasame al encargado -Hinata sonrio feliz y movio a Shizune rapidamente y antes de que esta pudiera quejarse le paso el telefono y luego la pelinegra lo serro.**_

**Fin de la conversación de Hinata**

-Bueno Hinata, al parecer ustedes tres tienen permiso de salir -le dijo la pelinegra de mal humor y firmo tres permisos, uno con su nombre otro con el de Neji y el ultimo con el de Hanabi, Hinata los tomo y se despidio de Shizune antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

_**Una hora despues -en la puerta del internado**_

-Ya estamos aquí Gaara-kun -Le dijo Hinata al pelirrojo, este volteo a verla y al momento de ver a casi todos sus conocidos junto a ella la agarro del brazo apartandola un poco.

-Crei que solo iriamos tu y yo -le dijo el ojiverde evitango gruñir.

-Bueno, es que le dije a Oto-san que Neji, Hanabi, Ino, Tenten y Temari irian y tuve que invitarlos por miedo que Oto-san se enterara de que le mentí-le respondio la peliazul.

-¿Y que ahí con los demas? -le pregunto confundido.

-Etto, Hanabi-nee invito a Kiba-kun, Ino-chan invito a Naruto y a su hermano, Neji-nii invito a un chico llamado rock lee, Tenten-san invito a unos amigos con los que nos encontrariamos en la playa -le contó mientras se ponia un dedo en la barvilla para acordarce de todo.

-No se olviden de nosotros -se escucho una voz chillona, Gaara y Hinata voltearon lentamente solo para encontrarce con Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, esta ultima se mantenia agarrada al brazo del pelinegro, ambos llevaban bultos colgando de sus hombros -Que bueno que bamos a la playa ¿No, Sasu-kun? -pregunto Sakura con una sonrisa en sus labios observando a el pelinegro que se encontraba notoriamente molesto por la actitud de la chica.

-¿Tu los invitaste? -susurro/grito el pelirrojo en voz vaja observando a Hinata.

-¿Por qué lo haría? en estos momentos lo que más quiero es alejarme de ellos -le respondio la Hyuga de la misma forma -¿quien los abra invitado? -pregunto a sí misma pero la respuesta paso rapidamente por su cabeza a ambos.

-Naruto -suspiraron el Sabaku No y la Hyuga al mismo tiempo.

-¿Me llamaron? -pregunto el rubio apareciendo tras ellos y pasando sus brazos al rededor del hombro de cada uno, ningno respondia y el Uzumaki veia a uno y luego a otro esperando una respuesta.

-Esta bien, pero cada uno de ustedes se van en sus autos -les dijo el pelirrojo a los demás con una mirada asesina especial mente dirijidas a ellos, tomo a Hinata de la mano llevandola hacia su auto, unToyota camry azul oscuro, le abrio la puerta y tomo su equipaje cortesmente bajo la mirada molesta de los ojos negros que observavan desde la distancia, Gaara volteo a verlo con una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios y luego entro al auto y arranco el pelinegro iso lo mismo poniendoce en marcha antes de que la chica de ojos jade pudiera entrar al auto.

Hinata no despegaba su vista del espejo observando como el pelinegro los seguia muy de serca, podia imaginarselo con el seño fruncido y susurrando maldiciones, sonrio ante el conocimiento de que ella era la causante de esos celos que, estaba segura, el negaria.

-Ya llegamos -le saco el pelirrojo de sus pensamientos, la Hyuga asintío y bajo del auto encontrandoce con los demas rapidamente, tomo su bulto en el que se encontraba su traje de baño, bloqueador solar, sandalias y todo lo que necesitaba para su pequeña estancia en la playa.

-Iremos a cambiarnos -avisó Ino hablando por todas las chicas, la rubia tomo a Hinata del brazo alandola y corriendo, cuando por fin llegaron a uno de los baños de chicas situados más allá de la playa la Yamanaka la solto -dejame ver tu traje de baño -le dijo la rubia en un tono de orden mientras extendia la mano esperando lo que había perdido.

-¿Q-Qué? -pregunto Hinata sonrrojada de vergüenza adivinando para que lo queria, estaba nerviosa y abrazada a su volsa.

-Dije, dejame ver tu traje de baño -repitio, la aludida nego freneticamente dando un paso hacia atras mientras que Ino daba dos pasos hacia ella, en un descuido de la peliazul esta tropezo y luego Ino salto sobre ella tomando la bolsa y jalandola hasta que pudo quitarcelas, Hinata se apoyo sobre sus codos para ver a la rubia que estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas, esta saco el traje de baño de una pieza de color verde oscuro, Hinata bajo la mirada más arvergonzada que antes al ver un tic en la ceja derecha de Ino.

-Hinata-cha, el verde no es tu color -fue lo unico que dijo la rubia para despues tirar el traje de baño al cesto de la basura bajo la mirada atonita de la Hyuga -por suerte siempre estoy lista para situaciones como esta -rio la Yamanaka feliz tomando su volsa y abriendola, Hinata se hacerco a ella echando la mirada dentro de la volsa y abrio los ojos a más no poder, dentro de la bolsa habían por lo menos 15 pares de bikinis de distintos colores, la Yamanaka saco uno de color morado y se lo extendio, Hinata entendio el mensaje y nego fuertemente pero la Yamanaka solo asentia con una mirada malbada en su rostro seguida de una sonrisa algo extraña al parecer de Hinata, esto no seria bueno.

**Con los chicos**

Todos ya estaban listos y solo esperaban a que las chicas saliera así que aprovecharon para sacar las cosas que habían llavado, como vevidas y sillas extendibles, mientras que más apartados se encontraban tres chicos, dos de ellos se dedicaban miradas de muerte el uno al otro mientras que el ultimo estaba con los ojos serrados, como si estuviera meditando pero una pequéna vena sobresalia al costado de su cabeza lo que demostraba que se estaba molestando.

-¿Qué rayos pasa con ustedes? -hablo Neji por primera vez desde que el incomodo silencio se había formado en los otros dos, el aire estaba tan tenso que se podia cortar con un cuchillo o al menos eso pensaba el pelicafé.

-No te incumbe -respondieron el pelinegro y el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo sin despegar su mirada el uno del otro.

-Ustedes son muy raros -suspiro el Hyuga.

-¿Donde esta tu novia de pelo raro, Uchiha? -pregunto el Sabaku no en un tono de burla haciendo enojar al pelinegro más de lo que estaba.

-No se de que hablas, Sabaku no, por lo que me acuerdo no me e conseguido novia todavia -le respondio el ojinegro al pelirrojo tratando de guardar la calma.

-¡Gracias chicos! -los tres voltearon la vista hacia donde se escuchava la molesta voz solo para ver a Sakura Haruno que caminaba hacia ellos mientras miraba a unos chicos que ivan en un veiculo, la pelirosa caminaba mientras se amarraba la parte de arriba de el bikini -¡Sasu-kun! ¿por qué no me esperaste? -reprocho la Haruno cruzandoce de brazos con una voz chillona.

-Se me olvido -le respondio el Uchiha indiferente mientras deviaba la mirada.

-No te preocupe Sasu-kun te perdono -se colgo del cuello de Sasuke tratando de vesarlo pero este volteaba la cara cada vez que la chica de pelo rosa estaba serca de sus labios.

-¡Chicos! -llamo Ino desde lejos mientras corria hacia ellos, la miraron de forma interrogante -Hinata-chan no quiere salir del baño -les informo jadeante por todo lo que habia corrido.

-Seguro el traje de baño le queda orrible y no es para más, digo, ¿An visto su cuerpo? es un total desastre, con razón siempre anda con ropa olgada y ... -pero dejo de hablar al ver que todos se habían ido, incluso Sasuke -¡Oigan, esperenme! -les grito mientras corria hacia ellos pero estos no le hacian caso.

Ya frente al vaño de chicas los demás vieron a Hanabi, Ten ten y Temari que salian del baño con rostro de derrotadas, seguramente por tratar de sacar a Hinata del baño, afuera de este estaban Deidara, Rock Lee, Naruto y Kiba que trataban de que Hinata saliera.

-¡Hinata-sama, salga por favor! -le grito Neji desde afuera.

-¡Hinata-neechan, por favor, sal! -grito tambien Hanabi.

-¡No! -grito ella de vuelta.

-¡Hinata-chan, te ves muy hermosa con ese traje de baño! -le grito Temari.

-¡Si Hinata-san, no deje que su llama de la juventud se extinga! -le dijo Lee con su lema tipico.

-¡Si, lo que el dijo! -apoyo el Uzumaki.

-¡Ya dije que no! -volvio a gritar Hinata, todos suspiraron.

-Aun no entiendo por que tanto alvoroto por un traje de baño, digo, no deve de quedarle tan mal -reflecciono Deidara encongiendoce de hombros.

-No, deve de quedarle pesimo -se burlo Sakura, pero se dio cuenta de que Sasuke se adentraba al baño de chicas y trato de detenerlo -¡Sasu-kun, espera! -pero ya era muy tarde, el ya estaba adentro, en esos momentos escuchaban un alboroto y luego de varios minutos el Uchiha salio del baño con la cara roja y una Hyuga colgando de sus hombros como si fuera un saco de papas, todos esperaban que a que el la bajara y cuando esto paso todos los chicos (Exepto Sasuke, Gaara y Neji) se quedaron con la voca avierta, frente a ellos se encontraba Hinata con un vikini morado oscuro el cual llevava una calabera en el pecho izquierdo, pero eso no era lo que les sorprendia, sino que el vikini que llevava era ajustable y... un poco revelador.

-Yamanka Ino -La mencionada se petrifico ante el mencione de su nombre, lentamente volteo sobre sus talones para ver a Neji con una mirada obcurecida, asesina dirigida solamente a ella -¿Qué le isiste a mi prima? -pregunto con veneno en su voz.

-E...tto, yo solo la ayude Nejii y hablando de ayudar ¡Estan coqueteando con Hinata! -hablo nerviosa la rubia escondiendose tras Naruto y señalando hacia donde estaba Hinata junto con los demás chicos que se la comian con la mirada.

Hinata se encontraba nerviosa al sentir y observar las miradas que casi todos los chicos le dirigian, tratava de ser cortes pero era casi imposible imposible ya que ellos se hacercaban cada vez más mientras ella caminaba hacia atras tratando de alejarce de sus miradas lacibas, cuando todos estaban en su espacio personal Gaara se poso frente a Hinata, protegiendola.

-Alejense de ella -y sin decir más tomo las manos de Hinata pasandola al rededor de su propio estomago y caminando con ella mientras que la tapaba con su cuerpo, el pelirrojo se sonrojo al sentir como los pechos de la Hyuga se pegaban a su espalda, ya cuando estaban fuera de la vista de los demás Deidara, Kiba y Lee suspiraron derrotados mientras que Sasuke solo miraba molesto hacia el lugar por el que la Hyuga y el Sabaku no se habían ido.

-Ya ven, le queda orrible como les dije -todos voltearon a ver a la Haruno como si estuviera loca -¿Qué? -pregunto mientras se colgaba del brazo de Sasuke.

Media hora despues Hinata se encontraba en la orilla del mar junto a Gaara mientras se salpicaban el uno al otro, Hinata reia mientras que en el rostro del pelirrojo solo una pequeña sonrisa se persivia, Sasuke seguia observandolos, artos de que no se acordaran que el estaba proccimo a ellos y más que el Sabaku no, estuviera tan familiarisado con ella tanto a si que cualquiera que los viera pensaria que ellos eran una pareja de novios, Gaara siempre estaba serca de ella, auyentando a los chicos que se acercaban a Hinata con dobles intenciones, protegiendola y llevandocela lejos, en esos momento Sasuke deseaba estar en el lugar del pelirrojo, tal ves así ella se fijara aunque sea un poco en el y poder cumplir su objetivo.

Sasuke desvio la mirada fastidiado y justo ahí estaban la cura para sus problemas, unas motos acuaticas y un cartel de "se arquilan" lo llamaban, una sonrisa macabra aparecio en sus labios, _esto sera divertido, _penso.

Mientras tanto, Hinata no se acordaba cuando se había divertido tanto en su vida como lo hacia en ese mismo momento, pocas veces había asistido a la playa y esta sin duda fue la mejor de todas ¿por qué? por que estaba con sus amigos y podia jugar con ellos como si fueran niños pequeños, siempre que iba a la playa su padre le inpedia divertirce, nunca dejaba que entrara al mar y mucho menos estar serca de una persona, haber logrado que la dejara ir a la playa era un logro.

-Entremos un poco má al agua -le sugirió el pelirrojo tomando sus manos y haladola un poco más al agua hasta que esta estuviera al nivel del pecho de Hinata, la ojiperla se abrazo a Gaara con miedo, si bien ella habia sido capitana del equipo de natación en su antiguo colegio tambien sabia que el mar podia ser tan peligroso como hermoso -relajate Hinata -le susurro su ojiverde.

Cuando por fin Hinata se sentia con más confianza le regalo una sonrisa de agradecimiento al pelirrojo y empezaron a jugar nuevamente pero ambos olleron un ruido extraño, ambos voltearon a ver que era lo que causaba el ruido y de pronto una ola los cubrio, cuando por fin su cabeza, Gaara se percato de que Hinata ya no estaba en sus brazos, fruncio el seño y miro hacia atras solo para observar a Sasuke Uchiha en una moto acuatica con una sonrisa triunfal mientras que en sus brazos yasia Hinata.

Sasuke vovio su vista al frente sin borrar su sonrisa del rostro y miro levemente a Hinata, esta estaba con el rostro escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos y apegada a su pecho, temblaba como un pequeño ratón atrapado por el gato, esta reacción por parte de ella lo hizo sentir malo y detestable, no le gustaba esa sensación en lo más minimo.

-Puedes abrir los ojos, no te hare daño -le murmuro bajando la velocidad a la que iba.

-Llevame hacia la orilla por favor -le pidio aun sin descubrir su rostro, sintio como la moto acuatica se detenia lentamente y esto la hizo entrar en panico mental, miro hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada molesta de Sasuke, una corriente electrica recorrio su espina dorsal.

-¿Por qué no quieres estar conmigo? -le pregunto enojado con ella por no estar enamorada de el y con sigo mismo por no poder atraer a la unica chica que no sentia nada por el.

-¿Are? -pregunto confundida pero luego de pocos segundos se percato de lo que se referia -bueno, por lo que e escuchado eres un mujeriego y que juegas con todas, a demás yo no ciento nada por... ti -le respondio bajando la mirada, un silencio incomodo nacio entre ellos, Hinata solo miraba al agua como una excusa para no verlo a los ojos.

-Entonces puedo hacer algo para que eso cambie -reflecciono el pelinegro, Hinata subio la mirada para verlo desconcertada.

-N-no es... -pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la moto acuatica.

-No te estoy preguntando Hyuga -y dicho esto aselero la moto acuatica provocando que Hinata, asustada, se abrazara a el y el pelinegro sonrio, tenia que disfrutar mientras duraba.

Ya cuando llegaron a la orilla todos los esperaban, ya era hora de comer y habían consegido un buen lugar para almozar.

-Hola Hinata -escucharon una voz a un lado de ellos, todos se dieron la buelta para ver quien era que saludaba a la Hyuga mientra que Sasuke sintio una corriente electrica por su espalda al oir la voz _no puede ser posible _-Ha, hola Sasuke -_Ho diablos, _penso el mencionado.

**Continuara...**

**Por fin termino! solo me falta terminar el capitulo 10 de "Mi nueva familia" para terminar de las continuaciones, disculpen la falta ortográfica, me dio flogera revisar y se que no es nafda profecional pero yo nunca e dicho que lo soy, espero que les allá gustado el capitulo y tener comentarios no tan ofencivos por el tema de la ortográfia.**

**ChAoOoOoOo **


	8. Un día n la playa parte 2

**Capitulo 7 parte 2; **Un día en la playa.

-Hola Hinata -la susodicha volteo hacia donde la nombraron para ver a un chico de pelo negro más o menos largos, ojos negros y un cuerpo que -tenia que decirlo- estaba muy bien formado, podía decir que más que el de Sasuke y de Gaara pero algo no le cuadraba, y es que cada vez se parecía más a Sasuke o este se parecía más a el -Ho, hola Sasuke -saludo con desinterés.

-Hola… -saludo Hinata pero se dio cuenta de que no sabia su nombre, se sonrojó.

-Itachi –se presento tomándole la mano y besándola, ante esto el Uchiha menor frunció el seño mientras que la Hyuga solo se sonrojó más.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí Itachi? –pregunto el Uchiha menor entre dientes.

-Tenten nos invito –le respondió sin apartar la vista de Hinata, esta al recibir tanta atención del pelinegro se sonrojo aun má, lo cual le pareció sumamente adorable al Uchiha mayor–Disculpa, pero no pudimos presentarnos debidamente la ultima vez, soy Uchiha Itachi a tus ordenes –se presento mientras tomaba y besaba su mano.

-Hy…Hyuga Hinata –dijo ella mientras observaba las cosas que hacía itachi sonrojada.

-El nombre perfecto para una mujer tan hermosa como usted –le giño un ojos con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro, el corazón de Hinata latía a mil por hora.

-Ya vasta Itachi –volvió a gruñir el Uchiha menor siendo ignorado.

-Hina-chan, disculpa el comportamiento de mí Aniki, es que me tiene un profundo odio por una razón que desconozco –dijo Itachi con voz de culpa mientras tapaba su cara con una mano y el paisaje soleado detrás de el cambiaba a uno nublado y lluvioso, un grupo de chicas apareció de la nada con las manos juntas y ojos cristalizados.

-Itachi, ya deja de hacer tanto… -pero fue interrumpido.

-Hinata, ¿este tarado Uchiha te esta molestando?- pregunto Gaara mientras salía del agua y caminando hacia ellos con rostro pasivo.

-¿A quien le dices tarado, idiota? –preguntaron ambos Uchiha al mismo tiempo frunciendo el seño.

-Te dije que ambos responderían –río entre susurros Kiba mientras chocaba puños con Hanabi la cual también reía.

-Ya vasta chicos –Hinata se interpuso entre ellos y tomo la mano de Gaara –Vamos a comer Gaara-kun –ambos comenzaron a alejarse hacia donde habían ido Neji, Temari y Tenten. El Sabaku volteo el rostro mostrándoles una sonrisa de victoria a los hermanos Uchiha, después todo se fueron a comer dejando a Sasuke e Itachi solos.

-Aléjate de ella ¿Escuchaste Itachi? Es mía –gruño el Uchiha menor entre dientes.

-No le veo tu nombre por ninguna parte Sa-su-ke –le reto con un tono juguetón, el savia que a Sasuke no le gustaba que lo trataran como a un niño pequeño, así que el usaba eso para hacerlo enojar.

-Ya cállate Itachi –gruño nuevamente el menor –yo la vi primero, así que mantente alejado de ella, conoces las reglas –le dijo mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo.

-Estúpido hermano, al parecer no aprendiste nada de lo que te enseñe –suspiro el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombro –no las trates posesivamente, eso no les gusta, tal vez si a nosotros los hombres pero a ellas no –Sasuke sabia que su hermano tenia razón pero nunca lo admitiría.

-Has las cosas como quieras Itachi, yo lo hago a mi modo –le dijo mirándolo seriamente.

-Eso es lo que hago Sasuke pero recuerda que aun ahí alguien tras nuestro premio –rodeo el cuello de Sasuke con su brazo mientras que su voz cambio radicalmente a una seria, apunto con la mirada hacia donde estaban Hinata y Gaara junto con los demás, Hinata reía y el pelirrojo solo la observaba con una imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro, sus manos seguían unidas –Ahí que hacer que ella lo odie tanto que no pueda verlo ni siquiera en foto y luego… que gane el mejor Uchiha –junto su frente con la de Sasuke sonriendo sabiendo que podía convencer a su hermano menor, por su parte Sasuke sabia que Hinata era incapaz de odiar a cualquier persona pero el también sonrió… después de todo Itachi y él eran un gran equipo cuando se lo proponían.

**Con los demás**

Hinata dejo de reír de repente, tenia esa extraña sensación de que estaban hablando sobre ella pero dejo de darle importancia. Se percato de que Sasuke y el otro chico que era su hermano no se habían unido a comer junto a ellos, curiosa volteo a ver donde momentos antes estaban y grande fue la sorpresa al ver a ambos Uchihas mirándose a los ojos, con las frentes juntas y por lo que podía ver los dos sonreían, volteo rápidamente con el rostro totalmente rojo ¿acaso ellos…?

-Hime ¿qué te pasa? Estas roja ¿Tienes fiebre? –le pregunto Gaara, no supo el por que pero noto un tono de sensualidad en su voz.

-Si, eso debe ser, debo estar enferma –se dijo a sí misma sin darse cuenta.

-Vamos Hime, te llevare a mi auto para que descanses un poco –le dijo el pelirrojo colocando una toalla sobre los hombros de Hinata, esta lo miro y asintió, se puso de pie y ambos empezaron a caminar hacia el auto de Gaara pero Sasuke e Itachi aparecieron frente a ellos.

-¿Aras tu movida con ella también Gaara? Creí que era tu amiga –espeto el azabache.

-¿De que hablas Sasuke? –pregunto Itachi viéndolo como si hubieran ofendido a alguien.

-Es que Gaara cuando esta interesado por una chica siempre hace lo mismo; la invita a una playa, juegan todo el día y al final las lleva a su auto donde las convence de tener relaciones –le conto, los ojos de el pelirrojo se encogieron y su seño se frunció, ya era más que obvio que planeaban algo.

-Hina-chan, será mejor que te quedes aquí con nosotros para que estés más segura –Itachi la jalo del brazo hacia el dejándola apegada contra su pecho, la Hyuga sonrió y se aparto de el.

-Gracias por tu preocupación Itachi-kun, pero yo confió en que Gaara-kun no me ara nada, el nunca a tenido segundas intenciones conmigo, pero gracias de todos modos –dicho esto la peli azul empezó a caminar nuevamente hacia el carro de Gaara.

-No se que es lo que traman Uchiha pero más vale que se aparten de nosotros –les gruño el pelirrojo para después seguir a Hinata.

-Teme –gruño Sasuke en voz baja y volteo a ver a Itachi -¿Estas sonrojado? –le pregunto dudoso el menor.

-No –respondió el pelinegro mayor desviando la mirada.

**Mientras tanto…**

-Oye Hanabi… -llamo Kiba, la nombrada volteo a verlo mientras comía un helado, se habían apartado de los demás en el momento en el que Hinata y Gaara se fueron, era momento para invitarla a salir –Yo quería si tú… y yo… tu sabes… -pero no finalizo ya que alguien lo había empujado.

-Hola, tu debes ser Hanabi, la chica linda de la que todos hablan en el instituto –hablo un chico pelirrojo con ojos color avellana.

-Ah… no sabía que hablaban así de mí pero si soy yo –le respondió sorprendida.

-No es de extrañarse, una chica tan exquisita como tu debe tener muchos hombre tras de sí, Soy Akasuna no Sasori, primo mayor de Gaara –se presento tomándole la mano.

-Hyuga Hanabi… no exactamente amiga de Gaara –se presento ella.

-Hanabi-san, se que acabamos de conocernos y probablemente esto le parezca un poco osado y fuera de lugar pero… -A Kiba le dio mala espina al escuchar el tono seductor que usaba el pelirrojo con Hanabi, eso no le gustaba -¿le gustaría salir conmigo? –pregunto, Kiba sintió como si se hubiera convertido en piedra.

-Disculpa, pero yo no salgo con desconocidos y menos si tienen segundas intenciones, a demás no me gustan los pelirrojos –le respondió soltando su mano de la de el, Kiba sintió que volvía a la normalidad y un rayo de sol lo iluminaba, mariposas volaban alrededor de el y la suerte lo golpeaba -¿nos vamos Kiba? –le pregunto, este solo dio grandes pasos hacia ella mientras movía sus brazos extrañamente, ambos se alejaron de Sasori dejándolo solo y con un tic en el ojo derecho.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto Deidara al llegar al lado del pelirrojo.

-Es cierto lo que dicen, las mujeres Hyuga son difíciles de conquistar –le respondió dejando confundido al rubio.

-¿Hyuga? ¿Quiénes son los Hyuga? –pregunto inocentemente el rubio, Sasori arqueo una ceja incrédulo de que el rubio no supiera quienes eran los Hyuga.

-No conoces a los Hyuga –fue una afirmación más que una pregunta a lo que el rubio solo negó -¿no conoces a los Hyuga? ¿Dueños de la tienda en la que compras tus instrumentos de arte? –pregunto, Deidara pareció como si se volviera de piedra pero luego hablo.

-Eso no es cierto por que "Art shop" es de un tal Hiashi –le dijo cruzándose de brazos y sacándole la lengua, una gotita de sudor estilo anime apareció en la nuca de Sasori.

-He… si… Hyuga Hiashi, dueño de corporaciones Hyuga –le revelo, de un momento a otro el espirito de Deidara parecía salirle por la boca -¿en serio no conoces a los Hyuga? Debes ser la persona más estúpida de todo Japón –le dijo para luego empezar a alejarse de el.

**Más tarde**

Sasuke e Itachi se encontraban sentados en un banco de uno de los locales de comida, ambos sucios, heridos y cansados, ambos recordaban con pesar todas las cosas que habían ocurrido alrededor de una hora atras. No querían pero tenían que admitir que Gaara era un tipo duro de vencer.

El primer intento fue uno de los menos de los menos dolorosos pero aun así frustrante.

_**Intento 1.**_

_Ambos habían elaborado un plan sencillo un plan sencillo que consistía en hacer un agujero en la arena tapado con algunas hojas de palma justo unos diez paso más lejos del auto del pelirrojo, algo muy cliché pero simple, cuando ambos cayeran, ellos irían en ayuda de Hinata y acusarían a Gaara de haberlo hecho para tener poco espacio entre ellos y se convertirían en los caballeros de la doncella, como habían dicho, un plan sencillo._

_Pero no contaron con la posibilidad de que su plan fuera un fracaso. Si, un fracaso total._

_Cuando Gaara y Hinata bajaron del auto nuevamente empezaron a caminar hacia la trampa sin saberlo, pero a menos de dos pasos de la trampa ambos se detuvieron y el pelirrojo se aparto de Hinata caminando hacia otro lado, ambos Uchiha abrieron los ojos a más no poder, si la Hyuga caía en la trampa lo más probable era que se lastimara._

_Ambos empezaron a correr hacia ella y justo cuando estuvo por dar el último pasó se detuvo ya cando ellos se habían arrojado en medio de la trampa y cayeron, cuando miraron hacia arriba bien a Hinata y Gaara observándolos, la primera con cara de preocupación mientras que el pelirrojo sonreía secarronamente._

_Gaara -1_

_Hermanos Uchiha -0_

_**Intento 2.**_

_Para el segundo plan decidieron hacer algo que dejara a Gaara fuera de la competencia y, sorprendentemente, no implicaba algo que fuera a difamarlo. _

_Si algo hacia Itachi bien era aprovechar la fortuna de su familia para conseguir su objetivo, por eso…_

_-Hola, Taquishama-san, necesito que consigas a los mejores escultores de arena del país… -Hablo el mayor con el asistente de su padre –si… en menos de una hora… ofréceles lo que sea necesario… gracias, adiós –Itachi serró su celular con una sonrisa en su rostro seguida con una sonrisa malvada._

_Sasuke miro a su hermano mayor y solo atino a negar. En menos del tiempo acordado los expertos en esculturas de arena estaban ahí y una hora y media después un enorme castillo de arena estaba terminado, ambos entraron para verificar que todo estuviera perfecto y así era, el Uchiha mayor salió a buscar a Hinata y cuando la encontró se quedo conmocionado al ver lo que ella y el pelirrojo hacían._

_Ambos hacían un ángel de arena, solo que este no estaba EN la arena sino SOBRE ella, pero eso no era lo que lo perturbaba, sino que Gaara estaba tras Hinata con su cuerpo muy pegado al de ella mientras le decía algo al oído mientras que, son su mano sobre la de ella, frotaba lo que parecía ser una de las alas del ángel y su otra mano se encontraba posada en la cadera de ella._

_Itachi volvió al castillo con el seño fruncido y maldijo en voz baja, Sasuke lo miro interrogante, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el Uchiha mayor golpeo la pared provocando que toda la arena callera… fue mala idea pedir que pusieran conchas en las torres del castillo._

_Gaara -2_

_Hermanos Uchiha -0_

_**Intento 3.**_

_Esta vez el plan lo había hecho Sasuke, el no se iba a seguir arriesgando a llegar a un hospital por culpa de Itachi, así que el se encargaría de todo, su plan era este; El distraería a Hinata mientras que Itachi buscaba una chica y la convencía de besar a Gaara a cambio de CUALQUIER cosa, cuando esto sucediera Itachi le daría la señal para que el y Hinata fueran al lugar en el que Gaara estaba, ella vería al pelirrojo besando a una chica desconocida, después el llegaba hacia ella y la consolaría, claro que esta Ultima parte no se la dijo a Itachi._

_El plan dio inicio._

_-Hinata, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –pregunto al momento de llegar al lado de ella, Gaara lo miro con el seño fruncido._

_-Si, claro –le respondió –vuelvo enseguida, Gaara-kun –le dijo y fue con Sasuke hacia algún lugar._

_-¿de que quieres Sasuke-kun? –le pregunto al pelinegro._

_Tenia que pensar rápido, sino todo su plan se vería frustrado._

_-Quiero hablarte de Gaara -¡Claro! Esa era la escusa perfecta, le diría un mentirita blanca y luego le enseñaría a Gaara besándose con otra chica, todos ganaban… a quien intentaba convencer, el único que ganaría seria el –Yo conozco a Gaara desde hace mucho tiempo y se todas las cosas que hace con tal de conseguir lo que quiere, es mejor que te mantengas alejada de el, no quiero que te lastime –le dijo poniendo su mejor cara de preocupación._

_-¿Me trajiste aquí… para hablarme mal de Gaara-kun? –le pregunto frunciendo el seño poco a poco, ella no soportaba que hablaran de sus amigos a su espalda._

_-Solo trato de protegerte –le declaro entre dientes._

_-¡Soy lo bastante mayor como para protegerme sola! –le grito, Sasuke se sorprendió al oír el tono de voz que había usado con el ¿en serio esa era Hinata?, escucho un suspiro de parte de ella y la miro saliendo de sus pensamientos –de verdad, te agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mi, pero no aceptare que hables mal de mis amigos –y dicho esto empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba Gaara, pero se detuvo, Sasuke sonrió por debajo, seguro Itachi había hecho su parte del plan, aun que el muy estúpido no le hubiera avisado, se acerco a ella por detrás de su espalda y al llegar junto a ella lo que vio le sorprendió._

_Temari golpeaba a Itachi con todo el rostro sonrojado mientras le gritaba algo._

_-¡Lo si-siento! –se disculpaba Itachi una y otra vez mientras trataba de tapar su rostro para que no le golpeara en el -¡Fue idea de Sasuke! –confeso a la rubia mientras señalaba a su hermano menor, Temari volteo a ver a Sasuke con rencor y con pasos lentos, pesados, se fue acercando a el, y seguro saben lo que paso._

_Gaara -3_

_Hermanos Uchiha -0_

_**Game over**_

-Todo esto es tú maldita culpa Itachi, tú siempre tienes que meter la pata –exclamo Sasuke entre dientes con ganas de matarlo, pero su cuerpo estaba muy adolorido para eso.

-¿Y como diablos querías que supiera que esa chica era la hermana de Gaara? Apenas conozco a Canguro –le respondió.

-Primero, es Kankuro y segundo, debiste fijarte en sus ojos, tal vez así tu pequeño cerebro hubiera formulado una hipótesis –le dijo.

-Chicos ¿quieren dejar de pelear? –Les pregunto Hinata quien se encontraba justo frente a ellos, estos levantaron el rostro para mirar a la peli azul –tal vez les sirva de consuelo saber que Gaara-kun y yo ya sabíamos de sus planes –les dijo, ambos Uchiha la miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Pero como…? –preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Les presento a Shino Aburame, un amigo de la infancia de Gaara-kun y mío –les presento señalando al chico a su lado.

-Un placer –fue lo único que dijo el raro amigo de Hinata.

-Verán, Shino-kun estudia insectos con su familia y tienen una casa aquí, en esta playa, él no llama mucho la atención así que pasa desapercibido, había escuchado su conversación y nos dijo, así Gaara-kun y yo hicimos un plan para arruinar sus planes –celebro su victoria abrazando a Shino.

-¿Incluso lo del hoyo, el ángel de arena y la hermana monstruo de Gaara? –pregunto Itachi tan rápido como pudo.

-Sip –le respondió como si nada –Apresúrense, ya nos vamos –y dicho esto empezó a correr hacia el auto de Gaara.

-Detrás de esa hermosa cara de ángel ahí una mente malévola –Dijo Itachi con rostro soñador.

-Idiota –le insulto el menor y se puso de pie para caminar hacia su auto con dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Itachi sonrió y se puso de pie, sin duda alguna esta había sido la mejor salida de a la playa que nunca había tenido.

_**Continuara…**_

**Espero que les allá gustado, tengo que admitir que no e tenido mucha inspiración pero me dio un pequeño aire de esta así que la aproveché, así que por favor, valoren mi esfuerzo y disculpen por no responder los comentarios, tratare de hacerlo en el próximo capitulo…**

**BYE!**


	9. Hyuga vs Hyuga ¿cual es la mejor?

_**Konoha sexy's, capitulo 8; Hyuga vs Hyuga; ¿Quién es la mejor? **_

Las mellizas se encontraban sentadas en el living del edificio de los dormitorios, ambas se encontraban sumamente aburridas y no tenían nada que hacer.

Hanabi mantenía sus pies sobre la mesa y un lápiz sobre sus labios manteniendo el equilibrio de este.

En cambio Hinata mantenía su cabeza sobre los muslos de la otra Hyuga y los pies en cima de los brazos del mueble.

-Estoy tan… -comenzó Hanabi.

-Aburrida –finalizo Hinata.

-Hola chicas –grito Temari entrando por la puerta junto a los demás del grupo sexi, Hinata se sentó correctamente para darle espacio a ellos, Gaara se sentó a su lado derecho mientras que Sasuke se sentaba en el lado izquierdo, ambos se miraron de forma asesina hasta que Sakura llego y se sentó sobre las piernas del pelinegro enviándole en mismo tipo de mirada a Hinata.

La Hyuga opto por sentarse en otro lugar, no quería tener pleitos con la peli rosa a tan tempranas horas de la mañana y definitivamente no quería ser comprimida por Gaara y Sasuke los cuales se pegaban cada ves más a ella, tal ves ese era el sueño de muchas de las fans de ambos chicos, ser acorraladas por los chicos más guapos del instituto, pero para ella era como si intentaran asfixiarla.

Se sentó en uno de los muebles individuales, en el mismo que se encontraba Shino. Sasuke no lo conocía y ya lo odiaba.

Ambos, Hinata y Shino, cabían en el mueble casi a la perfección solo que Hinata tuvo que poner una de sus piernas sobre la rodilla de Shino para sentirse más cómoda, Sasuke maldijo a la falda de ella que le impedía ver su ropa interior.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente solo que esta vez fue de forma ruidosa y estrepitosa, todos volvieron la vista hacia la puerta para ver la larga melena dorada de Ino que volaba de un lugar a otro, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la rubia ya estaba frente a Hanabi, sus rostros a solo centímetros, miles de pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de los demás presentes y ninguno era inocente.

-Hanabi, adivina que –hablo la rubia en un chillido que le pareció molesto a algunos, la Hyuga abrió la boca para hablar pero la rubia se le adelante –Si insistes te digo, bueno en una semana comenzara la competencia entre clubes y ya apunte al nuestro –termino cantando, poniendo las palabras en boca de la Hyuga, Hanabi miro a Ino, Ino miro a Hanabi.

-¡Genial! –sonrió Hanabi poniéndose de pie–tengo un montón de ideas nuevas –Hanabi coloco una de sus manos en su barbilla, como si estuviera pesando, después de un minuto su rostro se sonrojo y un pequeño e imperceptible hilo de baba se asomo lo la comisura derecha de su boca, a los demás presentes les callo una gota de sudor al costado de la cabeza, pero a Sasuke le agrado, saber que la hermana de Hinata no era tan reservada como ella le gustaba.

La mirada de Hinata se quedo posada en Sasuke que a su vez veía a Hanabi con una sonrisa en su rostro, esto no le gustaba nada.

-Hinata, tambien apunte al equipo de natación –le informo aplaudiendo de forma infantil con una gran sonrisa resplandeciente en sus labios.

-No –susurro Hinata, todos fijaron su vista en ella.

-¿Por qué no Hinata? –pregunto la rubia decepcionada.

-Es que sabe que no me podrá ganar –hablo Hanabi con sorna, todos voltearon a verla.

-Puedo hacerlo si quiero –murmuro mirándola de reojo.

-Por favor Hinata, ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas el partido de voleibol, el concurso de búsqueda, la competencia atlética, las nacionales de karate, el concurso de repostería? Y puedo seguir con la lista –se burlo o al menos eso es lo que Hinata creía que hacia.

-¡Ganaste en todo eso por que hiciste trampa, Hanabi! A demás tu no sabes cocinar –le reclamo la peli azul poniéndose de pie.

-Pon todas las excusas que quieras, Hinata tu y yo sabemos que soy una verdadera Hyuga, por eso padre me prefiere más a mi que a ti –Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho Hanabi tapo su boca, esa fue la gota que derramo el baso.

-¡Ho, no! Esto no es bueno –susurro Neji para el mismo, ya era evidente que esto no llevaría a nada bueno. Gaara y Sasuke, quienes lo habían escuchado lo miraron sin entender –Hinata domina ocho idiomas destientos y sabe decir "te gane" en cada uno –los otros dos se sorprendieron pero lo ocultaron, esto iba a ser interesante.

-Esta bien Hanabi, voy a participar –Hinata respiro profundo, Hanabi, Neji, Gaara y Temari sabían que ella guardaba su enojo y frustración para cuando, la ya llamada guerra (nombre puesto por el mismo Gaara) empezara. Hinata volteo a verlos, una corriente eléctrica paso por las espaldas de Neji, Sasuke y Gaara –Ustedes me ayudaran ¿cierto? –ellos estaban listos para responder, cada uno con palabras distintas, pero Ino se les adelanto.

-Disculpa Hinata, pero según las reglas del "club sexy's" los miembros del mismo tienen que ayudarse entre sí, sin importar de quien se tratase –cito una de las tantas reglas, tras de Ino, Hanabi deba las gracias a todos los dioses que conocía, con el "club sexy's" de su lado era casi imposible que perdiera.

Gaara le dedico una mirada de disculpa a la peli azul mientras que Sasuke solo desviaba la vista.

-¡No te preocupes bella Hina-chan, nosotros te ayudaremos! –Dijo Itachi tomándola de las manos, poniendo su mejor cara de galán fue acercando su rostro al de ella con la intención de besarla pero Sasuke se interpuso entre ellos alejando la cara de Itachi con su pie.

-¿A que hora llegaste baka? –pregunto el Uchiha menor en un tono burlón pero molesto.

-Pasaba por aquí y (convenientemente) escuche la disputa entre las bellezas Hyuga –hablo el mayor –como sea, el punto es que nosotros, los del original "club sexy´s" ayudaremos a Hinata a ganar esta batalla parental –termino poniéndose en pose, como si estuviera apuntando hacia el sol, el paisaje tras de el cambio a uno que parecía una ola que rompía en una gran roca en la cual Itachi se encontraba parado, un grupo de chicas tambien apareció tras de el, admirándolo.

-Ese titulo dejo de pertenecerles en cuanto salieron del internado –dijo Sasuke, era cierto, ellos habían dejado de llamarse así al entrar a la universidad ellos decidieron dejar de tener ese nombre ya que a ellos le sonaba muy infantil y poco lucrativo en cuanto a los universitarios se referían, en cambio con el nuevo nombre, Akatsuki, se oía más misterioso y refinado.

-tal vez, pero aun así no pueden ser como nosotros, somos mejores que ustedes en todo el sentido de la palabra –la furia ardía dentro de Sasuke; ¿Itachi estaba diciendo que era mejor que el? Eso nunca.

-Lárgate Itachi –pero el mencionado solo volteo hacia Hinata.

-Entonces, doncella Hinata ¿aceptara la humilde propuesta de este, su fiel caballero? –pregunto Itachi como si estuviera recitando algún poema, por un momento Hinata se perdió en sus ojos.

-¿De verdad me ayudaran, Itachi? –pregunto ella ilusionada.

-Para nosotros seria más que un placer –afirmo el sin pedir opinión a sus "compañeros" después de todo el los tenia casi comiendo de la palma de su mano, _casi._

-Ahí que cursi –gruño Temari quien, junto a todos los demás, había estado al tanto de la casi melosa conversación.

-No te preocupes monstruo-chan, puedes unirte a nosotros cuando quieras –le susurro lo último al oído de la rubia claramente con doble intenciones.

-¡I-idiota! –le grito la rubia con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, levanto su puño derecho para golpearlo, pero una mano la agarro por las muñecas.

-¿Pueden dejar de pelear por favor? Tenemos trabajo que hacer –les dijo la Hyuga a ambos jalándolo hasta la puerta, pero antes de que ella pudiera salir completamente del edificio miro hacia Hanabi con una mirada sonría y una sonrisa casi tan malvada como la de Sasuke cuando quería algo.

**Varias horas después…**

Sasuke entro al departamento con destino a su habitación, después de que Itachi apareciera no había visto a Hinata, Ten Ten o Temari por ninguna parte y mucho menos a Itachi que últimamente estaba pasando mucho tiempo dentro del internado y eso le traía un mal presentimiento, de esos que solo tenia cuando Itachi planeaba algo que le pudiera afectar, y obviamente esta vez se trataba de Hinata y la apuesta que tenían entre ellos.

Camino por el pasillo para llegar a su habitación, pero unos ruidos extraños provenientes de la habitación de Hinata, con curiosidad se acerco a la puerta y apego su oído derecho a esta, tan pronto como lo hiso empezó a escuchar una conversación un tanto extraña entre Hinata e Itachi.

-Vamos Itachi, mete bien la cabeza –gruño Hinata como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

-Eso intento, pero esto esta muy estrecho –le respondió el pelinegro, los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron a más no poder al escuchar esto ultimo ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo esos dos ahí adentro?

-Temari ¿puedes abrir la ventana? –le pregunto la ojiperla a la rubia ¿Temari tambien?

-No lo hagas monstro-chan, pueden vernos –le pidió.

-Y eso que, no pueden hacer nada para detenernos –le respondió la rubia –venga, los ayudo –les dijo.

-No sabia que tu cabeza fuera tan grande Itachi –escucho una voz burlona, reconoció a Ten Ten inmediatamente.

-Mi cabeza no es tan grande, pero el agujero es muy estrecho –jadío el fuertemente.

-Dale Hinata, inténtalo de nuevo, apuesto que esta vez si entra –le ínsito la rubia.

Sasuke ya tenia suficiente de lo que había escuchado, decidió intervenir antes de que algo pudiera pasar.

-¡¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? –pregunto Sasuke exaltado mientras entraba a la habitación estrepitosamente dispuesto a interrumpir lo que ellos hacían, se paro en seco al ver la escena que se presentaba frente a el, Itachi a medio vestir, solamente con los pantalones y los zapatos puestos, frente a el estaba Hinata mientras agarraba una remera y lo miraba (a Sasuke) con los ojos bien abiertos, atrás, a espaldas de Itachi estaba Temari quien le agarraba ambas manos directo a su espalda provocando que así no pudiera moverse.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke? –le pregunto la Hyuga entre dientes.

-Al mi parecer evito que violen a Itachi –le respondió acercándose a ella, quedando frente a frente.

-¿Violarme? Este debe de ser mi día de suerte –bromeo el Uchiha mayor.

-No tengo tan mal gusto –dijo Temari dedicando una mirada de muerte a Itachi, Ten Ten la secundo

-Hanabi te mando a espiarnos ¿cierto? –le pregunto ignorando a Temari e Itachi y tomando del cuello de la camisa a Sasuke, este la miro arqueando una ceja, obviamente el no era espía de nadie.

-Eso es absurdo –le respondió el Uchiha.

-¿Sabes qué? Lárgate, no puedes entrar a esta habitación hasta después de la competencia –le dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia la puerta, en un hábil movimiento se dio la vuelta y tomo a Hinata de las muñecas, impidiéndole que pudiera moverse.

-Eso quiere decir que después si puedo entrar, sin que te niegues –no fue una interrogación, lo estaba confirmando. Hinata se sonrojó levemente y miro hacia otro lado, la voz enojada del pelinegro había cambiado tan radicalmente a una sensual y ronca que le había afectado los sentidos, era la primera vez que le pasaba algo similar, esta reacción no paso desapercibida en frente de Sasuke y sonrío con orgullo hacía si mismo, por fin estaba consiguiendo que callera.

-¡N-no quise decir e-eso! –exclamo la Hyuga sin voltear a verlo.

-Y a todo esto ¿qué haces aquí, Sasuke? –pregunto Ten Ten quien estaba sentada en la cama de Hinata y presenciaba toda la escena junto a el, estudiándola minuciosamente.

-Yo vivo aquí –le dice con voz monótona mientras abrazaba a Hinata por las caderas acercándola a el y acostando la cabeza en su hombro, Hinata trataba de separarse de el, pero él era más fuerte que ella.

-¿Qué? –pregunta nuevamente la castaña sin aliento, se puso de pie, baja la cabeza por un momento y luego volvió a subirla mirando a Hinata, en sus ojos se podía ver el enojo que contenía -¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Hinata? –le pregunto acercándose lentamente a ella con aire amenazador a su alrededor, Hinata se volvió de piedra y se apego más a Sasuke buscando protección, por lo que había dicho Neji una Ten Ten molesta era una Ten Ten peligrosa y ahora lo estaba confirmando.

-Etto, yo… yo… Ten… -pero no encontraba que decirle.

-Hyuga Hinata, tienes diez segundos para contarme el por que de no decirme –le amenazo, la Hyuga la miro con los ojos abiertos a más no poder ¿de verdad la castaña seria capaz de hacerle daño? –Uno… -ok, ya era seguro.

-¡Cuando llegue aquí me lo encontré en la habitación, y le pregunte que qué hacia aquí, entonces me dijo que el vivía aquí y yo pensé que era un mal entendido, pero le pregunte a Tsunade-sama y ella me dijo que era la única que podía manejar una situación así, y no pude hacer nada más! Por favor no me mates –le dijo tomando varias bocanadas de aire claramente nerviosa y sin separarse de Sasuke, Ten Ten se quedo mirándola sin pestañar, Hinata sentía que la atravesaba con la mirada.

-Iré a hablar con Neji-kun –dijo mientras empezaba a caminar, Hinata palideció y logro soltarse de Sasuke.

-Ten-chan, por favor no le digas a mi nii-chan acerca de esto –le pidió agarrándole el brazo y mirándola con los ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas, Ten Ten trato de resistirse, pero la mirada de Hinata logro vencerla, suspiro.

-Esta bien Hina-chan, pero si algo para te juro que Neji-kun sabrá de esto –le dijo más como si fuera para el Uchiha ya que lo miraba a el.

-Saben que, creo que esto no va a funcionar –les dijo la rubia en un suspiro mientras se sentaba en la cama, Hinata la miro y tambien suspiro.

-Entonces ¿qué aremos? –pregunto Itachi mientras se ponía su camisa y se sentaba en la cama de Hinata, junto a Temari.

-¿Qué tal si…? –pero dejo de hablar y volteo a ver al menor de los Uchiha, este levanto una ceja y rodo los ojos para luego salir de la habitación de Hinata, al parecer había entendido lo que ella quiso decir –Oigan ¿Chouji no esta en el club de gastronomía? –pregunto la Hyuga mirando hacia los demás.

-Si, pero por lo que se no van a participar por falta de presupuesto –le respondió Temari encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tengo una idea –les dijo la Hyuga y salió de la habitación dejando a los demás confundidos, después de varios segundos decidieron seguirla.

Hinata siguió caminando hasta encontrarse frente al club de gastronomía, suspiro, si esto no funcionaba no sabia que iba ha hacer…

**Una semana después…**

Hinata, Itachi y Temari se encontraban en la sala de modelaje esperando a que la presentación comenzara, las luces se apagaron y una esfera que colgaba del techo empezó a girar, iluminando a los presentes, una música lenta empezó a escucharse, sexi mejor dicho, Hinata estaba nerviosa.

-¿No han visto a Ten Ten? –pregunto la ojiperla mirando a los otros dos.

-no –respondieron los otros dos al unisonó, Hinata suspiro resignada. Una mano se poso en su hombro.

-Hablando de la reina de Roma –dijo Itachi, la chica de los moños frunció el seño y le saco la lengua.

-¡Ten-chan, la presentación de tu grupo fue increíble! –le alago la Hyuga mientras que la castaña se sentaba a su lado.

-¿Tu crees? Algunas de las chicas se equivocaron, al parecer no se habían aprendido bien la rutina –suspiro bajando la cabeza.

-¿Bromeas? Ten Ten todo estuvo más que perfecto, si me pidieras darles una puntuación del uno al diez les daría un once –le animo la rubia.

-¿En serio? –les pregunto con los ojos llorosos.

-Hina-chan y Monstruo-chan tienen razón si no… -pero calló al oír la voz que provenía del escenario.

-¡Chicos y chicas, bienvenidos a la presentación del club de modelaje! –Los presentes empezaron a aplaudir al ver a Ino, esta tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro -¡Antes de comenzar queremos agradecer que nos complazcan con sus presencias, y sin nada más que decir, comenzamos con el tema; "erótico"! –los aplausos se escucharon más fuerte que la ultima vez, Ino corrió tras el escenario y luego de pocos segundos, el primero en salir fue Neji.

Este solo iba vestido con unos bóxers ajustados mientras que sus manos eran cubiertas por guantes de boxeo, en sus pies se podían apreciar vendas blancas que cubrían hasta el yacimiento de los dedos, su pelo ida amarrado en una coleta alta. Se movía a través del escenario como si estuviera peleando y cuando llego al final levanto los brazos y doblo los codos en forma de que sus músculos se hicieran visibles, un gran suspiro colectivo se escucho de la multitud. Hinata pudo distinguir un pequeño sonrojo por parte de Ten Ten, no sabia si de ira o vergüenza por ver a su primo con tan poca ropa.

El próximo en salir fue Gaara, este llevaba puesto un sombrero de copa negro, en su cuello un moño del mismo tono, pantaloncillos negros y sus pies descalzos, en su mano derecha llevaba un bastón del cual se apoyo al llegar al final del escenario, Hinata se sonrojo al ver que Gaara le sonrío estaba… ¿estaba coqueteando con ella?

Luego salieron Ino y Naruto, la primera iba vestida con orejas de gato amarillas que contrataban a la perfección con su cabello, una blusa sin tirantes que daba la ilusión de que consistían en pelo y apenas cubría sus pechos, tambien amarilla y un pequeño pantalón tambien peludo y del mismo tono. Naruto tambien llevaba orejas, pero estas daban la impresión de que eran de zorro, a diferencia de Ino, Naruto solo vestía unos bóxers y totalmente descalzos.

En el tiempo que llevaban juntos, Naruto e Ino se habían convertido en la pareja más "famosa" del internado y sus afueras, donde quiera que los vieran robaban pequeños suspiros y "kawaii" de las bocas de quienes los observaban, siempre andaban agarrados de manos y acaramelados, Hinata se había enterado hace poco de su relación y valla que le dio una gran sorpresa la noticia.

Después de unos minutos Ino volvió a tomar el micrófono.

-Espero que esta primera demostración les haya gustado tanto como a mi, y ahora le mostraremos que incluso en el "trabajo" se puede ser sexi –la música de fondo no se izo esperar y los modelos tampoco, la primera en salir fue Sakura que vestía de doctora, un vestido corto de color negro y la típica bata blanca, tacones de aguja y mucho maquillaje, en sus manos llevaba una tabla de apuntes y lapiceras de diversos colores colgaban del bolsillo de la bata.

Sakura camino lentamente por toda la superficie del escenario meneando sus caderas aquí y allá, los chicos se le quedaban viéndola mirándola como si estuvieran hipnotizados, la chica de pelo rosa sonrío y miro hacia donde se encontraba Itachi, pero sorprendentemente el solo miraba a Temari, hizo el intento de no gruñir ¿Cómo era posible que le prestara más atención a esa rubia que a ella después de todos los esfuerzos que había hecho para que Ten Ten y Temari no estuvieran en la presentación?

Había hecho los esfuerzos suficientes como parta convencer a Ino y a todos los demás de que con ellos eran suficientes, aun que Sasuke le hubiera dado miradas de molestia, por esta vez no le importo, la humillación de la Hyuga y sus amigas seria premio suficiente para su ego, además mataría dos pájaros de un tiro ¿Cómo? Pues después de que la Hyuga y su club perdieran Sasuke estaría tan decepcionado que ya no estaría interesado en esa chiquilla e iría a buscarlas como abeja a la flor, un plan perfecto ¿no?

Pero ella quería ir un poco más lejos, quería atraer a todo hombre que sintiera el mínimo interés por la Hyuga, quería destruirla mental, física y socialmente, ya le había creado los problemas suficientes como para que le caiga bien.

Así que "accidentalmente" se le había caído la tabla de apuntes justamente cuando había dado la vuelta para regresar detrás del escenario y fingió que fue un error, suspiro y se bajo lentamente a cogerla, dejando a la vista de todo el publico sus bragas rosas de encaje, los susurros no se hicieron esperar y Sakura sonrió, al parecer su plan funcionaba a la perfección.

-¡Que zorra! –susurro Temari, la verdad no le sorprendió mucho lo que Sakura hacía, era muy propio de ella exhibirse desvergonzadamente en cualquier parte, pero esto se pasaba de la raya.

-Es Sakura, Temari, en realidad no es nada nuevo que haga algo así –suspiro Ten Ten desviando la mirada hacia Hinata que hacia una cara de asco.

-Ya lo se, pero aun no puedo creer que lo siga haciendo –ya para el punto en el que Sakura volviera detrás del escenario inmediatamente salieron Sasuke, Gaara y Neji, los tres vestidos con unos esmóquines, la única diferencia entre los tres era que cada uno llevaban camisas diferentes, Sasuke llevaba negro, Gaara rojo y Neji blanco, al llegar al final del camino los tres se detuvieron junto con la música, los tres rompieron sus camisas dejando a la vista sus pectorales, las chicas gritaron a punto de desmayarse.

Sasuke le sonrió.

¡Por dios! ¿Era el día de coquetear con Hinata?

-Y un pequeño extra especialmente para los chicos, llamado "antes de dormir" –mientras que los chicos regresaban Hanabi salía, antes de desaparecer por completo Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia Hinata y le giño un ojos ¿el tambien?

Piropos, suspiros y pitidos empezaron al salir de la boca de los chicos, Hinata volteo a ver a Hanabi y frunció el seño, esta solo iba vestida con un diminuto vestido sin mangas ni tirantes, de color azul y tela casi transparente, en una de sus manos llevaba un pequeño oso de felpa de color marrón, en opinión de Hinata, estaba mostrando mucha piel ¿Qué diría su padre si supiera que la niña de sus ojos estaba en esas fachadas?

-Vamos –les dijo Hinata mientras se ponía de pie, los demás la imitaron y la siguieron, la peli azul prefería mil veces ponerse el traje vergonzoso que tenia que ponerse, al ver como su hermana se exhibía públicamente, aun que si lo pensaba bien, ella tambien estaría mostrando mucha piel en unos pocos instantes.

…

-Me estoy arrepintiendo –lloriqueo Hinata mientras se miraba al espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en los vestidores de las chicas.

-Vamos Hina-chan, te ves estupenda –le animo la rubia.

-Los halagos no bastan –Temari y Ten Ten rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo ante la respuesta que les había dado su amiga, Hinata era muy terca y más cuando no quería hacer algo.

-Piénsalo así Hinata, si logramos ganarle al club de modelaje podrás hacer que Hanabi se trague sus palabras… le dijo Ten Ten mientras que le ayudaba a dar los últimos toque a su simple maquillaje.

-Y podrás decirle "te gane" en ocho idiomas distintos no menos –le dijo Temari.

-Creo que la tienen razón ¿Itachi esta fuera? –pregunto, las otras dos asintieron y abrieron la puerta.

-¿Ya están…? Wow –fue lo único que dijo al verlas, las tres iban vestidas con faldas que les llegaban a la mitad del muslo, mientras que en la parte de arriba era la de un biquini, Hinata llevaba uno de color azul oscuro, Temari de negro y Ten Ten de marrón, el maquillaje era solamente delineador de ojos negro y brillo de labios, el pelo de las tres iba suelto –Morí y subí al cielo –fue lo único que dijo Itachi al verlas.

-Creo que eso significa que nos vemos bien, gracias –dijo Temari sonriendo.

-¿Eso es un piercing? –pregunto Itachi señalando el ombligo de Temari, no lo había notado el día de la playa ya que no le había prestado atención.

-Si, ¿te gusta? –pregunto sonriendo y mirando al mismo lugar.

-Genial, yo tengo dos aquí –le dijo mientras se descubría la oreja en donde tenia dos aretes en la parte alta de la oreja.

-¿Podemos concentrarnos en esto por favor? –les interrumpió la castaña.

-Esta bien –dijeron ambos entre dientes.

-Bueno, ahora en lo que tenemos que concentrarnos es en dar un buen servicio ¿de acuerdo? –Les dijo Hinata mientras se paraba frente a ellos -¿Chouji y su equipo están listos? –le pregunto a Temari.

-Sip, todo listo –le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Y Akatsuki? –pregunto a Itachi.

-Supuestamente –respondió distraído, Hinata le dio una mirada gélida.

-¡Itachi! Estoy hablando en serio –le replico frunciendo el seño.

-Solo bromeaba, solo bromeaba, ya están todos listos –le respondió.

-Bueno, entonces es hora de que abramos –caminaron hacia la entrada que llevaba a la piscina y pusieron el cartel de "open" en la entrada.

**Con Sasuke.**

Hace ya media hora que había terminado la presentación y les había ido muy bien, más de lo que hubiera querido admitir.

Al principio, cuando vio a Hinata entre la gente se sintió emocionado, ella había ido a verlo, solo a el pero su emoción se convirtió en furia al ver como Gaara le dedicaba una sonrisa y más al ver como ella se sonrojaba ¿qué le pasaba, maldita sea?, vio como Sakura hacia el ridículo enseñando su ropa interior a cuanta personas la miraran, ¡por dios! Se arrepentía de a verse acostado con ella. En menos tiempo de lo que creyó necesario llego su turno, era momento de demostrarle a Hinata lo jodidamente sexi que se estaba perdiendo, salió e hizo todo lo que Ino le sugirió –por que a los Uchiha nadie le daba ordenes – y en menos de dos segundos tenia a todas las chicas, la miro, le sonrió y ella se sonrojo, sintió su ego crecer, se sentía bien.

Pero en su segunda salida la cual era solo para chicas –y que secretamente se la dedicaba a ella –no la vio y estaba de menos mencionar que Itachi, Temari y Ten Ten tambien se habían ido, trato de ocultar sus gruñidos y sonreír, hasta que por fin pudo resoplar su frustración a gusto.

-Hanabi ¿me quieres acompañar al club de natación? Quiero ver lo que planearon Hinata y los demás –la oportunidad perfecta.

El las siguió como si hubiera sido invitado, a ninguna de las dos le molestaba así que no había problema.

Entraron sin hacerle caso al cartel frente la puerta y con lo que se encontraron los desconcertó, alrededor de la piscina habían sillas y mesas las cuales eran cubiertas por finos manteles de rayas de distintos colores, tambien habían sillas de playas. Las paredes y el piso estaban decorados con motivos playeros.

Las chicas servían postres y bebidas a las personas que estaban sentadas en las mesas, mientras que los chicos de Akatsuki -y algunos pocos que estaban en el equipo masculino de natación- jugaban con las clientas dentro de la piscina.

Hinata se paro frente a ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dándoles la bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos al café brisa marina, hoy seré su mecerá ¿en que puedo servirles? –pregunto la Hyuga.

-Si consigues una habitación cercana me puedes servir de mucho –ronroneo Sasuke mientras que la tomaba de las caderas y la pego a el, ella se sonrojo y un tic nervioso empezó a invadir la ceja izquierda de Hinata.

-¡Ya vasta Sasuke! –Hinata le dio pequeño empujón por el pecho para que retrocediera un poco, pero no funciono, se resigno, Sasuke era un caso perdido.

-¿Nos puedes dar una mesa Hinata-chan? –le pregunto Ino y la Hyuga solo asintió y camino hacia una mesa bacía con Sasuke aun abrazándola, se sentó aun sin soltarla provocando que ella callera sobre sus firmes piernas.

-Les traeré el menú en seguida –les dijo mientras trataba de pararse de las piernas de Sasuke, pero este seguía sosteniéndola febrilmente, así que tuvo que llegar al extremo en el que tuvo que darle un codazo en el estomago con el que logro zafarse mientras el llevaba sus manos a su estomago adolorido, Hinata camino hasta perderse tras algunas personas pero volvió rápidamente.

Sasuke miro el menú y frunció el seño, todo lo que servían eran postres y bebidas, así que prefirió un café amargo e izo un comentario sobre cómesela a ella como cena al final del día, Ino y Hanabi lo miraron sorprendidas mientras que Hinata solo se sonrojo y frunció el seño, tomo sus ordenes y entro donde supuso que era la cocina.

Después de cinco minutos volvió con sus ordenes y se retiro inmediatamente a otra mesa topándose con Gaara en su camino, el pelirrojo la tomo de las caderas y le dijo algo al oído, ella solo asintió y siguió con su camino, Sasuke frunció el seño mirando al pelirrojo que se acercaba a la mesa en donde estaban sus hermanos, Kankuro quien estaba sentado con cara de aburrimiento y Temari quien parecía estar replicándole algo acerca de tocar a las camareras, Sasuke los ignoro y dirigió su rostro hacia Hinata quien salía de la cocina con un pedazo de pastel de avellana y una taza de té.

Hinata los llevo a la mesa de Gaara y se quedo ahí por unos minutos, los vio hablar y reír a carcajadas, el Uchiha trato de desviar la mirada pero no podía dejar de observarla ¿Cómo era posible que una cara tan angelical estuviera unido a ese cuerpo demoniaco de ella? Era simplemente absurdo.

De pronto uno de los chicos de ultimo año paso por el lado de Hinata tocándole el trasero, esto no paso desapercibido por Sasuke, tampoco por Gaara e Itachi, quienes al ver que ese tipo se dirigía a hacer lo mismo con Temari se levantaron y lo detuvieron, Itachi le agarro la muñeca haciendo gran presión en ella mientras que Gaara lo golpeo en la cara con su puño.

Sasuke solo abrazo a Hinata, quien había estado temblando desde el principio del problema.

Quince minutos después el chico estaba atado a una silla, algunas chicas –quienes tambien habían sido víctimas de sus manos resbalosas –pasaban de vez en cuando y lo golpeaban en la cara. Sasuke se había llevado a Hinata tras las gradas de la piscina para tratar de calmarla, le dio un baso con agua y unos calmantes.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –le pregunto el ojinegro sentado a su lado y pasando su mano por su espalda arriba y abajo.

-S-si, gracias –le respondió dándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Ese idiota no sabe en el lio en el que se ha metido –dijo Sasuke más para si mismo que para ella, Hinata lo miro interrogante.

-Sasuke –el mencionado volteo su vista hacia ella emitiendo un suave "¿um?" -¿Por qué te comportas así… conmigo? –le pregunto dubitativa, al principio Sasuke no entendió la pregunta pero luego supo lo que quiso decir.

-Es que nadie puede tocar lo que es mío –le respondió volteando la mirada, tratando de ocultar su débil sonrojo. Hinata sonrío, Sabia que esa era la forma del Uchiha de decir que le importaba.

Después de esa pequeña conversación volvieron junto con los demás solo para ser arrojados en la piscina por Kankuro, en el agua tambien se encontraban Hanabi e Ino nadando, Temari e Itachi, este ultimo tenia a la rubia sostenida de la cadera posesivamente. Tambien se encontraba Gaara, quien había sido halado a la piscina por Hanabi.

Para el final del día todos volvieron a sus habitaciones envuelto en toallas, al llegar a sus habitaciones Sasuke y Hinata se cambiaron de ropa y se quedaron sentados en el sofá viendo televisión, a cabo de una hora Sasuke se sintió como Hinata se acurrucaba a su lado, cuando volteo a verla se percato de que ella estaba dormida.

Tomándola en brazos delicadamente y la llevo hasta su habitación ya que la de ella estaba serrada con llave, empujo la puerta con la punta de los pies y la deposito en la cama, le quito las zapatillas que llevaba puestas, la cubrió con las sabanas y antes de irse se arrodillo en la cama sin dejar de mirarla.

-No se que clase de hechizo lanzaste en mi, pero me vuelves completamente loco –le susurro sin esperar respuesta alguna, se inclino un poco más hasta que sus bocas quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia pero se detuvo al ultimo momento, se levanto y tomo una de las dos almohadas de su cama, busco una sabana en el closet y salió de la habitación apagando la luz, antes de serrar la puerta completamente la volvió a mirar y sonrió. Después de serrar la puerta Sasuke izo su camino hacia el sofá, iba a ser una larga noche.

…

A la mañana siguiente, al Hinata despertar y encontrarse en una habitación que no era la suya se asusto, cubriéndose con las sabanas trato de reconocer el lugar, se le hacia un poco familiar, pero aun así decidió estar segura.

Se levanto de la cama y camino lentamente por toda la habitación, si al menos tuviera la más mínima pista de donde estaba tal vez se sentiría más tranquila… o más asustada, se di cuenta de que la habitación estaba totalmente ordenada e impecable y no había ni una sola foto que le dijera quien dormía ahí, miro las gavetas y decidió ver lo que estaba dentro de ellas.

Al abrir la primera gaveta se encontró con camisas de hombre, abrió los ojos asustada ¡¿estaba en la habitación de un chico? Empezó a hiperventilarse, ¡¿y ahora que iba a hacer? Trato de calmarse y decidió seguir buscando, tal vez descubriría de quien era esa habitación.

Abrió la gaveta siguiente y encontró pantalones de todas las marcas más reconocidas, después abrió la penúltima gaveta encontrando bóxers y medias, sintió la sangre acumulándose en sus mejillas y dirigió su vista a la última gaveta, dudó al momento de abrirla pero luego se decidió, ya lo peor había pasado ¿cierto? Así que dio un gran respiro y la abrió, su cara se volvió completamente roja y en ese momento se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, dentro de esa ultima gaveta había docenas y docenas de condones y… ¿pantaletas? Hinata ya se hacia una idea de en cual habitación podía estar.

-No sabia que eras de esas, Hyuga –la mencionada se asusto dando un brinco hacia atrás al oír la voz de Sasuke a sus espaldas.

-Sasuke yo… he… bueno… -no sabía que decirle, estaba completamente avergonzada al ser descubierta en tan penosa situación -¿qué paso anoche? –le pregunto.

-¿No te acuerdas? ¡Pero si disfrutamos mucho! –le respondió con emoción en su voz.

-¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué hicimos? Le pregunto exaltada.

-¿No te acuerdas? –le preguntó, ella negó furiosamente –Bueno, en primer lugar tu empezaste a decir que querías hacerlo, yo me negué, pero la tentación pudo más que yo, así que te subiste encima de mi, empezaste acariciándome lentamente pero después empezaste a subir y bajar como loca, al final lo hiciste muy bien para ser tu primera vez –le conto mirando como el rostro de Hinata cambiaba a diferentes tonos de rojo en menos de cinco segundos.

-¡¿Qué? ¡No! ¡no es cierto! –le grito, ¡no puede ser que ella haya hecho eso! Siempre había estado esperando a esa persona especial, y por culpa de una noche que ni siquiera se acordaba había echado todo a perder.

-¿Qué? ¿Por que no? Si te ayuda, fue el mejor… -pauso mientras los ojos de Hinata se cristalizaban y su labio inferior comenzó a temblar –mansaje que he tenido jamás –finalizo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿He? ¿mansaje? –le pregunto totalmente sonrojada y confundida.

-Si, de verdad tienes futuro con esas manos –le respondió - ¿de que estabas pensando que hablaba? Pervertida –le dijo sonriendo burlonamente y salió de la habitación siendo seguido por la ojiperla quien se encontraba muy molesta y avergonzada, pero cuando llego a la sala el mal humor desapareció y le dio paso a la sorpresa al ver una almohada y una sabana en el mueble, miro a el ojinegro sorprendida.

-Sasuke, tu… ¿me dejaste dormir en tu cama y dormiste en el mueble? –le pregunto sin creerlo.

-Antes que todo soy un caballero Hinata, no debes estar sorprendida le respondió mientras sacaba unos utensilios de cocina –ahora, si no te molesta, has el desayuno –le dijo el mientras volvía al mueble y prendía la televisión.

-Si Sasuke, eres muy caballeroso –le hizo notar su sarcasmo, empezó a preparar algo para desayunar y no puedo evitar mirarlo ahí sentado viendo el canal de deportes, casi sintió como si estuvieran viviendo como marido y mujer, esa idea le agrado pero claro que no seria capaz de mencionárselo a el, eso aria que su ego subiera hasta las nubes.

Un toque en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, se limpio las manos rápidamente y fue a abrir la puerta, antes de poder reaccionar una melena rubia y otra castaña se abalanzaron contra ella abrazándola.

-¡Ganamos Hinata! –grito la rubia en su oído sin dejar de abrazarla.

-¿Qué? –pregunto sin entender.

-¡Si! Hoy salieron los resultados y ¡quedamos en primer lugar! –grito esta vez Ten Ten.

-No lo creo –dijo Hinata en un susurro y se apresuro a ir a donde estaba colgando la hoja de resultados y cuando la vio no pudo salir de su sorpresa ¡de verdad habían ganado!

-Muy bien, dilo –dijo Hanabi apareciendo frente a ella con los brazos cruzados, la mirada gacha y el seño fruncido –al parecer la pequeña jugarreta de Sakura nos reto puntos, así que dilo –le hablo nuevamente.

-No hace falta Hanabi, se que si lo hago te deprimirás al punto en el que te quedaras comiendo helado todo el día, luego estarás tan preocupada por tu figura que, literalmente, nadie te notara –le respondió suspirando y se encogió de hombros.

-… -Hanabi solo se quedo mirándola, luego de unos minutos de incomodo silencio la abrazo fuertemente –¡lo siento Hinata! No volveré a decir lo que dije nunca más, te quiero –lloro la castaña.

-Ya lo se, pero salves algo… -Hanabi la miro a los ojos –¡te gane! –y sin decir nada más Hinata empezó a correr escapando de Hanabi quien empezó a perseguirla.

-¡Buelve aquí Hinata!-grito Hanabi moviendo su puño en el aire mientras la perseguía y Hinata le sacaba la lengua.

_**Continuara…**_

¡Hola chicos! Perdonen la demora, pero estaba muy ocupada y sin inspiración.

Gracias por sus comentarios anteriores me levantan los ánimos.

Ahora tengo dos informaciones para dar;

A esta historia ya le esta llegando su fin, solo dos capítulos más y ¡adiós!

Ya voy a empezar con las continuaciones de "mi nueva familia" "coincidencias" "las cosas que menos esperamos" y "Konoha sexi's" así que les pido un poco de paciencia.

Se que he tenido poca actividad últimamente pero pienso ponerme las pilas para terminar unos ones que tengo por ahí.

Gracias por su espera y nos leeremos próximamente.

**Matte!**


	10. La familia Uchiha  Parte 1

**Konoha Sexy´s 9; **_La familia Uchiha/ Parte 1_

El invierno había llegado a Konoha, todo estaba muy frio tanto que Hinata no quería moverse del lugar donde estaba sentada, tenia miedo de congelarse si lo hacía, además tenia que esperar a que su padre llegara para la reunión de padres y maestros… estaba muerta.

Tal ves congelarse no era tan mala idea, en serio, era una idea tentadora. En serio ¿Cómo le explicaría a su padre que sus calificaciones bajaron tan exageradamente? Era algo que nunca le había pasado, y la causa de su futuro sufrimiento tenia nombre y apellido; Sasuke Uchiha.

Desde que eran compañeros de habitación la realización de los deberes se había convertido en una travesía. La sala, la cocina, su habitación, la habitación de él, el baño, ninguno de esos lugares eran pacíficos a la hora de hacerla tarea. Ok tal vez ir a la habitación de Sasuke a estudiar no fue muy buena idea –principalmente por que esa vez: cuando la descubrió, le dijo que lo hubiera esperado con un babydoll –pero estaba desesperada, creyó que tal vez ahí tendría un poco de paz… no fue así.

Y hablando del diablo, Sasuke estaba corriendo hacia su dirección con un rostro más serio de lo normal, tanto que daba más miedo que de costumbre, esperaba a que doblara a alguna dirección x, pero no fue así, llego hasta ella y la halo del brazo obligándola a correr con él justamente a la dirección de la que había llegado. Hinata jadeo con sorpresa.

—¿Qu-qué haces? —trataba de no resbalar, todo charco de agua se había congelado y algunos estudiantes habían mojado más para improvisar una pista de patinaje. Sasuke no respondió y siguió corriendo hasta parar en medio del campus, miró a todos lados hasta que pareció encontrar lo que buscaba y sin avisar la besó, Hinata estaba totalmente conmocionada, la sorpresa del momento le impedía moverse… aquí, frente a todo el campus…

—¿Sasuke-kun? —Sasuke se aparto de ella y ambos miraron hacia donde provenía esa voz, había una hermosa mujer junto a un hombre alto, mayor. Tambien una niña de unos 13 años con ojos igual de aterradores que Sasuke y el hombre mayor, junto a ella estaba ¿Itachi?

Entonces cayó en cuenta de que era la familia de Sasuke.

—Madre, Padre —fue lo que respondió el pelinegro ignorando a los otros dos y aferrándose a la mano de Hinata.

—¿Esta es la novia de la que tanto hablas? —Hinata miró al hombre mayor con los ojos bien abiertos ¿Novia? ¿de que hablaba ese hombre?

—De-debe ser un… —pero la mano en su trasero evitó que siguiera hablando, miró a Sasuke con el seño fruncido, pero este la ignoraba olímpicamente _"A conveniencia ¿no?" _se dijo mentalmente.

—Dime querida ¿Cuáles son tus medidas? —pregunto la madre de Sasuke con una dulce sonrisa, aun que eso no quitaba la vergüenza del momento.

—¿M-mi-mis m-medidas? —pregunto muy sonrojada.

—Noventa, sesenta, ciento diez—respondió Sasuke en su lugar, Mikoto solo sonrió y levanto el pulgar hacia Sasuke en señal de aprobación, por su parte Hinata solo se preguntaba el como sabía sus medidas.

—¡Mujer! ¿Dónde están tus modales? Pregúntale su nombre antes de preguntarle sobre sus medidas —Le regaño el hombre y volteo a ver a la peli azul —Disculpe los modales de mi esposa señorita, soy el padre de Sasuke, Uchiha Fugaku y mi señora Uchiha Mikoto ¿Cuál se su nombre señorita? —Interiormente Hinata tembló, los modales de ese hombre eran casi igual que los de su padre, solo que no era malo, para nada.

—H-Hyuga Hinata, un placer Uchiha-sama —respondió haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por no tartamudear.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienen de relación, Hyuga-san? —pregunto el padre de Sasuke.

—Dos meces —respondió Sasuke por ella.

—le pregunte a la señorita —gruñó en un tono de advertencia el mayor. El ambiente se tensó, las miradas dirigidas entre padre e hijo estaban llena de rencor, se desafiaban visualmente el uno al otro, de pronto el señor Uchiha dejo de ser tan simpático como ella creía.

—S-si, dos meces a-aproximadamente —se sintió obligada a responder queriendo que se dejaran de mirar de esa forma.

—Nunca me contaste de este novio tuyo, Hinata —aquella voz había logrado lo que el clima no, la congeló.

—Pa-padre ¿Qué hace u-usted aquí? —preguntó tratando de disimular, en vano, su miedo ¿Por qué de todas las situaciones posibles tenia que encontrarla en alguna como esta?

—Tu falta de sentido común no me sorprende —Claro, le estaba diciendo estúpida en pocas palabras, pero no era necesario que se lo dijera frente a la familia de su novio falso.

—¡Mucho gusto! Soy Uchiha Mikoto, madre de Uchiha Sasuke, el novio de su hija —se presento la mujer, obviamente trataba de hacer que su padre se dejara de hablar de esa forma, pero posiblemente lo empeoraría, bueno, al menos tal vez en privado —lo felicito, tiene una hija hermosa —ahora era Hinata quien se aferraba de Sasuke y no se percataba de la sonrisa autosuficiente del Uchiha.

— Hyuga Hiashi –se limito a decir, miró brevemente a la mujer y luego hacia Fugaku —Uchiha, ha pasado tiempo —.

—Bastante diría yo, Hyuga —ambos hombre intercambiaban miradas, más sin embargo no eran de reto ni amenazante, eran más como una comunicación visual.

—Hinata —la mencionada salto y lo miro, asustada —tus notas se han deteriorado ¿Por qué? —a pesar de la pasividad de su rostro Hinata sabía que su padre estaba enojado.

—Padre… —pero fue interrumpida.

—Ya sabe, con esto del noviazgo de los jóvenes, los deberes dejan de ser prioridad —Todos miraron a Fugaku —Las notas de Sasuke tampoco fueron buenas, y es extraño por que siempre tiene un sobresaliente —mintió.

—Supongo… —respondió sin dejar de mirar a la peli azul —Hanabi, Neji y yo iremos a Rusia, ella quiere estar en uno de esos desfiles de moda durante su cumpleaños y Neji irá para arreglar un asunto que le encargue, no te gusta viajar ¿cierto? —no respondió, sabía a lo que quería llegar y no le gustaba la idea —entonces, temo que te tendrás que quedar sola en casa durante el resto del mes —y ahí estaba, sabía que eso era lo que le diría, bueno, tampoco seria la primera vez que la dejaría sola durante su cumpleaños.

—¿La dejara sola? ¡Pero si eso es muy peligroso! Y más para una chica como ella —Dijo Mikoto con ofensa en todo el rostro, pero su expresión cambio —¡Tengo una idea! Déjela con nosotros, le prometo cuidarla bien y a parte de divertirá mucho —dijo Mikoto con emoción.

—¿Qué te parece Hinata? ¿Te gustaría quedarte con los Uchiha? —tal vez la familia de Sasuke no podía notarlo, pero el brillo de advertencia había crecido en los ojos de Hiashi, él quería que se negara.

—Yo no quiero ser una molestia para ustedes… —se apresuro a decir.

—Nada de eso, nos encantaría tenerte en nuestra casa, Hinata-san, a demás, tambien vendrá la novia de Itachi, con su compañía no se sentiría tímida —insistió Fugaku —permita que se quede con nosotros durante las vacaciones de invierno —pidió.

—¿Qué dices, Hinata? —la Hyuga se quedo callada, se sentía un poco presionada.

—Y-yo creo que es-estaría bien…

—Muy bien, nos vemos dentro de dos horas —fuer lo ultimo que dijo el señor Fugaku, quien se dio la vuelta junto a su esposa e hija y empezaron a caminar hacia donde se suponía que estaba el edificio de administración, seguramente hacia la oficina de la directora. Hinata miró a su padre, este mantenía el rostro sin emociones de siempre, pero Hinata sabía que estaba enojado… y tambien sabía que su castigo sería de todo menos generoso.

**Una hora más tarde**

—Tu padre es un idiota ¿sabes? —dijo Sasuke mientras que guardaba la ropa interior de ella en la maleta, creyendo que Hinata no se había dado cuenta de que se había guardado algunas en los bolsillos y otras partes.

—Eso no es algo que un novio debería decir sobre su suegro —decía Hinata mientras sacaba la ropa que se llevaría del closet.

—No se de lo que hablas, estoy muy seguro de que no estaría con una chica con ese tipo de padre —dijo ya acostado en la cama de ella con uno de sus sostenes en sus manos y los mantenía en el aire, mirándolos.

—Entonces no hubieras mentido acerca de ser tu novia —y dejo de sacar sus prendas del closet.

—Miren quien habla, la que le afirmó a Karin que era su novio y que no rompería conmigo —y a pesar que lo había dicho como broma, sabia que la había… cagado.

—Disculpa si te molesta… voy a arreglarlo —Sasuke la miro tomar su celular y marcar un numero que desafortunadamente él conocía… no le gustaba como terminaría esto —Hola, Karin… Si, por eso te hablo… dice que quiere acostarse contigo… ¿Cuándo? Pues… —antes de que pudiera decir algo más Sasuke le arrebato el celular y lo tiró contra la pared, destrozándolo en segundos.

—¡¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?! —grito, ella dio un salto claramente espantada.

—¡Te dije que lo iba a arreglar! —se defendió.

—¡¿Y quien te dijo que quería que lo arreglaras?! ¡¿Y como rayos tienes su numero?! —le volvió a gritar.

—¡Tu comenzaste! —sus ojos se le aguaron, posiblemente por la molestia —¡Y me sé su numero por que nunca lo ha cambiado! —al terminar empezó a jadear.

—¡¿Sólo por qué dije que ese hombre no podía ser mi suegro?! Pues sabes que ¡No! ¿Cómo reconocer así a un hombre que te iba a dejar sola durante navidad y tu cumpleaños? —él tambien comenzó a jadear, se quedaron mirándose uno a otro sin decir algún tipo de palabra hasta que ella rompió el contacto visual.

—En mi familia… no se celebra navidad —dijo sentándose en la cama cruzada de brazos, sin mirarlo —Y mi cumpleaños no es muy importante para él, todo en su casa es Hanabi, yo estoy de más —Sasuke tambien se sentó en la cama, pero ella se apresuró a darle la espalda, él pensó que posiblemente estaba a punto de llorar, pero ahora de tristeza.

—Sabes, no deberías darme la espalda así —intento bromear, pero ella todavía no lo miraba, colocó las matos en los hombros de Hinata y empezó a masajearlos, pensó que era mejor tomárselo en serio —No voy a pedir disculpas, pero admito que no debí de gritarte… solo me molesté un poco —suspiró.

—¿Eso no es disculparse? —preguntó y el pelinegro puso percatarse del tono de burla que había utilizado.

—El punto es… —gruñó tratando de tragarse un poco su repentina irritación –que vas a pasar navidad y tu cumpleaños con nosotros, y posiblemente sea el mejor cumpleaños… de tu vida –Hinata volteo un poco para verlo, repentinamente un aire de orgullo apareció alrededor del pelinegro, ella hizo un mohín.

—¿De veras?

—Ser amiga de Naruto te esta haciendo daño —Hinata lo empujo un poco, pero juguetonamente —Ahora ve saliendo a lo que busco mi equipaje, de seguro nos están esperando —Le dijo el pelinegro saliendo de la habitación, Hinata hizo lo que dijo y llevo su equipaje hacia la puerta, pero al abrirla se sorprendió de ver a su hermana frente a ella.

—Nee-chan, padre me dijo que no vendrías con nosotros a Rusia, pero te juro que voy a tr… —fue interrumpida.

—Vamos Hinata, mi madre debe estar impaciente —dijo Sasuke saliendo del departamento y sin mirar a Hanabi, caminó como si nada.

—¿Cómo que vamos? —Hanabi miro a Hinata un poco alarmada esperando una respuesta de su hermana.

—Me pasaré las vacaciones de invierno con la familia de Sasuke-kun —respondió tambien saliendo —¡por favor, cierra la puerta por mi! —gritó mientras se alejaba por el pasillo con sus dos maletas en mano y al estar junto a Sasuke éste tomó la maleta de la peli azul que parecía ser más pesada. Hanabi observó todo desde lejos con los ojos entrecerrados…

_Esto no puede ser cierto…_

_**Con los Uchiha**_

Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que Itachi y su "novia" no habían llegado, la verdad es que, como era su caso, la novia de Itachi debía de ser falsa. La verdad es que de las pocas cosas que ambos tenían en común, el tema de las parejas era una de ellas, ambos solo necesitaban sexo, eso y ya, ambos lo conseguían de formas distintas. Mientras que Itachi había heredado el don del romanticismo de su madre, Sasuke había nacido con la personalidad directa de su padre, Itachi compraba flores, chocolates y peluches a las chicas con las que se iba a acostar, Sasuke solo lo pedía sin más ni menos y no siempre era necesario.

Ahora él estaba fingiendo estar en una relación, aun que tampoco le desagradaba, Hinata no era tan molesta como Karin o energética como Ino, tampoco era una acosadora como Sakura, y eso le daba muchos puntos a su favor, a demás sabía cocinar, provenía de una buena familia y le había agradado a sus padres, no era una chica fácil como a las que estaba acostumbrado, era clásica, modesta y tenia un buen cuerpo, no se molestaría en decir que sentía cierto nivel de atracción por ella. Y aun que no quería reconocerlo en voz alta, mentalmente podía decir que se sentía algo celoso cuando se acercaba a algún otro chico o que se sentía inseguro cuando no les tocaba clase juntos.

_Tal vez si la convierto en mi novia de verdad pueda hacer que se aleje de los demás chicos… solo temporalmente._

—Sasuke, cariño —la voz de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos —¿Puedes llamar a Itachi por favor? Aparentemente cambio su numero y se le olvido dármelo —y a pesar de que en el rostro de su madre se encontraba la tan acostumbraba sonrisa de siempre, Sasuke sabía que estaba molesta, podía verlo en sus cejas que temblaban levemente y las mejillas sonrojadas, tambien era notable que estaba apretando la mandíbula al hablar, trataba de disimular frente a Hinata… gracioso.

—No hace falta —todos voltearon hacia donde provenía la voz de Itachi, este iba acompañado de una chica de pelo lacio, rubia. Estaba vestida con una falda corta y una licra negra, una remera verde junto a un chalequillo negro, botines negros con terminaciones en verde, pendientes, pulseras y un lindo maquillaje, pero a pesar de que se veía extremadamente bien, era una ropa no apta para el tiempo que hacía —Madre, padre, hermana, les presento a mi chica, Sabaku no Temari —Mikoto se acercó a ellos, como si hubiera olvidado su enojo.

—Yo soy Uchiha Mikoto, y ese viejo de allá es mi esposo, Uchiha Fugaku —presentó a ambos, pues Fugaku había tomado el equipaje de todos y los subía una Minivan —¡Cariño! Mírala, es bellísima —Gritó la señora Uchiha, por su parte Hinata miraba a su amiga sorprendida, ella sabía lo mucho que Temari odiaba las faldas, prácticamente eran sus enemigas, entonces ¿Por qué…?

—Él me obligó —respondió la rubia a la pregunta mental que sabía que Hinata se estaba haciendo señalando a Itachi, Temari tembló un poco y se abrazó a sí misma, los mayores lo notaron.

—Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha —Dijo Fugaku para luego subir al asiento del conductor, tanto Temari como Hinata se preguntaron por que irían en una minivan, se extrañaron ya que esperaban que los demás Uchiha fueran iguales de arrogantes que Sasuke.

—Muy bien, Miyuki, Sasuke y Hinata irán en los asientos del medio, Itachi y Temari en los de atrás para más privacidad —Una sonrisa picara se posó en el rostro de Mikoto, Hinata se acercó a Temari antes de que pasara a su asiento.

—¿Gaara y Kankuro saben que vendrás? —preguntó.

—¿Bromeas? Ellos creen que me pasare navidad en algún tipo de hotel, tengo suerte de que mi madre convenciera a mi padre de dejarme venir —ambas rieron en voz baja y luego se sentaron donde la señora Uchiha les había indicado.

…

Al pasar dos horas y no haber llegado, Hinata se había tenido que resistir a quitar la cabeza de Sasuke de sus piernas, se imaginaba que estaba incomodo, pero creía que posiblemente estaba celoso de que Temari e Itachi se mantenían hablando en voz baja mientras que la rubia mantenía la cabeza recostada en el pecho de él, de vez en cuando intercambiaban besos y sonrisas el uno al otro.

Aunque se sentía un poco incomoda, primeramente por que cuatro pares de ojos la miraban en diferentes momentos, como esperando a que hiciera algo. Primeramente la señora Uchiha, que se volteaba de vez en cuando con una mirada ansiosa y mordiéndose los labios intentando ocultar su sonrisa, Luego estaba la chica a su lado, Miyuki, la hermana menor de Itachi y Sasuke, parecía estudiarla, luego el señor Uchiha que miraba de vez en cuando hacia ellos por el retrovisor, este era el que menos los miraba ya que se encontraba conduciendo, y por ultimo Sasuke, que mantenía la miraba fija en ella, o así fue hasta que él le agarró la cabeza y la obligó a que lo besara, escucho un pequeño grito contenido de parte de Mikoto, una risa de Fugaku y un suspiro de Miyuki.

Claramente esto se repetiría muchas veces durante aquel diciembre…

—¡Chicos! Ya llegamos —Dijo Mikoto bajando del transporte, todos la imitaron y tan pronto como vieron el lugar en el que se quedarían, Hinata y Temari se quedaron sin aliento. A pesar de que las familias de ambas eran igual o parecidas de ricas que los Uchiha, ninguna de sus familias tenían algo parecido a una mansión en una montaña que, probablemente, era privada. Si, sus familias tenían casas y cabañas en alguna que otra montaña, pero no una mansión —Vamos, entremos, no queremos morir congeladas aquí, ¿verdad? —Dijo Mikoto al tiempo que hablaba a Hinata y a Temari hacia adentro, siendo seguidas por Miyuki mientras que Sasuke e Itachi ayudaban a su padre a cargar el equipaje. —¿Quieren algo caliente de beber? —Ambas chicas sonrieron y asintieron a la pregunta de Mikoto —entonces iré a preparar algo de chocolate, los cocineros y demás trabajadores están de vacaciones, así que tendremos la casa solamente para nosotros —y sin decir más camino fuera del recibidor justamente cuando la puerta delantera se abría nuevamente entrando por esta los tres hombres.

—Supongo que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ubicar a las señoritas —Dijo Fugaku dejando las maletas en el piso.

—Hinata dormirá conmigo —dijo Sasuke tambien dejando las maletas que traía en el piso y posándose tras la Hyuga, abrazándola por las caderas y luego subió un poco sus manos, tomando el cierre de su abrigo y lo bajaba lentamente para luego quitárselo, a pesar de que estaba tan roja como una manzana, Hinata sabía que no podía hacer un movimiento en falso, si era por rienda de Sasuke, su falsa podía creerse a la perfección, pero ella no era igual que él, a penas y podía mentir.

—No es correcto —pero quien respondió no fue ninguno de los Uchiha mayores, sino la menor de ellos, Sasuke frunció el seño.

—Ya sabes, no es como si fuera la primera vez —Hinata se sonrojó intensamente y fulminó a Sasuke con la mirada, pero este no la vio ya que se encontraba guardando los abrigos de ambos.

—Nunca me dijiste eso, Hinata —susurro Temari a su lado, la Hyuga le dio la misma mirada a la rubia.

—Tu hermana tiene razón, no importa el nivel de intimidad que hayan tenido ustedes, sería algo irresponsable si dejo que duerman en la misma habitación —fue lo que dijo el hombre, la molestia de Sasuke creció un poco más, no sabía si su padre en verdad empezaba a tomar el roll de "padre responsable" en serio o si hacía aquello por que aún se sentía resentido al haberse rebelado contra él años atrás.

—Temari va a dormir conmigo —Dijo Itachi encogiéndose de hombros, Fugaku asintió y los Uchiha restantes lo miraron con el seño fruncido.

—Tonterías, Si Sasuke no puede dormir con su novia ¿Por qué Itachi si? —Dijo Mikoto caminando hacia ellos con una bandeja que tenia siete tazas, dejó la bandeja en la mesa de centro, se sentó en uno de los sofás y empezó a beber de una de las tazas, Sasuke sonrío, no tendría pena de decir que él ama a su madre —Además ¿creen que vendríamos aquí sin que yo planeara todo esto? —se rió de una forma tan altanera que todos se quedaron mirándola.

—Pero madre… —trató de decir Itachi.

—Pero nada, ustedes dormirán en las mismas habitaciones en las que siempre duermen cuando venimos, Hinata y Temari dormirán en la habitación que tiene la terraza —Finalizó pasando una taza de chocolate a las tres chicas. Sasuke dejó de sonreír y junto a Itachi, fruncieron el seño ante la decisión de su madre, ambos querían lo mismo ¿era tan difícil darles un gusto?

—Es un buen plan —Dijo Fugaku tomando una taza y mirando a Sasuke.

—Miyuki, muéstrales su habitación a las invitadas —la chica asintió y empezó a caminar hacía las escaleras sin soltar la taza, en cambio Hinata y Temari devolvieron las tazas a la bandeja y tomaron sus respectivas maletas, siguiendo a la Uchiha, luego de estar lo suficientemente lejos de los demás la menor habló.

—Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan? —Hinata y Temari se miraron sin entender a lo que se refería, Miyuki rodo los ojos —Que uno de mis hermanos tenga novia en si es raro, pero ¿los dos? —dijo poniendo las manos en sus caderas. La alarma mental de ambas chicas se encendieron.

—Podríamos decir que… los hicimos cambiar —respondió Temari con algo de duda y tocando la mano de Hinata por debajo para que la ayudara, pero esta parecía no saber que hacer o decir.

—¿Cambiar? Por favor —rió —en ellos corre la sangre Uchiha, no somos personas que disfrutamos plenamente de la soltería –dijo, Hinata la miró y se preguntó si lo que trataba de decir es que los Uchiha son una familia playboy.

—N-no hay razón para m-mentir —logró decir la Hyuga y respiró hondo para tratar de no tartamudear en lo siguiente que diría —A demás, tus hermanos… ellos son muy i-insistentes —la menor la miró de arriba abajo y luego hizo lo mismo con Temari.

—Supongamos que les creo mientras tanto, pero si llego a ver una pisca de mentira o discordancia en sus relaciones, se lo diré a mis padres –Abrió la puerta en la que habían parado ya hace un rato y luego comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo sin ver a tras –lo más seguro es que ellos solo quieran sexo con ustedes –y se retiró.

—Esa niña es maldad pura, no se puede negar que es hermana de Sasuke —Hinata asintió de acuerdo, ambas entraron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta para tener un poco de privacidad –Ahora, Hinata, compartamos algunos datos ¿Te acostaste con Sasuke? –Y la respuesta que recibió fue una almohada en la cara.

_**Minutos más tarde**_

—¿Eso dijo?... esto será un problema —suspiró Itachi, él y Sasuke habían subido a la habitación donde ellas se encontraban, Sasuke se mantenía recostado en la cama con una mano tras su cabeza y la otra en el pelo de Hinata, esta había sido obligada a recostar su cabeza en el estomago de Sasuke cuando él le haló el cabello hacia atrás. Itachi se encontraba sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados y Temari acababa de salir del baño donde momentos antes se había estado cambiando de ropa.

—Ella realmente sospecha sobre esto —Dijo la rubia poniéndose tras Itachi.

—Lo único que tenemos que hacer es actuar como parejas reales –Hinata realmente ho había pensado antes de decir esto.

—Te oyes muy ansiosa ¿Por qué no practicamos un poco? —Dijo Sasuke ahora sentado y bajando el rostro hacía ella con intención se besarla, Hinata lo apartó con una mano —Esto hubiera funcionado si te hubieras quedado soltero —se dirigió a Itachi, molesto, pero no con él, si no con Hinata por seguir negándose a besarlo.

—En ese caso, tu eres quien está de más aquí Temari y yo hemos estado saliendo por unas semana, casi tenemos una relación y… —pero fue interrumpido cuando la rubia, sonrojada, haló la silla para que dejara de hablar.

—No es culpa de nadie… simplemente tenemos que actuar bien, como un verdadero par de parejas enamoradas —habló la rubia.

—Pero si tu y yo nos amamos —Dijo Itachi echando la cabeza hacia atrás y frunciendo los labios, pidiendo un beso, pero lo único que recibió fue la mano de la rubia sobre su boca y su nariz, luego de unos segundos el aire empezó a faltarle.

—Yo… no creo poder hacerlo —Sasuke y Temari miraron a Hinata, Itachi aún trataba de respirar —Yo… no se como debería hacer algo así, nunca he tenido un novio —dijo apenada y se sentó en la cama mirando hacia sus rodillas.

—Yo ten enseño —Dijo Sasuke con un tono seductor agarrándola del mentón y obligándola a mirarlo, sus rostros quedaron muy juntos, una oportunidad perfecta para poder besarla sin que tuviera oportunidad para que se negara, pero su plan fue frustrado cuando la rubia haló a su amiga del brazo.

—No te preocupes, yo le enseño mejor

—No creo que seas la indicada para eso

—Y yo creo que tu hayas tenido un novio alguna vez

—tu tampoco —y las miradas asesinas volaron entre el Uchiha y la Sabaku no, tras ella Itachi estaba en el piso con una mano en su pecho, recuperando el aliento, Hinata se acercó para ayudarlo.

…

—Muy bien —suspiró Temari mirando hacia el frente, sus manos temblaban y tomó la mano de Hinata para tratar de calmarse —hay que hacerlo —ninguna de las dos se miraron, solo asintieron, era hora de preparar la cena y ellas les mostrarían a la menor que tenían algún tipo de relación con sus hermanos. Ambas bajaron al primer piso.

—Señora Uchiha —Mikoto miró a Hinata —A temari y a mi nos gustaría preparar la cena esta noche —la Hyuga trato de parecer normal, obviamente cualquier chica se sentiría nerviosa haciendo una petición así a una "Suegra" en la primera noche de conocerse, así que definitivamente estaba actuando normal ¿verdad?

—Llámenme por mi nombre queridas —Dijo Mikoto, a pesar de eso se notaba que le gustaba ser llamada así por ellas —pero ¿están seguras? Están aquí de vacaciones, lo que deberían hacer es relajarse, déjenme todo eso a mi —dijo con una mano en su mejilla.

—Si, esta sería la primera vez que cocinaría para Itachi, y me gustaría que todos probaran —La rubia volteo a ver a Itachi mordiendo su labio inferior y movía las caderas de un lado a otro, el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha sonrío complacido, A temari empezó a preocuparle que estuviera sobreactuando.

—Hinata siempre cocina para mi, hace una buena sopa de tomates —Dijo Sasuke provocando que Hinata se sonrojara, el poca veces le había dicho algo bueno de su comida, a veces se preguntada si en realidad le gustaba, aun que tuvo que contenerse para no decir que él era quien la obligaba a cocinar para él, no le pareció correcto decir eso frente a su familia, a demás el lo decía tanto como para ayudar en la situación, como para hacerla sonrojar.

—per ¿de verdad quieren hacerlo? —ambas asintieron — entonces esta bien, pero solo la cena de esta noche —dijo la mayor guiñándoles un ojo, se paró y las llevó hacia la cocina, luego de decirles donde estaba todo las dejó.

—Entonces ¿Qué aremos? –Preguntó Hinata volteando hacia la rubia.

—No se, tu eres la que sabes cocinar, yo solo se hacer arroz, pollo y Ramen —Se encogió de hombros y recibió una mirada amenazadora de Hinata, si no sabía cocinar ¿Por qué sugirió esa idea? ¡Ah! Si, claro, se estaba aprovechando de su amabilidad.

**Una hora después**

—Esto se ve muy bien —exclamó Itachi sorprendido ¿Qué preparaste? Temari —La rubia evitó su mirada volteando la cabeza hacía otro lado y se rascó una mejilla.

—Todos siéntense en la mesa, dejen los interrogatorios para después —la mujer se dirigió a sus hijos con miradas de advertencia, antes de que empezaran a disparar las preguntas —Sasuke ¿Quieres agradecer la cena? —preguntó.

—No

—¿Itachi?

—Na

—Miyu…

—Ni de broma

—¡Los tres van a agradecer la cena y lo harán sin replicar! —gruñó golpeando levemente la mesa, Miyuki e Itachi lo hicieron inmediatamente, por su parte Sasuke lo hizo un poco después, fastidiado por la mirada de advertencia de su madre.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad…

Bueno, al menos hasta que _esa _conversación salió a flote…

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o**

**Bueno, no se si se acuerden (lo dudo, he pasado tanto tiempo sin actualizar) que había escrito que solo faltaban 2 capítulos para que acabara, aparentemente no será así ya que se ha extendido un poco a partir de aquí, tanto que tuve que separar este capítulos en dos partes para que no fuera tan largo.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y a las personas que me pidieron que lo continuara (si siguen por ahí, en verdad, gracias)**

**Estoy dispuesta a terminar al menos dos o tres de mis historias descontinuadas, especialmente las más antiguas (Coincidencias, mi nueva familia y esta, Konoha Sexy) y cuando lo haga publicaré mi primer NaruSasuHina, NaruHinaSasu, SasuHinaNaru o como ustedes lo conozcan, espero contar con su apollo.**

**Siento no poder responder sus RR u-u**


	11. La familia Uchiha Parte 2

**Konoha Sexy´s 9; **_La familia Uchiha/ Parte 2_

—Y ¿Cómo es el sexo con Sasuke? —Tanto Hinata como Temari se quedaron de piedra al escuchar aquella pregunta y lo que más las desconcertaban era que todos en la mesa –a excepción de ellas –seguían comiendo como si de una pregunta normal se tratase.

— ¿Pe-perdón? —pidió, segura de que había escuchado mal.

—Sí, ya sabes, seguro ya ustedes han estado juntos, digo, debes ser muy buena moviéndote para ser la novia de Sasuke —le declaró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, claro, ella no sabía de ese _requisito._

_Tal vez debió de decir la verdad desde un principio._

Ahora no sabía cómo responder.

—No hemos hecho nada —y para sorpresa de todos fue Sasuke quien habló.

— ¿No? ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó la madre de Sasuke.

—Intentamos tener una relación que vaya más allá del sexo —respondió Sasuke.

— ¡Eso es absurdo! —Gritó Fugaku golpeando fuertemente la mano sobre la mesa.

¿Qué rayos pasaba aquí?

—Hinata —la aludida volteo a ver a Mikoto — ¿A caso tratas de aprovecharte de mi hijo? —preguntó a borde del llanto, mordiendo un pañuelo.

¿Aprovecharse? ¡Pero si ella era la víctima en esta extraña situación!

_¿De dónde sacó el pañuelo? _

—Tal vez debí dejar que durmieran en la misma habitación —susurró la matriarca Uchiha pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para no ser escuchada, una mirada sombría apoderada de su rostro.

El mundo de Hinata se venía abajo cada vez con más rapidez.

—Y ustedes ¿a caso tampoco han dormido juntos? —pregunto Fugaku a Itachi y Temari.

—Sí, desde hace varias semanas, de hecho hoy… —Antes que pudiera terminar recibió un puntapié de la rubia a su lado.

—Saben —todos voltearon a ver a la menor de los Uchiha, esta mantenía sus codos sobre la mesa y su cara entre sus palmas —Yo tengo una solución simple para este problema —dijo con una sonrisa relajada, pero con una expresión que no era de fiar.

Antes de la media noche las cosas de Hinata se encontraban en la habitación de Sasuke.

**Al día siguiente**

La noche no había sido la mejor ni la más cómoda para la Hyuga, primero; la cama de Sasuke era de tamaño medio, ni siquiera se podía llamar cama para dos personas, _casi _durmieron pegados, pero la barrera de almohadas que Hinata había hecho funcionó, lo mantuvo lo suficientemente separado de ella…

Bueno, hasta que ella se medio durmió y el aprovechó para quitarla.

Otra cosa era que la calefacción de la habitación estaba extremadamente alta, tanto que ella durmió con una camiseta larga de Sasuke y él en bóxers, aunque él quería dormir desnudo pero ella lo amenazo con decirle a Neji y a otros ciertos primos –porque sí, Neji no era el único primo sobre protector que tenía –acerca de lo que estaba intentando hacer.

Y para cerrar con broche de oro, antes de acostarse, la madre de Sasuke le había dado un libro de camasutra y unos cuantos _tips _de cómo excitar a un hombre solamente con su lengua.

Así que si, Hinata había ido dormir con un trauma de por vida.

Ahora Hinata deseaba nunca haber seguido con la mentira de ese Uchiha.

_Padre, si he hecho algo malo, por favor, perdone a esta simple alma atormentada. _Oraba mentalmente.

— ¡Buenos días! —saludo animadamente Mikoto.

—Buenos… días

—Hmp

— ¿Qué tal su noche? Espero que movida —Hinata empezaba a odiar el tono con el que Mikoto les hablaba. Por su parte Mikoto, al ver que ninguno de los dos hablaba o que no recibía la mirada de _éxito _de Sasuke, suspiró.

—Buen día —dijo esta vez Fugaku.

—Buenos días, cariño —saludó Mikoto a su esposo para luego besarlo, al separarse ambos intercambiaron miradas, Fugaku frunció el seño.

Luego de pocos minutos ya todos estaban en la mesa desayunando.

—Sasuke, Itachi, espero que puedan acompañarme a buscar algunos suministros al pueblo —ambos asintieron ante lo dicho por Fugaku.

— ¿Qué tal si nosotras vamos a las aguas termales? —Temari y Hinata se miraron entre sí y luego sonrieron ¿Qué podría salir mal de una salida a las aguas termales?

…

— ¡Me encantan estas aguas termales, me trae tantos recuerdos!—dijo Mikoto con emoción, era la tercera vez que lo decía, Hinata había evitado dos veces escuchar como Mikoto había conocido al padre de Sasuke justamente en ese lugar, pero ya no tenía escapatoria, ya tenía su toalla, no necesitaba usar el baño y para colmo de los males Temari se había ido por que quería cocinar algo para Itachi, lo cual era más que una mentira ya que la rubia no sabía cocinar.

_Traidora _Pensó.

— ¿Qué es lo que te atrae de mi hijo, Hinata? —preguntó la mayor, esta pregunta tomó a Hinata desapercibida, la Hyuga se esperaba todo menos eso.

—B-bueno él… —su mente entró en pánico, no tenía nada bueno que decir de Sasuke, bueno, Sí pero no era gran cosa o razón suficiente como para que ella se sintiera "atraída" a él — él me ayuda mucho en la escuela y es a-atento a pesar de que es un pervertido —no era del todo mentira, si es un pervertido.

—Sasuke me dijo que compartían el departamento en el instituto —la Hyuga asintió — ¡Mi pobre niño! Debe de tener mucha fuerza de voluntad como para que no te haiga convencido de hacer el amor, pero es bueno que lo consientas de vez en cuando Hinata, los hombres pierden interés cuando no obtienen algo —Dijo la pelinegra mirándola seriamente.

— ¿Perder… interés? —Preguntó confusa la Hyuga.

—Sí, la mayoría de hombres, por no decir todos, tienen el ego tipo "Macho alfa" —Hinata la miró sin entender —Mira, siempre dicen que la mujeres decimos una cosa cuando en realidad queremos decir otra, pero los hombres no son distintos, por ejemplo, cuando un hombre te dice que no le gustan las mujeres celosas te están diciendo una mentira a medias —.

Hinata se encontraba confundida ¿no se decía verdad a medias?, pero aun que no lo quisiera reconocer, en verdad se estaba interesando en lo que Mikoto le decía, en realidad uno de sus ex novios le había dicho eso, pero solo tenía nueve años cuando eso sucedió.

—Pero tampoco debes tomar esa declaración para amarrarlo con cadenas y candados, como ya te dije es una mentira a medias, cuando eres celosa de sobremanera entonces ya arruinaste la relación, a menos que en verdad te ame —pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que dijo — ¡Pero creo que Sasuke de verdad te ama! Puedo saberlo solo con ver la forma en que te mira —Hinata sonrió.

—No se preocupe

—Me recuerdas a mi ¿sabes? Cuando tenía tu edad e incluso más joven tenía una personalidad similar a la tuya hasta que conocí a Fugaku, luego de eso hice muchos cambios en mi apariencia y mi forma de ser, funcionó, él empezó a cortejarme pero quise hacerme la interesante y lo ignoraba, él se cansó y al final del año —mientras recordaba Mikoto sonreía y cerraba los ojos, de verdad había hecho cosas estúpidas por su ahora esposo —recuerdo que cuando le confesé mis sentimientos estaba llorando y le dije "¡Baka! ¿Quién crees que eres para enamorarme y luego dejarme esperando así como así?" luego lo abofeteé, ni siquiera esperé que me contestara y salí corriendo —Hinata rio junto a la mayor.

— ¿Qué pasó luego? —

—Luego de eso nos encontramos en este mismo lugar, en ese tiempo eran baños mixtos, pero ese día no había nadie, solo él y yo, entonces recordé lo que le había dicho y me avergoncé mucho así que traté de ignorarlo, pero de un momento a otro él me estaba besando. Ese día nos hicimos parejas y ese mismo día le entregué mi virginidad, pero él estaba muy bien experimentado ¡Lo hicimos en cada una de las paredes de este lugar! —Mikoto se escuchaba cada vez más entusiasmada, pero la conversación estaba girando hacia donde Hinata no quería que fuera —Ahora que lo pienso, creo que ya no es mixto por nuestra culpa —Pero Mikoto ya estaba hablando sola.

…

— ¿Por qué me miras tanto? —Le preguntó el pelinegro, pero ella no respondió y lo siguió mirando — ¡Basta! Es molesto —le gritó, pero ella no hacía nada.

— ¿Por qué les dijiste que yo era tu novia ese día? —preguntó recargando su mentón en una de sus manos.

— ¡Ya te dije que tenía novia cuando les dije! —le respondió alterado ¿Cómo decirle que empezaba a tener sentimientos por ella? Eran cosas que nunca le habían pasado, y a pesar de ser Sasuke Uchiha se le hacía muy difícil decirle lo que sentía por ella, a demás sabía que si le decía ella lo rechazaría.

—Es cierto, lo siento —Sasuke la vio ponerse de pie, aparente mente se dirigía a la habitación, en cualquier otro momento habría tomado eso como una invitación indirecta –No es como si ella lo fuera a invitar, pero la imaginación era libre– pero sintió que algo no iba bien, ella estaba actuando muy raro últimamente.

Suspiró y tomó una bufanda.

—Hyuga —Hinata volteo al escuchar que la llamaba, en ese momento vio como el movía el dedo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, indicando que se acercara, así lo hizo —Vamos al pueblo, aún tengo que hacer las compras navideñas, y estoy seguro que tu tampoco has comprado nada —ella pareció sorprenderse y él supo que estaba en lo correcto.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al pueblo, pero Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Hinata permanecía más callada que de costumbre, normalmente ella se sorprendería con lo que estaba viendo, la nieve, las luces, los inmensos arboles, pero recordó que ella, al igual que él, era una heredera, era de esperarse que ella no se sorprendiera con algo tan rutinario para personas como ellos…

Pero igual algo no era normal.

—Escoge lo que quieras —Hinata pestañó varias veces y luego miró hacia la vitrina que estaba frente a ellos, los hermosos anillos y las cadenas abundaban en cantidades impresionantes –No era como si fuera la primera vez que viera esas cosas, pero sin duda los que tenía en frente eran únicos –y pensó en cual quería pero retrocedió en su pensamiento.

—No hace falta —dijo —No me gustan estas cosas, prefiero las pulseras —sonrió falsamente.

Sasuke la miró y frunció el seño. Ella mentía.

—Entonces vámonos —dijo y Hinata le dio una última vista a aquella piedra que le había llamó la atención desde que entraron a esa joyería: "Llanto de hielo" decía su etiqueta y era hermoso, de hecho parecía una lágrima real, congelada y no le extrañaba su exagerado precio, era una joya que cualquiera querría tener.

Decidió desviar la mirada y acercarse a él, empujó todo pensamiento de aquella joya de su cabeza y se concentró en lo que debería comprar para la familia de Sasuke y para Temari.

…

Era veinticuatro de diciembre y ya todo estaba listo para el intercambio de regalo.

Según le había dicho Mikoto, ella y su familia esperaban a media noche para poder abrir sus regalos y que al final del intercambio decían unas palabras dedicadas a la noche, a la familia, al evento, lo que sea.

Una tradición familiar.

Ella y la mujer mayor se encargaron de la cena navideña a pesar de las replicas de la Uchiha que le decía que la dejara a ella, que se encargaría de todo, pero la Hyuga fue terca y la ayudó a cocinar.

La cena fue esplendida a pesar de que no todos la apreciaron, pero que la disfrutaran era perfecto para ella y tuvo el placer de ver como Itachi y Sasuke se peleaban por ciertas cosas, parecían niños discutiendo por juguetes y por lo que se enteró eso pasaba todas las navidades.

Hinata pensó en llamar a su padre y desearle feliz navidad justo a media noche, pero seguro que las líneas estarían congestionadas a esa hora, o esa era la excusa que usaba para no hacerlo, al fin y al cabo su padre solo le colgaría o le diría que se dejara de tonterías como esas.

Su padre era como el Grinch de su vida.

—¡Hora de los regalos! —gritó Mikoto y Hinata empezó a preguntarse cuanto tiempo había durado pensando en esas cosas.

—Vamos Hinata —Temari la tomó de la mano y la sentó a su lado frente al árbol de Navidad.

Todos intercambiaron sus regalos para cada uno, hasta que le tocó su turno a Sasuke, ella sería la última.

—Bueno, he de decir que esta navidad ha sido obviamente diferente a las otras —Dijo mirando hacia ella —ha sido una buena ocasión, más de lo que quisiera decir y la verdad es que… —las palabras parecieron atrabancarse en su garganta.

—Vamos, dilo —se burlaba Itachi —Sabemos que lo quieres decir

—Cállate, Baka —gruñó Sasuke

—Vamos, tú no eres un cobarde Sasuke —seguía el juego su hermana

—¡Ya! Dejen que Sasuke se exprese —regañó su madre —Continua Hijo

Sasuke asintió agradecido.

—La verdad es que yo…—intentó decirlo —yo… yo lo aprecio —Finalizó y desvió la mirada, le entregó un regalo a cada uno hasta llegar hasta Hinata.

La miró.

—Aquí, ábrelo —le extendió una caja pequeña.

Hinata lo abrió con cuidado y jadeo.

Era un celular casi idéntico al que tenía –que él había destruido –solo que un poco más moderno.

—Como… —no encontraba que decir —Este modelo aún no sale a las tiendas —susurró.

—Tengo mis contactos —sonrió con suficiencia —Pero ese es como disculpa por lo de tu celular, cierra los ojos —ella se sonrojó he hizo lo que le dijo, poco después sintió como tomaba su mano y ponía algo en su muñeca al abrir los ojos volvió a jadear al ver lo que era —Dijiste que no te gustaban las cadenas, pero puedes usarlo como pulsera, se ve bien en ti de cualquier forma

Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, sintió que era lo más que podía hacer.

—Esto es tan romántico —susurraba Mikoto.

—Si no se entrega a él de esta forma no se que lo hará —decía Fugaku.

—Yo si lo haría —secundó Miyuki.

Hinata ahora estaba roja de pies a cabeza.

—Bueno, es tu turno Hinata —dijo Temari y la Hyuga asintió.

—En mi familia no se celebra la navidad… así que no estoy muy relacionada con las festividades de esta época, pero ha sido maravilloso —decía mientras le entregaba su regalo a cada uno, excepto a Sasuke —Yo… realmente no sabría que decir… s-solo que estoy muy agradecida de que me invitaran, de estar aquí —decía y caminó hacia Sasuke quien ya estaba sentado y se sentó frente a él —Muchas gracias —y pasó lo inesperado.

Lo besó.

Dulce, corto y extraño.

Al pelinegro le encantó y se decepcionó cuando ella intentó apartarse, pero él lo impidió.

Ninguno de los dos escuchaba nada, pero las personas a su alrededor gritaban a su alrededor, incluso Fugaku exclamó algo.

—El mejor regalo de la noche —Susurró Sasuke para volver a besarla —Espero tener otro, podríamos estrenar tu regalo de cumpleaños esta noche —Hinata se apartó sonrojada y él solo movió las cejas de arriba abajo.

Después de eso la noche pasó entre risas y brindis por la nueva pareja, aunque claro, eso solo lo sabían ellos dos.

…

Tristemente los días pasaron rápido y tuvieron que volver al internado.

Hinata estaba en su habitación junto a Hanabi, que le contaba las cosas que "se había perdido" y los regalos que le había traído.

—Hinata ¿y eso? —preguntó Hanabi mirando atentamente la muñeca de Hinata.

—Me lo dio Sasuke-kun —se sonrojó al agregar el "Kun" —Estamos saliendo —le contó.

—¿Ustedes están…? —Preguntó a medias —¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Conoces la reputación que tiene! —gritó enojada la castaña.

—Eso… él ya no es así —dijo la Hyuga sintiéndose herida por la actitud de su hermana —A demás tu siempre me decías que tenía que conseguir novio

—Pero no a él… —y Hanabi observó el rostro de su hermana y suspiró —Pero, supongo que si lo quieres y él de verdad te quiere… está bien

—Gracias —Dijo Hinata.

—Bueno, Nata, nos vemos más tarde, tengo cosas que hacer —dijo y salió sin escuchar como Hinata de despedía de ella.

La Hyuga sacó su teléfono y tecleó algo a gran velocidad para luego volver a cerrarlo.

—Uchiha Sasuke, no permitiré que le hagas daño a mi hermana —decía ella para sí misma saliendo del departamento —juro que primero te hago daño a ti antes de que intentes algo —juró y caminó hacia las escaleras, tenía personas con las que hablar.

…..

**Mucho tiempo sin actualizar, un año creo, gracias por su paciencia…**

**He estado muy ocupada con la escuela, ultimo año y eso… pruebas nacionales en camino ;-;**

Supongo que ahora no tardaré tanto, pero no juro nada, tengo otras historias que continuar.

**Espero que les gustara este capítulo n.n  
**

**Respuestas a los RR (Con cuentas)**

RukiaCC: Esa conversación XD ¿Qué te pareció? Lo del fic SasuHinaNaru ha quedado retrasado, he decidido primero terminar algunas de mis historias antes de publicarla, ahora tengo otro fic en mente estoy así de ;O;

**Nakamura'No asuna: **Aquí la continuación, te agradezco por leer la historia y estoy feliz de que te gustara

**Methy: **Lo promiscuo es de familia (?) XD espero que no me odies por esto, según yo era necesario para la historia, pero los cambios del final lo hacen un poco sacrificado.

**Ali1895: **Gracias por tu apoyo :D espero que esta actualización te haiga gustado (Espero que sigas por ahí ;-;)

**Kami-chan Hina-Ino: **Que bien :D espero igual te guste este capítulo y perdón por la tardanza.

**bubbleGumer: **sdsadsa XD gracias! No te preocupes, en el próximo capitulo (en lo que tengo planeado) puede que haiga algo de eso XD

**Respuestas a los RR (Anonimos)**

**Hinatacris: **muchas gracias, espero igual te guste esto y lo que viene ;)****

Enana Narana: Muchas gracias :D  
**  
Magic Ann Love: **Aquí la continuación, espero que te gustara.

**SasuHina-love: **Muchas gracias, siempre que me dejas RR me animo a escribir, tu entusiamos me anima.

**Andrea: **Muchas gracias! Espero que sigas por ahí y que igual te guste esta continuación, en serio, gracias.

**Sanyuri-san: **No te preocupes, perdón por hacerte preocupar, en realidad para mi es algo raro manteer actualizadas las cosas, así que gracias.

**Guest: **Aquí está, espero que te guste (aun que no sé quien seas, gracias)

**Muchas gracias, nos leeremos en la próxima ;D**


	12. Trampa

Hinata miró su celular y frunció el seño, desde hace más de una semana había estado recibiendo mensajes de números desconocidos profesándole odio, rencor y amenazas por su ya oficial relación con Sasuke.

Si bien ella y Sasuke habían decidido dejar su relación como un secreto, en menos de dos días la noticia se había esparcido como una plaga en el instituto y fuera de este, solo había unas cuantas personas que sabían acerca de su relación:

Hanabi, Temari e Itachi.

No creyó que ninguno de ellos fuera el que dijo algo, es más, podía apostar su vida a eso.

Al principio solo fueron eso, amenazas, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo las cosas fueron empeorando, era como volver a cuando tenía 8 años, cuando era indefensa y no tenía amigos. Fue como volver al principio de todo, cuando todos creían que ella y Sasuke tenían algo, solo que ahora si era así y no le parecía justo para él que anduviera negándolo por ahí.

Así que lo soportó todo.

Las pequeñas bromas como golpear su silla durante clases o esconder su ropa interior mientras se bañaba luego de una ardua clase de educación física se hicieron cada vez más grandes, más ingeniosas y más crueles, y mientras todo empeoraba podía ver a Sakura sonreír cada vez con más amplitud, pero a pesar de todo Hinata mantenía la frente en alto y una cálida sonrisa en el rostro para no preocupar a Sasuke o a su primo, Neji.

Pero ambos siempre estaban al tanto de lo que sucedía.

Una mano entrelazándose con la suya la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿qué haces? —Le preguntó a Sasuke que iba a su lado, más sin embargo en vez de apartar la mano de él como otras veces lo aceptó, se sentía más segura así en este momento.

—Camino de la mano con mi novia —respondió él con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros —ya no vale la pena ocultar algo que todo el mundo sabe —habló, la Hyuga asintió de acuerdo.

Hinata se dirigió a su casillero y tomó el libro de su siguiente clase. Los casilleros eran de gran ayuda en el internado ya que las habitaciones quedaban algo lejos de las aulas y era verdaderamente tedioso ir con un montón de libros de aquí para allá.

Sasuke por su parte no tomó nada del suyo, por lo cual la esperó hasta que terminara para ir juntos a su siguiente clase, al llegar al aula ya todos estaban ahí y todos esos ojos se posaron sobre ellos, el aliento de Hinata se detuvo por una fracción de segundo, pero luego fue alada por Sasuke que la llevó hacía su asiento.

Ahora que eran pareja se sentaban uno al lado del otro, Sasuke del lado de la ventana y Hinata del lado del otro lado, ambos colocaron sus respectivos morrales sobre la mesa y al momento en el que se sentaron se escuchó un estruendo, algunos miraron sorprendidos pero la mayoría de los presentes se rieron al ver como Hinata había caído en la broma de la silla desarmada.

Sasuke la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la sostuvo al ver como casi caía nuevamente al sentir un dolor en el tobillo, el Uchiha le envió una mirada a Gaara y luego se fue sosteniéndola para que no callera, el pelirrojo miró a su alrededor a todos los presentes, sobre todo a los que aún se reían.

—Se los advierto… —todos hicieron silencio y miraron a Gaara cuando empezó a hablar —si descubro quien o quienes están haciendo esto a Hinata, se la verán no solo conmigo, sino también con Sasuke y Neji —sin decir más salió del salón de clase dando un fuerte portazo y se dirigió a la enfermería, donde se suponía que debían estar.

…

—Menos mal que solo ha sido un golpe, debería tener más cuidado señorita Hyuga —dijo la enfermera sonriendo luego de aplicar un poco de crema en el tobillo de la Hyuga —Sanará dentro de unas horas, pero debería colocar hielo en ese moretón o si no el dolor permanecerá —indicó.

—S-si —respondió la Hyuga sonriendo y mirando hacia abajo algo sonrojada, Sasuke se quedó mirándola.

—Joven Uchiha —la enfermera lo llamó y él volteo hacia ella —su tobillo está algo delicado en este momento ¿le importaría llevarla a su habitación? Prepararé una excusa para ambos —Sasuke asintió y se agachó ofreciéndole su espalda a ella.

—Sube —le ordenó, Hinata trató de negarse y caminar, pero luego de tropezar varias veces él la miró duramente —Sube —volvió a repetir, solo que esta vez con un tono más autoritario de lo normal al que ella solo pudo acceder.

El camino fue largo, tenso y el silencio entre ellos fue incomodo, Sasuke estaba enojado y no se preocupaba por esconderlo, en una ocasión él la miró de reojo y ella se apresuró a mirar hacia adelante disimulando estar concentrada en el camino.

— ¿Por qué no haces nada? —Sasuke rompió el silencio y Hinata sabía que él había estado buscando el momento o las palabras precisas para hacerlo.

—Yo… no quiero causar molestia

—Tonta —Hinata se sorprendió al escuchar el insulto —Tú no quieres causar problemas, pero otros pueden causártelos a ti, esa son ideas de personas tontas, sin cerebro —dijo.

—Y-yo…

— ¿Qué?

— Lo siento —murmuro.

Las lágrimas cayeron.

—No te disculpes —gruño —grítame.

—Pero… —lo miró como pudo —no tengo razón para hacerlo

—Acabo de insultarte — también la miró —deberías molestarte por eso, pero en su lugar te disculpas, no estás siendo como siempre

—Lo… —las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta.

"Lo siento" Dijo mentalmente mientras escondía su cara en el cuello del Uchiha.

…

—Ellos no durarán juntos después de esto ¿sabes?

—Ese es el propósito, él no la merece

—Puede que tengas razón, pero Hinata saldrá lastimada

—Podrá superarlo, siempre lo hace

—Entonces, deshagámonos del Uchiha

…

—Todo esto es absurdo, pero hay que sonreírle a la vida cuando las cosas se ponen pesadas —Decía Ino mientras pintaba las uñas de Hinata —Realmente te queda bien el azul.

—Es frustrante, ya tengo miedo de cargar mi celular conmigo

—Es el precio por estar con alguien como Uchiha Sasuke —dijo con su mirada centrada en las uñas de la peliazul —Dime Hina, ¿Ya lo han hecho? Preguntó la rubia sin mirarla.

Hinata se exaltó.

—¡I-Ino!

—¡No te muebas! Haz dañado mi trabajo, ahora tendré que comenzar de nuevo —dijo la rubia mirándola molesta, haciendo un puchero.

—N-no tienes que comenzar de nuevo —le dijo — Creo que a Sasuke no le interesa lo que está pasando

—No es que no le interese— objetó Ino —él prefiere ignorar los asuntos como estos, porque sabe que si no le presta atención pararán

—entonces significa que no le importo —afirmo Hinata con amargura

— ¡Si le importas! Pero para Sasuke ha crecido así, no sabe demostrar ciertos sentimientos y no lo intenta porque siempre algo termina mal, pero él se preocupa en el fondo

— Pero ¿cómo saber que sus sentimientos son reales?

—Te lo demostrará en algún momento

Hinata miró a Ino

— ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? —pregunto la Hyuga

Ino la miró fijamente por unos segundos, pero luego llevó una de sus manos a su boca y la miró divertida.

— No sé si debería decirte esto, pero yo fui la segunda mejor acosadora de Sasuke —se rió de forma extraña y empezó a mover las cejas de arriba abajo y Hinata empezó a reír.

No le importaba que Ino le estuviera mintiendo y a Ino le alegró que ella no se molestara por eso.

Horas después de la conversación que tuvo con Ino, Hinata se encontraba cenando junto a Sasuke mientras veían un programa al azar sentados en el mueble. La cena era simple, consistía en un puré de papa con algo de carne sobrante de la comida de ese día.

—La película no tiene sentido —dijo Sasuke por quinta vez — ¿Cómo es que puedes convertir un fósil en un ser humano?

—Es ficción, todo es posible —decía Hinata —a demás es romántica.

—Muy romántico que te caiga una chica al auto, es mi sueño —respondió con sarcasmo.

—"El quinto elemento" es una buena película

—Tú no sabes de buen cine

Hinata frunció el seño, él era tan inmaduro.

—Díselo a quien no te hará nada de comer hasta quien sabe cuando

Sasuke la volteó a ver.

—Rompes una de mis reglas

— ¿Y eso qué, _Uchiha_? —preguntó, mirándolo amenazante.

—Yo romperé una de las tuyas… _Hyuga_

Ambos se quedaron mirando uno a otro, con rabia y se quedaron así hasta que fue tiempo de apagar las luces.

…

Bueno, las cosas se habían vuelto caóticas después de eso, ambos habían roto sus reglas deliberadamente, ella ya no le hacía el desayuno ni lo llamaba Sasuke-sama, mientras que él dejaba todas sus ropas sucias tiradas en el baño y en el pasillo –era más por venganza que por nada, su actual comportamiento sucio era muy diferente a su actitud de fanático de la limpieza –y entraba a su habitación, se acostaba a su lado y empezaba a susurrarle cosas sexuales, a Hinata se le había olvidado de que él tenía una llave de todo en ese departamento y muy tarde se dio cuenta de que su sistema de pestillos había sido extraído de su puerta.

Sasuke estaba volviendo a insistir con el tema del sexo, cuando se ponían "románticos" dejaban sus pleitos y se ponían a ver una película la cual era ignorada cuando empezaban a besarse, entonces Sasuke empezaba a acariciarle la rodilla pero ella lo detenía antes de que empezara a subir, hacía lo mismo cuando le trataba de tocar los pechos.

Era una suerte que esa quinta vez, cuando se había dejado llevar por las sensaciones, las hormonas y el calor, ese momento en el que se había dejado quitar la camisa, durante el momento que Sasuke besaba su cuello y tocaba su entrepierna, Tsunade entró y los encontró infraganti, provocando molestias en Sasuke y un casi desmallo a ella.

Luego empezaron las charlas nominadas "El sexo y sus consecuencias".

Si bien todavía vivían en la misma habitación Tsunade les había prohibido estar muy cercanos, y para ver que lo cumplieran les había puesto una tres cámaras solo para vigilarlos exclusivamente a ellos.

Había dicho algo de "evitar otro escándalo" lo cual Hinata sabía poco o nada.

Luego empezaron a distanciarse, en el nuevo semestre le habían agregado una nueva materia que sinceramente Hinata entendía poco o nada, era como historia ligada con matemáticas, entonces en su intento por mantener las calificaciones que su padre esperaba Hinata solo salía de su habitación para ir a la biblioteca y viceversa.

En cuanto a Sasuke, él parecía estar frustrado física, mental y sexualmente. Primeramente estaba la lejanía de Hinata, cada vez que intentaba besarla, abrazarla o simplemente hablarle ella lo empujaba a un lado, diciendo que estaba ocupada estudiando o que estaba cansada –Sasuke no pensó pasar eso antes del matrimonio, y sinceramente él no esperaba casarse algún día –era frustrante.

Luego estaba Itachi, el idiota de su hermano estaba metido en un lío inmenso.

Recientemente habían aparecido tres chicas que decían quedar embarazadas de él luego de una orgía donde, aparentemente, era el único hombre. Luego fueron apareciendo más mujeres con niños de dos, tres, seis e incluso diez años –y a pesar de que sus padres eran sexualmente liberales, les habían dejado en claro a los tres que no querían más mocosos corriendo por la casa, que ya suficiente habían tenido con ellos y una de los tres todavía vivía con ellos, así que se imaginarán las reacciones que tuvieron cuando Itachi fue demandado –pero los casos de los niños ya nacidos, luego de varias pruebas de ADN fueron descartados como hijos de su hermano.

Ante los anteriores hechos el juez había decidido que antes de dar la sentencia esperarían que los tres niños, o al menos el primero de ellos naciera para dar la sentencia, pero mientras tanto él tendría que darles un hogar para vivir mientras portaban a "sus hijos" en sus vientres, así que esas tres chicas estaban haciendo y desasiendo en una de las tantas casas de los Uchiha en una isla de Japón, eso sí, todo lo que se consideraba valioso para la familia fue sacado antes de que ellas llegaran, dejándoles solamente tres camas, una nevera y una estufa.

Entonces estaba Temari, como Hinata andaba ignorando a todo el mundo a su alrededor, ella había asumido que él era la persona correcta para hablar sobre lo decepcionada y dolida que estaba sobre este asunto con Itachi, le contaba todos sus planes como iba a evitarlo e incluso una noche se durmió en su sofá luego de llorar todo el día.

Él siempre le decía que no era su psicólogo ni nada, pero ella seguía hablando.

Entonces, llegó el fin de semestre, el fin de año.

Las cosas habían sido difíciles, pero Sasuke esperaba tener una recompensa después de todo.

Había tratado de no serle infiel a Hinata, y lo logró.

Pero entonces…

—Hola Uchiha —le saludó Hanabi quien había estado frente de su puerta tocando.

—Hyuga

— ¿Y por qué tan frio? —Preguntó —no importa, ¿está mi hermana?

—No, salió hace unos momentos

—Perfecto —El Uchiha arqueó una ceja —quería hablar… más bien, mostrarte algo —le dijo repentinamente con voz ronca y fue acercándose a él, colocando sus manos en el pecho del Uchiha.

—Hyuga ¿qué estas…? —pero fue interrumpido.

Ella lo estaba besando.

Tomo sus manos y las puso en sus caderas. Sasuke estaba en shock y aprovechando esto Hanabi subió su mano izquierda hacia el cabello negro del Uchiha mientras que con la otra, de alguna forma, desabrochaba el pantalón y acariciaba toda su extensión.

Saliendo de su asombro Sasuke se dio cuenta de la persona parada en la puerta que había quedado abierta y empujó a Hanabi.

—Hinata… —pero la mencionada solo dio unos pasos hacia atrás y salió corriendo, trató de seguirla pero Hanabi lo detenía.

—Apártate

—No, es lo mejor para ella

Pero no le importaba lo que dijera, la empujó y salió corriendo.

Pero antes de llegar a la puerta se escuchó un chillar de unas gomas, luego murmullos y gritos de personas, cuando llegó a la salida Sasuke se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer.

Frente a él el paisaje se tornaba caótico mientras veía el auto rojo, Gaara parado en la puerta, con los ojos abiertos a más no poder y la boca apretada, mientras que un poco más alejado había un cuerpo en el piso, un cuerpo femenino, el cuerpo de…

—Hinata—susurró sin aliento.

…

Gracias por sus comentarios y pues, si, ya, enserio, el próximo cap si será el ultimo.


End file.
